I Can Stop the Pain
by Jackalobe
Summary: Complete: Starfire feels the cold slap of reality, as her worst fears meet her in Titans Tower. Strong friendship: StarfireRaven. Romance: Tragic StarRobOC, RaeBBTerra
1. When This Began

**I Can Stop the Pain**

**By Rose**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Summary: Starfire's heart breaks as Robin finds himself falling helplessly for a new girl. Raven seems to be having the same problem as she and Terra battle over Beastboy. PAIRNGS: Star/Rob/OC, Terra/BB/Rae, Cyborg/Bumblebee. **

**Okay, there used to be another chapter but it totally, SUCKED! Dear Lord, to those who read it: wow, you have got some patience. Sorry, im rewriting this piece of crap!**

**My previous chapter Reviews:**

**Princess Starfire of Tamaran: you seriously will stop reading this if I do weird pairings? Wow. Well, here's my idea: I will do Star/Rob, but the titans get a new member. In comes in some new girl, and totally sweeps Robin off his feet. You may bash her, in fact, I encourage it. Rae/bb/Terra will be sprinkled in chapters, often adding humor or drama. In the end, perhaps Starfire will find Robin. And the new girl may be attacked by a mob of angry reviewers... but i really don't know. I'm just writing this off the top of my head, but I'm open for suggestions! AWESOME CHARACTER! But the thing is, can you imagine her with Robin? And would you mind if I openly bashed her? Maybe she'll come with the real bitch, because I love her powers. Very creative. HATS OFF TO YOU!**

**Rose: Haha, yeah, don't we all? Sorta pathetic I reviewed for myself... but its not like i complimented...**

**Angelina Johnson: amusing? Yes, sorta what I was heading for. But im rewriting it, so I hope my new first chapter will be better!**

**D-I-WaRrIa: Hey you! Thanks for the truth! It was actually your review that made me decide to rewrite it! I am having a little writers block on The Darkness in Starfire's Heart, but I'll update...some day, lol. I don't play with my toes!...just my feet... I TAKE AFTER MY CATS, OKAY! lol. sorry 'bout that... I understand about creativity, and I'll try to be as original as I can!..so I'm not doing the RedX/Star pairing... (RedX: what? NO!) I like your character! Something that starts with an S? well, Sarah reminds me of Cyborg's girlfriend.. maybe Stella? Sandra? Sally? (..no) I think I like the idea of Wondergirl! Sandra doesn't sound bad. I think i'll do your character, and not only because your my fav author. ..well, maybe a little ;) Starfire is not going to the opening of the new dance club, Lush, because Cyborg's singing gave her a head ache, but now i realize that that is lame and I am rewriting it! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I think you might have been the only honest reviewer. At least I know I can trust you! (BTW: Im a brunette, No offense taken about the blond bimbo thing!)**

**Ultimatum G A M E R: Curse your penname, it took me forever to type! (im a bad typer, sry.) Flames are not accepted, but i'll take civilized critism. No stupid pairing bashing or Terra protecting! K? My grammer?..er...sorry? Alright, I'll try and do better.. You actually thought that chapter was good? Even I thought it sucked! I'm rewriting it! Hope my grammer and discription is better! If not, I don't think this is the story for you.**

**FallingDarkAngel: HI! Omigod, you had better be joking on that rae/rob thing, you made me twitch! LOL. I'll be sure to read Since You Been Gone! Sorry I haven't yet! Did you steal anyhoo from me? ACK! DID YOU!.. (you pull out a hand gun) ...you can have it, no big deal. lol. It's a fun word. Did you even read the story, or do you just like reviewing me? Either way, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Ldy-FLoR: Dude, I love it! But I also have this idea: Robin's all over star, and star luvs him too, but then the new (cough, bitch, cough) girl walks in and is totally into Robin. Robin, automatically likes her and flirts and flirts, and kinda forgets about star, who kinda hides in her room, not wanting to watch them flirt. But i totally love that you gave suggestions! THANK YOU!**

**WinxPhsyca: thanks, but im rewriting it. Sry if you were taken with the original story, but i reread it and was like:"WTF!" so, i hope you like this rewrite better!**

**Okay, done. So, here's the new character:**

**Wondergirl, AKA:_ Sandra Laurence_. (made up last name)**

_**Powers: eye lasers, x-ray vision, super strength, flight  
Outfit: Pink/white swirled midriff top, short black skirt, black fish net tights, dark pink wrap-around-the-legs-high heeled sandals  
Other facts: Has blonde hair, (she's your typical blonde bimbo no offence if you are blonde) brown eyes, a pink rose in her hair...**_

**any objections? None? okay! Here's the rewritten chapter!**

**Chapter One: A Sick Tamaranian**

It was your typical day for the teen titans. Beastboy was distributed all over the couch, pouring over his monthly **'Moped Dreams'** magazine. Raven was quietly meditating by the window, surrounding herself with a black aura, to block out the music Terra was listening, and singing badly, to. Robin was reading the paper, and occasionally sneaking looks at Starfire, who was sitting quietly against a pillow, looking slightly paler than usual and reading Little Woman. Robin noticed this and asked, "Hey Star, do you feel okay?"

Starfire looked up, and her eyes looked slightly dull, "I am feeling slightly less than good, perhaps it is because of Cyborg's endless singing?" Robin rolled his eyes and glared downstairs where Cyborg was working on his 'Baby' and singing at the top of his lungs...

"WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" sang Cyborg, who had been singing for nearly 2 and a half hours now.

"CYBORG! ENOUGH!" screamed Terra, upset that she couldn't hear her music over his voice.

"CALL CYBORG!" shrieked Cyborg causing everyone to flinch, because of his shrillness in his voice.

"Chill Terra, he's just singing… even though it _has_ been for the past two hours...," complained Beastboy, staring at Robin as to ask him to tell Cyborg to shut his wide trap.

"HE CAN SHOOT A ROCKET FROM HIS SHHHOOOEEE!" sang Cyborg as he continued to sing.

"UGH! I can't meditate with that worthless excuse of a song!" Raven snapped, her aura shattered.

"'CAUSE HE'S CYBORG!" Screeched Cyborg.

"Is it wrong if your head feels as though being trampled by a graknorf?" asked Starfire, as she suddenly clutched her forehead and wimpered in pain looking even more pale.

"You have a headache, no thanks to Cyborg..." said Raven as she glared Terra as though this was her fault.

"HEY, WHAT DID I DO!" asked Terra, suprised at the sudden accusing look.

Starfire wimpered at Terra's shrill voice, and Raven and Robin both glared at her.

"Starfire, are you sick?" asked Robin, placing his hand on her forehead.

"I am, unsure. I feel rather oystery." explained Starfire, causing Robin to stare at her in confusion.

"Does she mean clammy?" asked Terra, just as confused. _'Leave it to Starfire to mess **that** up. Gosh, what complete bimbo!' _she thought to herslef, forgetting completely that Raven could read minds. Raven threw a book atTerra and glared at her, "Your the bimbo!" she insutled, angry thatTerra had insulted Starfire.

"DOO DOO DOO DOO, SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT, OH YEAH!" sang Cyborg, ever louder as he continued to work on the T-car.

"Cyborg, give it a rest!" yelled Robin, as he watched Starfire gave out a small wimper and her hand shoot up to her forehead, and grasp it in pain.

"NA NA NA NA, BIG FLUFFY CAT! THAZ RIGHT!" shouted Cyborg, unaware that all the Titans could hear his 'song'.

"What the hell is Cyborg singing about!" askedTerra, looking horrified about the cat.

"Don't askme, because I seriously don't know.." said Beastboy, feeling slightly disturbed by the last line of the song.

About 30 minutes later, Cyborg came up from the garage. "Hey guys, what's goin' on?" he asked casually.

"Dude. We need to talk." said Beastboy in a serious tone.

"About what?" asked Cyborg.

"About a certain song..." said Raven, coming out from the shadows behind him.

"...wh-what song?" asked Cyborg, feeling nervous.

"The song you have been singing for the past three hours and 3 minutes." said Starfire, with an ice pack on her head, showing signs of extreme head aching and looking even more pale than before.

"oh!...that one...hehe..." said Cyborg, giving a sheepish smile.

"And we all want to know," said Beastboy in a serious tone.

"What is the 'Big Fluffy Cat', exactly?" finished Robin.

"...nothing?" said Cyborg awkwardly, " Okay, so I'm a really bad ryhmer... leave me alone.gosh,"

"TOLD YOU HE WAS JUST A BAD RHYMER!"yelled Beastboy at Robin, looking sympithetically at Starfire as she moaned in pain at the sudden sound of loud noise and clutched her head.

"Idiot." muttered Raven.

"Sorry Star!" said Beastboy.

"You...are...forgiven..." said Starfire, as she lay on the couch with a large ice-pack on her forehead. Raven walked over and took her temperature. "You have a fever and a head ache, you need rest." she stated as she looked at the temperature on the thermometer.

"What is the tempetature?" asked Cyborg, feeling guilty, as though it was his fault Star was sick.

"245 degrees, why?" stated Raven.

"WHAT?" skrieked Robin and Cyborg in alarm. "HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE!"

"My body temperature is different compared with yours," explained Starfire.

"Will you be well enough to go out with us tonight to see the new club, _Lush_?" asked Robin, recovering from the previous shock.

"I probably will, what is the current time?" asked Starfire.

"No Star, we should be leaving in an hour, and loud music won't help your head ache go away." ordered Raven like a mother. "You might be well in three hours, but not one."

"AN HOUR! I NEED TO GET READY!" Terra practically screamed and dashed out of the room, and Ravenglared at her the whole way, angry about her screaming.

Raven made Starfire some herbal tea and tucked her into the sofa, like a sick child.

"Thank you, friend Raven," said Starfire as she deeply sipped her tea, and pressed the ice pack to her forehead.

"Yeah, sure. You had better stay in bed for at least 3 hours, just read, or watch tv, but don't turn the volume up too loud," ordered Raven, as she got up to get ready.

20 minutes later, Robin walked inlooking rather nice in Levi jeans and a tight grey shirt with the words **Born to be the 'Hero'** written across in black leters. His hair was the same, but he took off his mask and replaced it with sunglasses.

"Hey Star, how do you feel?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Fine, you look rather nice, where have you guys decided to go, again?" she asked, blushing slightly at his new look, and his utter hotness.

"Dancing, remember? There's a new club called, _Lush. _We were invited to check it out for free. Wish youwere better so you could go!" said Robin, disapointed about the fact that he wouldn't be able to dance with her. Starfire winced slightly at her last experiance with a dance club.

"I'm sure I'll be fine.."

"And Beastboy's ready!" announced Beastboy as he came in wearing jeans, a black tight T-shirt showing off his chest muscels nicely, and red converse tennis shoes.

Robin did a fake wolf whistle, and Starfire gave him a thumbs up. Cyborg walked in, wearing his normal attire, but also wearing ome cologne.** (im still uncreative, okay? leave the author be!)**

"Hey Star, how do you feel?" he asked, still feeling guilty since it was his fault she had a head ache.

"I will feel better soon!" she answered positivly, while Robin glared at him from behind her.

"Yeah you will if everyone stops bothering her!" said Raven as she walked in leaving Beastboy positvely speechless. Raven wore a dark purple camisole under a lacy black stretchy longsleeve shirt, and black jeans. On her wrists she wore spiky braclets, and she wore sivler hoops earings. She looked stunning. Her hair was up in a loose bun, tied up in a velvet piece of cloth, and many loose strands of hair hung in her face. She also wore black mascera and dark purple eye shadow. She put a shiny coat of lip gloss on her lips, and smelled as though she had just walked out of a green house. **(Purfume, duh.)**

"Wow Rae, you look great!" complimented Beastboy, making her blush.

"Yes Raven, I love your choice of uniform, it suits you!" said Starfire smiling.

"Thanks, is Terra ready yet?" asked Raven uncomfortablefrom all the attention she was getting.

"Now I am!" said Terra as she stepped out wearing an army-print mini skirt and lime greentank top. It probably would of looked okay... if her shirt and skirt actually matched, and she wasn't wearing orange lip-liner and seafoam green eye shadow.

"Er...you look nice?" said Beastboy, trying desperatly to ignore the badly put-on make-up. Even Starfire wasn't looking directly at her.** (MWAHAHA!)**

"Thanks!" she said giving him a grin, which to Raven's delight had shown a great deal of the lip stick she had accidentally put on her teeth, instead of her lips.** (Tries to muffle laughter, ...fails miserably)**

"Okay! Everyone ready?" asked Cyborg, trying desperatly not to burst out laughing at Terra's make-up disaster.

A chorus of 'Yeahs' came out and they all headed out to the T-car, except Robin who stayed behind and gave Starfire's hand a squeeze.

"We'll be back soon, try to get better!" said Robin as he let go of her hand, surprised at the sudden feeling of cold he got as he let go, the feeling he often got evertime he had just touched her. He stared at her and was overcome with a sudden urge to grab her hand again, and keep holding it.

"I shall be desperatly bored without you, but please, have fun!" said Starfire, who also longed to snatch his hand back and feel the warmness she always felt whenever they touched.** (aww, cuteness)**

Robin laughed, "_Alright_, see you later!" he said and to his surprise, leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, until...

"YO ROBIN, YOU COMING? LUSH WILL BE CLOSED TO BY THE TIME YOU DECIDE TO COME DOWN!" screamed Cyborg, impatinetly.

"Coming!" Robin yelled as he jerked away from Starfire, blushing a bit, and waved goodbye. _'What the hell was I doing! I nearly kissed her! She would have freaked!...but still, damn Cyborg, couldn't he hold his patience for at least two damn seconds!'_ cursed Robin, as he hurried down stairs.

Starfire sat there for a while, confused...what had just happened? Was he leaning in to kiss her? No. Robin wouldn't. He didn't feel that way about her... but she couldn't help longing for that warm sensation he gave her. It was as though stepping from a cold air-conditioned house to a warm sunny day. She loved it, it was a wonderful feeling. **(she loves Robin, not the feeling!)**

She sighed, and looked at the T-car as it drove away. "Have fun my friends, please come home soon...Robin..." Starfire whispered, and picked up Little Woman and continued to read into the night.

* * *

**Star/Rob fans: I can't say this will have a happy ending... but it might! I am open for suggestions! Please forgive me if my grammer is atrocious! This is just a rewrite of chapter one! I'll update chapter two in like an hour!**

**Please review, it is the only modivation to get me to update! No flames, just civilized constructed critism, if neccisary! (can't spell)**

**To Terra Fans: this is not the fic for you, please leave, and I am sorry if I offended you. PLEASE LEAVE!**

**Okay, if you are confused, here is what happened:**

**1.) Wrote a story.**

**2.) Read it over**

**3.) Completely spazzed, and reread it again to see if I actually published it**

**4.) Screeched and rewrote the story.**

**5.) Looked at Reviews**

**6.) Honored reviewers for having good patience with the story**

**7.) Banged head on table.**

**There you go! Now please review!**


	2. A Familiar Girl and Strange Visions

**I Can Stop the Pain**

**By Rose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, heck! I don't even own my OC! But D-I-WaRrIa does! (gives her a high-five and fruit basket) But mark my words, I WILL OWN LARRY! ONE DAY!**

**Summary: Starfire's heart breaks as Robin finds himself falling helplessly for a new girl. Raven seems to be having the same problem as she and Terra battle over Beastboy. PAIRNGS: Star/Rob/OC, Terra/BB/Rae, Cyborg/Bumblebee. **

**Chapter Two: A Familiar Face and Familiar Vision**

**Major drama warning at the end. if you don't like it, I advice you to read what this story's genre is.

* * *

**

By the time the titans arrived at the opening of Club Lush, the place was packed! Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Terra all rode in the T-car, and Robin arrived on his R-cycle, and once they all got out, an immediate crowd of fans formed.

"AHHH! Get away!" skrieked Terra, as a huge mob of guys started to run towards her.

"Duuude! This is awesome!" said Beastboy, loving the attention.

"..er, lets just try to get into the building..," said Robin, who was blushing at all the girls who were screaming his name.

"Way ahead of you." said Raven as she levitated herself above the crowd and flew to the entrance, many people groaned as she left, mostly boys. Beastboy, Robin, and Terra followed her, and Cyborg stayed behind to warn everyone not to touch 'his baby'...

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABY!" shrieked Cyborg as he watched in horror as some teenagers checked out the T-car, and beganpokingit. Many of them started to flee asCyborg pulled out his sonic cannon, untill...

"Hey Sparky, control yourself!" said a familiar voice behind him. Cyborg turned around and gasped as he saw Bumblebee, only she looked different. For one thing, her hair was down and completely straight. She wore a light yellow polo shirt over a white camisole, and dark blue hip-huggers. She also wore yellow converse shoes, and wore a wide grin as she watched Cyborg stare at her.

"Hey Bee! When did you get here?" he asked, still allowing his eyes to linger on her body.

"About five minutes to go, and Sparky? My eyes are up here, not down there!" she said, starting to get annoyed at his blunt staring areas.

"Uh...sorry! It's just, damn Bee, you look great!" complimented Cyborg.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself, want to go inside?" asked Bee, blushing brightly.

"Yeah, I didn't drive 13 miles to stand outside," said Cyborg as he and Bumblebee walked into Lush.** (Okay, did it sound like I made BumbleBee OOC? Sorry if I did, I didn't intend to. Jinx won't be appearing in this story, HIVE bores me.)**

Inside the club, Terra and Beastboy immediatlyhad taken up the dance floor, it was obvious who were the talented dancers in the team, a huge crowd formed around them, and most guys yelled things like: "Yeah! Check HER OUT! Damn girl, you got skill!" and most girls yelled things such as "Go Terra, go Beastboy!" Raven rolled her eyes, _'how pathetic'_ she thought, but inside, she was gleaming with jealousy.

"Hey Raven, you okay?" asked Robin, as he noticed her glares towards Beastboy and Terra.

"Fine." she answered coldly, ending all other possible chances for a conversation.

"..er..okay." said Robin, a little frightened by her death glares...until her understood her angry actions._'Oh my god, she's jealous!'_ he thought andgrinned as he thought of an idea for her problem.

"So, do you want to dance?" he asked incocently, forming a plan in his mind.

"What?" scoffed Raven, "No thanks, dancing's not my..thing."

"Whatever, can you not dance or something?" asked Robin, attempting to touch a nerve.

"Yes, I can't dance." she answered, rolling her eyes, but Robin wasn't backing down.

"Really? I thought _all_ girls could dance!" he scoffed, trying to make her annoyed.

"Well you thought wrong." she answered ignoring his rudeness.

"I mean, look at Terra! If _she_ can dance, so can you!" said Robin, trying to see if Raven would show any signs of annoyance or jealousy.

"Yeah, whatever." said Raven, glaring at him, as though _daring_ him to answer back.

"..er, right." said Robin as he gave up on his plan and just stoodsilentlyby her. They both watched Terra and Beastboy dancewith little intrest, until Terra (to Raven's horror) started to move her body up against Beastboy's. To both Robin and Raven's surprise, Terra actually started to grind with him! **(Grinding: Lowest form of dancing. More like stand up sex. Only with clothes. Seriously wrong, I hate it.) **Raven gasped and glared in anger as Terra continued until she snapped and...

"Oh, come on!" snapped Raven as she yanked Robin onto the dance floor, and began to dance, and to Robin's surprise, she really _danced!_ She twirled, jumped, spun, and performed all sorts of dance moves, from modern dancing to break dancing! Robin had difficulty keeping up with her and eventually gave up when Raven let herself go and moved her body to the beat of the music and danced like a professional. A huge crowd formed around her, leaving Terra and Beastboy behind, and stared in awe as Raven danced and danced. Raven grinned as Beastboy and Terra walked over to see what everyone was looking at and sheblushed when Beastboy drooled at her. Terra rolled her eyes and muttered "What, have they not seen anyone dance before? I was dancing way better than _that_!"

Finally, Raven ran out of breath and stopped just as the song ended. Everyone applauded and whistled, and Raven blushed madly.

"Nice, and you said you couldn't dance!" teased Robin, as he grinned at her.

"Shut up" she said, but smiled slightly at the compliment.

"Wow, Raven, you are an awesome dancer!" complimented Beastboy as he practically slipped on his drool on the floor.

"Look's like someone spilled a drink," he said nerviously, as Robin raised his eye brows in amusment.

"Right, someone should clean that up," said Raven, trying not to kill Robin, and still blushed.

"So Raven, you wanna be my dance partner for the next song?" asked Beastboy as he tried not to look at Robin's face of pure amusement.

"Sure, why not?" said Raven, as she drained her root bear, and walked out with Beastboy just as the song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' came on. **(I LOVE THAT SONG!)** Robin looked over in the D.J's direction, mentally thanking it for playing one of his favorite songs, and laughed in surprise when he saw that Cyborg and BumbleBee had taken over the D.J's job. _'They make an awesome couple!'_ he thought as he saw them slow dance together. He glanced over in Raven and Beastboy's direction and smiled as he saw them slow dance as well, and he laughed when he saw Terra watch them in complete anger and jealousy, and viciously attack anyone who attempted to talk to her. **(Think Starfire from A Date With Destiney, only prettier :p Sorry to Terra fans, and for the last time, STOP READING THE FIC!)**

Robin suddenly felt lonesome for Starfire. This would have been a great Earth experiance for her, despite what happened the first time she went to a club...**(Episode: Sisters, in case you forget!)** He smiled at the memory. Any memory with Starfire usually made him smile. Dancing with her to this song was a dream he often had, often ending with them both leaning in to kiss... He sighed. Whatever he did, it wasn't the same without having Starfire with him.

"Robin?" said a familiar voice. Robin turned around, and gasped in surprise.

"Sandra? Hey! How have you been?" he asked embracinga girlwarmly.

"I've been fine, 'Boy Wonder', how about you?" she asked, giving him a smile, that immediatly sent all thoughts of Starfire away. **(This is the part where you gasp in fury)**

"I've been alright, 'Wondergirl', you changed!" said Robin as he automadically allowed his eyes to linger at the 'more mature' spots on her body. She was very tall with long blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink rose in her hair and a pink and white swirly midriff top. She wore a tight black leather skirt and black fishnet tights, with dark pink wrap-around-the-leg high healed sandals. **(Your typical blond bitch, and I apologize to any blond's out there who are not bitches. I have nothing against your hair color.)**

"Not really, do you not remember?" She asked, and grinned to the fact that he was boldly staring at 'certain places'.

"I remember how fond you were of baby dolls and stickers, and not fishnet tights and mini skirts" joked Robin.

"Oh yeah? Well I recall that you weren't into tights and spandex...wait, yeah you were!" laughed Sandra, aka: Wondergirl.

"Hey, they help me be flexible!" defended Robin.

"Uh-huh, sure they do!" she said sarcastically, "And why are they bright green?" she asked in fake innocence.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and said softly, "...It's my favorite color..."

Sandra laughed and left to get a drink from the bar. When she came back, she asked "So, what are you doing in Jump City?"

"I protect it with my team," said Robin, proud to be able to say 'I protect Jump City.'

"Really? Awesome! Can I meet your team?" she asked with intrest.

"Yeah sure, oh wait! One of them is sick and not here...uh...Starfire! Right! Starfire is sick, she couldn't come," said Robin, shocked at the fact that he had forgotten Starfire's name.** (This is the part where you destroy anything remotely similar to Robin)**

"Oh that's too bad," said Sandra absentmindedly twirling her hair. "What about your other team mates? Tell me about them!"

"Sure, okay." said Robin, and he ledher over to Cyborg and Bumblebee who were getting drinks, talking about music.

"Hey Cyborg, Bumblebee! I want you to meet one of my really old friends, Sandra Laurence!" introduced Robin.

"'Sup Sandra?" asked Cyborg as they shook hands and Bumblebee grinned at her.

"Not too much, was that you guys doin' the awesome D.J-ing?" **(I know there's no such word as D.J.-ing, leave me alone!)**

Cyborg grinned, "Yeah, me and Bee got skills, thanks"

Sandra laughed and waved goodbye as Cyborg and Bumblebee left to go back to the D.J. table.

"You have cool friends!" said Sandra as she watched them leave.

"Yeah, but let's go meet Terra!" said Robin ethusiastically.

They walked together over where Terra was sitting on a stool and scowling, she looked up at Robin and was about to say something nasty when Sandra said, "Oh my gosh! Was that you who doing the awesome dancing!" **(Blech)**

Terra's face lit up when she heard that, "Yeah, I guess so, thanks!" she smiled, "Who are you?"

"My name's Sandra, I'm a friend of Robin's!" she answered and blushed when Terra mouthed _'I approve'_ to Robin, who rolled his eyes, but stillcouldn't remember Starfire. **(I hate myself for writing this.)** Terra and Sandra chatted a while, and Terra seemed to become friends with her by the end of their conversation on dancing and clothes.

"Yo Robin, who's the friend?" asked Beastboy as he and Raven walked off the dance floor to see him.

"This is Sandra, Sandra, this is Raven and Beastboy," explained Robin. "Sandra's alsoWondergirl.

"Hi!" said Sandra, grinning at them all and shaking there hands, when she shook Beastboy's hand, he wouldn't let go, and Raven had to nudge him to let go.

"Perv" muttered Raven and Beastboy blushed.

But when Sandra shook Raven's hand, Raven felt her body tense up and gasped in shock as everything started to fade and she felt a cool sensation fill her body, wiping away any heat she felt. She closed her eyes in shockof seeing everything fade, but when she did, confusing yells and voices was all she heard. She finally opened her eyes to see if the sound would stop, but when she did, her mind was immediatly filled with a bunch of confusing messages and visions..

**'FLASH**

_Sandra and Robin stood next to each other, grinning lovingly at one another and kised each other passionatly on the lips... crying was heard in the backround..._

**FLASH**

_Starfire was sitting on the roof, crying her eyes out, and wiping away the blood which covered her body. Laughter was heard in the backround..._

**FLASH**

_Robin was yelling at Starfire and Sandra was on the ground hurt, and Starfire was crying softly, as Cyborg yelled angilly at Robin..._

**FLASH**

_Beastboy and Raven embraced each other lovinly, staring in horror as hundreds of sharp rocks flew in their direction..._

**FLASH**

_Starfire and Sandra glared at each other, holding up spears and running at each other from opposite sides, hatred burning in there eyes..._

**FLASH**

_Starfirewalked to a cliff and looked down, straring at the cold rocks the lay at the bottom. In an instant, she flung herself off the cliff and stared at the sharp rocks coming closer and closer until...'_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raven screamed and found herself on the ground, panting and nearly in tears, as she looked up and saw three confused faces stare down at her and one extremely worried Beastboy.

"Raven, what's the matter!" asked Beastboy, picking her up wedding style and feeling her forehead.

"Okay, note to self, don't shake hands with Raven.." said Sandra, as confused as Terra and Robin.

"Do you think she caught Starfire's disease or something?" asked Terra and once again, Robin remembered Starfire and glanced at his watch, which read 2:25 A.M. "We need to get back to to the tower and Starfire!" he said, "are you sick Raven?" he added when he saw her go pale when he said 'Starfire'.

"No, I'm not sick, I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over me..." said Raven, her voice shaking. _'Those pictures...those visions.. were they real? Is that our future?'_ she thought, as she was carried back to the T-car by Beastboy, and setttled herself so her head was on his lap, and Terra was grinding her teeth in pure anger. Cyborg and Bumblebee sat up front.

"Hey Sandra, where are you staying?" asked Robin, as he walked to the T-car.

"I was planning to stat in a hotel, why?" she asked, pointing to a nearby inn and her stuff over by her purse.

"You don't have a place to stay? Come live with us, why have tons of extra rooms!" said Robin, giving her a smile.

"Really, can I trustyou Robin?" she asked suedusivly. **(Can't spell, deal with it)**

Robin blushed madly at her joke, and smirked and said, "Does it matter? Come on! You'll get to meet Starfire!" he said.

"Fine, itsounds great!" said Sandra as she gave in, and a little annoyed that he only wanted her to stay so she could see Starfire. They both got into the T-car and drove home, talking and joking around, while Raven sat in the back with a horrified expression on her face, trying to understand what the visions meant and if they were true...

* * *

**End of Chapter Two, please no flames, but nice critism might help. Suggestions are open and no pairing bashing, except Rob/Sandra. I ENCOURAGE IT!**

**Star/Rob fans: I can't say this will have a happy ending... but it might! I am open for suggestions! Please forgive me if my grammer is atrocious! **

**To Rae/BB Fans: this is the fic for you, but it won't be a huge part of the story! It's just going to be additional humor and drama to each chapter, and of course, I'll dedicate a few chapters to them. I'm open for suggestions!**

**To Terra/BB Fans:..leave, before I get mean. I am not a Terra fan, and this fic is not going to end in terra/bb, in fact, I don't think they'll last to chapter four! **

**Cy/Bee fans: Hoorah for you, it's a couple in the story. But a very little one, I apologize. I'll add dates, and occasional visits from bee, but I won't dedicate chapters to them or anything, sorry.**

**Please review, it is the only modivation to get me to update! No flames, just civilized constructed critism, if neccisary! (can't spell)**

**To Terra Fans: this is not the fic for you, please leave, and I am sorry if I offended you. PLEASE LEAVE! ARE YOU STILL HERE! OMG, LEAVE! NOW.**

**Bye Friends! Please Review!**


	3. The Favors We Ask and the Promises We Ma...

**I Can Stop the Pain**

**By Rose**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. And I don't own Napolian Dynamite. The people who do...are brilliant...BRILLIANT!**

**Summary: Starfire's heart breaks as Robin finds himself falling helplessly for a new girl. Raven seems to be having the same problem as she and Terra battle over Beastboy. PAIRNGS: Star/Rob/OC, Terra/BB/Rae, Cyborg/Bumblebee. **

**Alrighty then. the creepy monkeys sent by PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk forced me to the computor chair and have glued the key board to my hands. Ugh. HOW RUDE. lol. Guess this means I have to update... YAY!**

**Reviews: (I get help from Raven, Starfire, Larry, Slade, and RedX, and sometimes Robin!)**

**Rose: let's answer reviews, people! yay!**

**Raven: you are too happy. I need to drain your energy.. (makes big black sucking-ball-of-doom thing with powers)**

**Rose: O.O thatzok!**

**Starfire: I want you to answer the happy girl! The reviewer who sends us animals!**

**Slade: she's cool. I want to know how she trained the monkeys.**

**Robin:STOPGIVING HIM IDEAS!**

**PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk: Wow, thanks for reviewing so much! Your reviews make me laugh. "HAHA", like that. It was your review that made me update! (And I got some good ideas, so..) Wow. You really like my story. To be honest, I don't think its that good. I like your Lost a thousand times better! I think I went over two days...maybe thats why the monkeys started to throw fruits... lol. I can understand you liking Terra. YAY, YOU DON'T LIKE HER IN MY STORY! Thats all I ask. You don't have to hate her outside my stories, just inside! Thanks for your reviwes! NOW STOP CHOKING...NOW...wait, no...NOW! **

**KidsFlashIsHot: Breathing might help, lol. You really can? The one's off Raven? YES! Thats what I was totally aiming for! Only, I can imagine it with music...wait, now i can, nevermind! Dude, Terra might not die, but I will make her life HELL. Don't worry, and when I get bored, I'll make her die in some sort of freak accident. TERRA-HATERS, UNITE! (sry 'bout that, a little sugar high at the moment)**

**RedX: Terra Haters, unite? wow. nice, Rose.**

**Rose: shut up, spandex boy.**

**Larry: (sings 'Spandex' over and over again)**

**Raven: (glares at me) Look what you made him do!**

**Starfire: spandex, spandex, spandex, spandex! (continues to sing)**

**Rose: Urg. sorry Raven..**

**Raven: (glares at Starfire)**

**RedX: (walks up to Starfire) Do I make you randy?**

**Robin: O.O (attacks RedX with a mailbox)**

**Rose: MY MAILBOX!**

**RedX: MY BACK!**

**Raven: STOP COMPLAINING!**

**Rose: (glares at Robin) next reviewer!**

**STARROB: Will do, don't worry. er...thanks..you mean my story wasn't cool before! lol, jk.**

**Raven: keep going. lets just get it all done.**

**Robin's Lil Angel: Terra will be hit with many inanimate objects, don't worry. Lol. Actually, I have seen Napolian Dynamite (GOSH!) but Raven's 'Idiot' is not like the one from the movie. It's just her saying: 'Idiot.' But Cyborg is totally saying 'Gosh!" like Napolian Dynamite...but don't sue! I DON'T OWN IT! (adds it to disclamer) Thanks for reviewing.**

**D-I-WaRrIa: of course I used your character. It was a good idea! You don't mind everyone bashing her, do you? Because I have quite a few already...lol. Yeah, she reminded my of Terra. They'll be friends! and possibly both die... MWAHAHAHA..ehem..sry. Thanks for the tip, but I read it and was like: "WHAT DID I DO?" and HAD to redo it. But I'll try not to, because I think your right! Yeah, Raven's visions were almost the whole plot of the story... I think I should change this to tragety/Romance. Maybe... I dunno yet! Thanks for the review and character! By the way, fluff alert! I'm serious, RUN WHILE YOU CAN! Or grab a puke bag... I went a little over the edge, this time. My other story won't have so much on the update, ...maybe... sorry, fluff's my thing. and horror. Good Luck!**

**Slade: let me guess, two of those were favorites?**

**Larry: we should send them gift baskets!**

**Raven: why? We write stories for THEM, they should review US in return. That's their gift.**

**Starfire: That is true, but we write them for fun, not as gifts. We choose to write for the reviewers.**

**Rose: WHO IS 'WE'! I THINK YOU MEAN, ME!**

**RedX: She has a point. and I don't want to be blamed for being the worst author in the world.**

**Rose: (eye twitch) PrInCeSs-RaVaN-DaRk, is you are reading this, SEND YOUR SPECIAL TRAINED MONKEYS ON REDX, HE'S BEING A PUNK!**

**Raven: (rolls eyes) story time:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter The Favors We Ask, and the Promises We Make**

When the titans got home, Beastboy carried Raven to her room while Terra and Cyborg followed behind, Cyborg desperately trying to prevent Terra from lifting a rock and smashing itdown Raven's skull.

"Terra, come on, girl. Stop being so stupid!" said Cyborg, dragging her away.

"Shes...touching...my...Beastboy...must...destroy!"muttered Terra angrilly, clenching her teeth and narrowing her eyes.

"...er..want some ice cream?" asked Cyborg, not knowing what to do with the creepy girl.

"...attack Rav- SURE! Can I have chocolate with whipped cream and hershey sryup and-" continued Terra as she dragged Cyborg down to the kitchen. **(As much as I hate her, the girl's got good food taste. yum)**

Meanwhile, Robin and Sandra hadn't come inside yet and were walking around outside. It was late November, and just a little cold, but still nice enough to walk without a coat. They walked around the tower, talking and blushing when they caught each other's eyes.

"Oh Robin, look at the sky!" said Sandra, pointing to the stars. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"They're gorgeous." said Robin, not looking at the stars.

"I know," she said falling to the ground on her back to get a better look. "I have always wanted to go up there, I mean, really up there!" she said pointing near the moon.

"Haven't you been in a space ship before?" asked Robin, bewildered.

"Never got the chance. Too much stuff going on down here." she answered in a regretful tone.

"I understand how that feels..." said Robin looking up and the stars and joining her in lying down on his back.

"Robin?" Sandra asked suddenly, breaking a long silence.

"Yeah?" he said, rolling on his side to look at her better.

"Will you do something for me?" asked Sandra.

Robin smiled, "I'll do anything."

"Will you promise to take me up there some day?"

"Of course! You should see the T-sub, it can do space travel! Plus, if you want to know a really thorough discription, Starfire can tell you all about it! She's been up there millions of times!" said Robin, nodding his head.

"Oh." said Sandra, her voice slightly bitter. "She has, has she? That's nice."

* * *

**TO RAVEN AND BEASTBOY:**

Raven was settled in her bed, as tucked up as you could be, with her, a cup of Beastboy's...drink...if you could call it that.

"Um, Beastboy, what is this?" asked Raven, trying to 'un-tuck' herself, since she was having difficulty breathing, and pointed to the nasty-smelling liquid in the cup.

"Tea! Try it, you'll love it! I make it for Terra and me, sometimes!" said Beastboy,taking medicine outfor her and tucking her back in, tightly.

"Beastboy, I can hardly breathe! Don't tuck me in so tight!" said Raven.

"Oh, sorry." said Beastboy, blushing, "Now drink this medicine, it should make that head ache go away," said Beastboy, feeling her head with his handand handing her some pills with the other.

"How did you know I had a headache?" asked Raven, looking confused.

"Youmentioned thatyou did in the car, remember?"

"I said it once. And you were talking to Terra!..I thought.." said Raven, reallypleased that he had remembered.

"I wasn't really listening, to be honest." explained Beastboy, blushing a bit, "I was too worried about you."

Raven blushed and prayed to god that nothing would shatter or burst into flames. Nothing did. "Thanks Beastboy," she whispered.

"It's no problem, now swallow your tea with your pills," ordered Beastboy, handing her the cup.

"Right..." said Raven, looking uneasily down at the brown sludge, and to her horror, saw floating chunks of...what looked like, rubber! "What is that!" she asked, nearly throwing the cup at the wall.

"Tofu!" said Beastboy proudly. "Try it, you'lllove it! Terra drinks it with me all the time," he said.

That did it. Determinded to be better than Terra, Raven drank nearly the entire cup, chunks and all,trying desperatly not to puke, then drained the rest, wiping her wet lips on a napkin and using nearly all her strength to not make anything in her room break...

**WITH TERRA AND CYBORG**

"AHH!" srieked Terra as her bowl of ice cream shattered into a thousand pieces, sending ice cream, chocolate,and whipped cream all over her and Cyborg.

"Not cool, man." said Cyborg, as he licked his fingers and arm.

**BACK TO RAVEN AND BEASTBOY**

"You like it?" asked Beastboy.

"...its...great..." struggled Raven, still trying not to barf and break anything.

"Wow, but uh...you forgot to take yout pills." said Beastboy, grinning ear to ear.

"WHAT?" Raven shrieked, as the refrigerator in the kitchen jumped a foot, and landed on Cyborg's foot.

"Yeah, but I'll make more, don't worry!" said Beastboy, and opened the door, eyes widening at the sound of Cyborg's screams of pain.

"MY FOOT! AHHH! PAIN! STUPID CENSORED FRIDGE!"

"Whoops..." muttered Raven, and silently chanted her three favorite words in attempt to not hurt anyone any more.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zythos..."

"Azerath, Metion, Zynthos..."

**WITH SANDRA AND ROBIN**

Robin finally got up from the groundand helped Sandra up as they walked to the tower.

"You'll stay right next to Starfire and me!" explained Robin. "Starfire's room will be on your side, then your room, then my room."

"Cool. Can't wait, and I seriously can't thank you enough for this!" said Sandra, not sounding that thankful, still miffed at Robin's continuous mentioning of Starfire.

Robin finally caught on, "Hey, is there something bothering you?" asked Robin.

"No, I'm fine! Really," said Sandra, feeling guilty.

**Meanwhile...**

"Cyborg, I believe you shall be fine. We will ask Raven why she did this in the morning, she is not feeling normal." said Starfire calmly, placing an ice pack on his foot and proping his leg up on a pillow, on the couch.

"Thanks Star, dunno what I'd do without you...and...er...really sorry about waking you up." said Cyborg, looking uneasily at the blasted holes in the walls."

_'Note to self: Never wake up Starfire'_ thought Terra and Cyborg.

"It is not a problem, dear friends! I will be fixing those holes in the morning. I feel much better, and do you know where Robin is?" Starfire asked.

"Still outside, with the new girl, Sandra." said Cyborg.

"Alright, I shall go greet her and Robin!" she said, cheerfully and skipped off towards the door.

**Back with Robin and the Bitc-...Imean...Sandra...ehem..**

"You don't sound fine, are you sure your okay?" asked Robin, concerned.

"Sorry, just feeling crabby, that's all." said Sandra with a laugh, but the look on Robin's face told her that he didn't buy it.

"Look, you don't have to tell me, don't worry about it." said Robin, statring to walk towards the door.

"...Robin!" called Sandra suddenly, running to catch up with him, "I have a question."

"What's up?" Robin asked, crossing his arms. Both he and Sandra failing to notice Starfire not far behind them.

"Do you like Starfire!" blurted out Sandra, blushing.

"What?...uh...well...teamates aren't supposed..to...well," stuttered Robin, feeling uncomfortable. Starfire from behind him stopped suddenly, and floated away from them, but still listened to their conversation.

"Seriously Robin, if you weren't a titan, what would your answer be?" asked Sandra, giving him a sad look.

"No!" Robin said immediatly, then looked completely confused. _'What! WHAT! What did I just say?...was I right? Maybe I don't like her..._

_oh, shut up, you know thats not true, you've always liked her! _

_Have I? What about Sandra? _

_That's ATTRACTION, moron. _

_No, its not, I think I really like her! _

_You don't!_

_I do! _

_What about Starfire!_

_...She'll always be there, I shouldn't have to worry. _

_Yes you sh-_

_SHUT UP!'_

"No, I don't have feelings for Starfire, why do you ask?" said Robin.

"No reason!" said Sandra, grinning. "I think I'll go to bed now, I'll see you later"

"'Kay," said Robin and sat down again, still debating his feelings inside his head.

Away from him, Starfire sat down also, looking extremely pale, and holding her hand over her mouth. This had to be worse than rejection, he didn't hold back, or even look sorry. He just said it, straight out. Like it wasn't hard at all...

Tears began to well up in her eyes... she needed to get out of here... but Cyborg expected her and Sandra to meet. Well, she might as well get it over with...

Starfire held back tears and walked up to Sandra, forcing a grin. Thank God for good acting skills.

She took a deep breath and prepared to say her greeting speech. "Hello, my name is Starfire, what is your name, what is your favorite color, and will you be my friend?" she asked smiling.

Sandra looked at Starfire, in slight annoyance, and smirked. "My name is Sandra, my favorite color is none-of-your-bussiness, and no!"

Starfire stood there in shock as she watched Sandra float off into the tower. "Clorbag..." she muttered and floated to her room, skipping any chances to see Sandra again.

**BACK TO RAVEN AND BEASTBOY**

"Hey, Raven! I'm back with your new favorite tea!" announced Beastboy.

_'RAVEN, YOU MORON, WHAT DID YOU DO?' _shrieked Raven from inside her head, but smiled and shoved the pills in her mouth and took a deep sip, pretending it was one of Cyborg's famous hot chocolates.

_'GOOD LORD, AND I THOUGH STARFIRE'S FOOD WAS BAD!...Have mercy, I think I just swallowed a piece of tofu...ew, it's slimy! Don't break things, Don't break things, Don't break things..'_ chanted Raven, over and over in her mind.

"Thanks Beastboy, its great, want the rest?" asked Raven.

"Sure, thanks!" said Beastboy. "Want to know why I drink it so much?" asked Beastboy.

"Because you like it?"

"Yeah, that and it gives me good breath! Seriously, smell!" said Beastboy, and breathed into her face.

"Uh...that's okay...oh, your right, it does," said Raven in disbelief.

"Yep! And it helps, since it tastes so good!" said Beastboy, draining the rest in the cup. "Need anything else?" he asked.

"No, I'm alright, you can go..." said Raven.

"Kay," said Beastboy and turned to go.

"Wait! Beastboy!" called Raven, "Do you mind sleeping on my bed tonight? Please?" asked Raven, blushing madly.

Beastoy turned bright red. "Yeah, of course!" he answered eagerly, and turned into a cat, curling up next to Raven and she fell alseep to her purring, later turning back into his human form and watching her sleep next to him, then falling back alseep to the sound of her breathing...praying that the feeling he was having right now would never end...

* * *

**HECK YES, I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

**Erg, doesn't Sandra sound like a biatch! UGH. oh well. makes the story more dramatic! The next chapter will have a scene from Raven's visions! STAY TUNED!**

**But first, a poll! yay! (weird questions, but I love polls!)**

**POLL:**

**Who is your favorite Teen Titans character and why?**

**What is your favorite Teen Titan episode(s)?**

**What is your favorite genre?**

**Who would you date if you had to choose a character from Teen Titans?**

**Describea perfect date: (with anyone)**

**What is your favorite TV show? (other than TT :)**

**What is your favorite vegetable?**

**Do you like school? (answer wisely...)**

**If yes, than what is your favorite subject?**

**Out of all your friends, who would you choose to spend the rest of your life with (married), and why? (LOL) pretend you don't have to kiss or make out and stuff like that... its hypothetical!**

**Do you believe in god? if no, why not? (optional)**

**Have you ever been kissed? (By a guy/girl your age and not a relative. A real kiss!)**

**What is your opinion on gay marriages? (optional)**

**Do you like Terra? **

**Have you ever considered rob/rae pairing?**

**Will you be my friend?**

**Do you like fruit?**

**Have you taken your medicine?**

**Do you see dead people?

* * *

****Okay! the end, I shall post the results of the poll next chapter, unless you don't want me to. But please answer!**

**and don't forget to press that review button!**

**But of course, pleaseREVIEW first or I will not update. I believe that since I took the time to update for you, you should review in return, and reviewing is so much easier! I DON'T CARE IF ALL YOU SAY IS: 'cool.' Just please review!**

**REVIEW: And i don't mind suggestions, or tips, or slight critism. But please don't flame!**

**SORRY IF MY GRAMMER IS BAD, IM TRYING TO DO BETTER!**

**RedX: when are you adding me in!**

**Rose: when I send your invitations for you and Mad Mod's wedding! DUH.**

**RedX: OH, STOP BLUFFING, WE ALL KNOW YOU WON'T!**

**Raven: shut up, all of you!**

**Starfire: yes, please!**

**Larry: SPANDEX, SPANDEX, SPANDEX! (is stomped on by Raven)**

**Rose: g2g and do homework, bye bye my duckies!**

**LuvRose,Jackalobe.**


	4. How Friendship Often Shines Through Love

**I Can Stop the Pain**

**By Rose or Jackalobe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But I DO own this story, and my peanut butter sandwich!**

**Chapter Four: How Friendship Can Shine Through Love**

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! Raven's Visions don't happen in order. REMEMBER THAT!**

**And please do excuse my sick grammer, I really am trying to do better!**

**

* * *

**

Beastboy was the first to wake that morning. He untwining his body from Raven's, inhaling deeply and smiling as he watched her dream on. He decided against leaving her room and returned on Raven's bed, relaxing on her sheets, and there he sat, deep inthoughts of Raven, and occasional thoughts of other pointless things, often leading back to Raven. He watched the dark beauty sleep, and caressed her hair absetmindedly. _'What does she dream about?'_ he wondered watching her face, as she smiled in her sleep and let out a soft sigh.

**Raven's Dream...**

_It couldn't get better than this. Beastboy and her, were actually together, kissing, hugging, doing everything Raven had always imagined. He ran his fingers through her hair, whispering her name, and cuddling closer to her, purring in her ear, and clutching her to him, as though refusing to let her go. Refusing to let her leave, and she smiled closing her eyes happily._

_'Beastboy...' she murmered, staring into his eyes, seeing what lied beneath. She saw happiness, and joy. She saw longing and lust. She even saw love and desire. Beastboy loved her... it was too good to be true. Tears slipped down her face, and she shuddered._

_'Raven, what's wrong?' asked Beastboy, looking into her eyes._

_'I'm afraid...' she answered, 'I am afraid...to be this happy...something will go wrong, won't it?' she asked, touching his cheek, praying what he would say would calm her._

_'Nothing could go wrong, as long as your with me, nothing is wrong.' answered Beastboy, still hugging her and kissed her forehead in reasurrence._

_'I love you,' she whispered._

_'Raven, I love you too...' he whispered back, smiling._

_This, was bliss..._

_And then, it was all gone._

_Raven sat in a baren waste land, calling for her friends, and shaking with fear. 'Terra? Robin? Cyborg? Starfire? BEASTBOY?' she called in confusion and panic._

_'Raven, Raven...Raven...Raven?' called a voice, a familiar voice to Raven. She couldn't turn around, she knew she would regret it. _

_'Raven? Raven! RAVEN!' the voice screamed, like a child crying for her mother._

_'Starfire...' whispered Raven, turning around,and sure enough, there sat Starfire. Tears of joy swimming down the aliens cheeks and running to Raven, giving her a hug._

_'Starfire, what is it?' asked Raven. 'Why are you crying?' she asked, as Starfire buried her face in Raven's arms, soaking them with salty tears._

_'I'm not crying...' said Starfire, suddenly, looking up, tears streamig down her face._

_'What are you talking about? Look at yourself, Star!' said Raven, pointing at her wet cheeks._

_'Oh, that...' said Starfire. 'It was nothing, Raven. He didn't mean to.' she explained and clutching her chest in pain._

_'Who didn't mean to do what?' asked Raven darkly._

_Starfire's eyes grew dark and cloudy. 'Robin.' she answered, her voice in a barely audible whisper._

_'What did he do?' asked Raven, fear coming back._

_'He didn't mean to,' repeated Starfire, 'He said he loved me!' _

_'WHAT DID HE DO?' asked Raven, her fear back as Starfire's tears turned thick and red, turning to blood._

_'He killed me.' said Starfire, and slowly removing her hand from her chest. Raven screamed and covered her eyes in horror and imediatly threw up on the ground. In Starfire's chest,was a largehole directly on her heart. A repeatedly stabbed hole,stained withandtrickling blood. Raven screamed louder and sobbed in the alien's chest, until..._

"RAVEN!" yelled Beastboy, as he shook her awake.

"What?" asked Raven, feeling exchausted and nauseous and her cheeks wet with tears like in her dream.

"You were screaming in your sleep, what's the matter?" asked Beastboy, confused and worried. "Are you sick again?"

"No, um, thanks, but Beastboy? Do you mind leaving me alone for a while, I need to talk to Starfire" asked Raven, ignoring Beastboy's upset look.

"...Yeah, sure. If you want..." said Beastboy in disapointment and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Beastboy?" said Raven.

"Yeah?" asked Beastboy, turning around, his ears perking up.

"Thanks," said Raven, turning a little red. "For last night,I think I really needed that,"

"It wasn't a problem, let me know if you ever...well...you know...need me?" said Beastboy, also turning red.

"Yeah, I will."whispered Raven, watching him leave and left to search for Starfire.**

* * *

**

As Beastboy walked into the Common Room, he discovered normal occasions occuring. Terra and Sandra were spiraled about the couch, painting each others nails(badly) withlight pinkand bold orange nail polish, convinced it was the 'Perfect Combination!'

Cyborg on the other hand, was playing video games with Robin, missing Beastboy asRobin continued to beat him every match.

"Dang man, thats the fourteenth time!" complained Cyborg, as the words '**PLAYER TWO WINS!**' flashed on the screen, and Robin doing his victory smirk, while watching Sandra grin and wink in his direction, in return, causing Robin to turn bright red.

"Yeah, well, better luck next time," mocked Robin. "Hey Beastboy, how goes our favorite half demon?"

Beastboy smiled. "Fine, why do you ask?"

Robin smirked. "I don't know...maybe it's 'cause it was you who spent the night with her last night!" Grinning with victory once more, as he watched the color drain from Beastboy's face.

"WHAT?" shrieked Terra in horror, glaring at Beastboy.

"WHAT?" screamed Cyborg, laughing and pointing immaturely.

"Oooh, looks like there's some romance in the tower..." said Sandra, again, smirking.

"It's not what you think!" said Beastboy desperatly, "We didn't do what you think we did!"

"Yeah, sure." said Sandra in mock belief.

"We just slept in the same bed together!" said Beastboy, more calmly and walked to the kitchen pulling out some soy milk and pouring himself some. Cyborg walked up from behind him and shook his head.

"You sly dawg." said Cyborg, laughing.

Beastboy laughed too, "No seriously, Cyborg we didn't."

Cyborg stopped laughing, "So is it serious? Do you really like her?" asked Cyborg.

"No," said Beastboy thoughtfully, "I think I love her..." he blushed.

Cyborg stood in surprise, proccessing the recent information and grinned. "NO WAY!" he yelled. "CONGRATS MAN, THAT'S GREAT!" slapping Beasboy on the back.

"Thanks man." said Beastboy, "now, you ready to get your butt kicked in some serious non-stop video game playing?"

"You know it." said Cyborg as they both ran to the t.v, ready for their typical video game action.

* * *

Raven meanwhile, searched every room in the tower with no luck. Where was Starfire? Perhaps she went shopping... ugh, why couldn't people just stay put! Especially when there's something important to tell them! 

Then she mentally smacked herself. Duh, Raven. Today was Sunday, Starfire is always in the garden on Sundays. She flew outside and rushed to the Tameranean, who sure enough, was watering all the plants and flowers, singing softly her favorite Earth song.

_"Heaven come, and take my hand...lead me through the dark."_ she sang, revealing to Raven a soft and delicate voice, unlike her usual**loud**singsong Tameranean voice. She saw Raven, and gave a weak smile. "Hello Raven," she called, and gave little effort to show some happiness. "How are you feeling?"

A while ago, Cyborg and Raven and Robin had taken Starfire to a Green House, while Beastboy celebrated Terra's birthday by taking her to their favorite amusment park and diner. She was immediately captivated by the tropical and beautiful plants and took a strong affection towards them. Amused, Cyborg allowed her some space in the yard outside the Tower to plant a garden, and Robin bought her books on gardening for beginners. Raven gave her a book of photographs and paintins of Star's favorite plants, and often meditated while Starfire worked endlessly in the garden. Amazingly enough, plants grew and flowers shot out of the ground, painting the ground with many colors. Daffodils, Roses, Violets, Tulips and other flowers completely covered the ground, and decorated the Tower with vines and bushes.

Raven looked admiringly at the purple and blue hydrangeas, a favorite of the helf demon, but spoke quickly. "Not good, Starfire, I need to talk to you." And so, the half demon told the alien of her visions and dreams, (leaving out a lot about Beastboy) and asked her if there was something on her mind.

Feeling guilty, Starfire too told Raven what had recently happened to her, confessing her feelings towards Robin, (no surprise to Raven) and talking about her greeting with Sandra. Raven's eyes narrowed and insulted Sandra, annoyed with her stuck up actions.

"Ignore that snob, she is just a..." stopped Raven, unsure of what word to use in front of Starfire, as to not set a bad example.

"A..._bitch_?" offered Starfire, unaware of her swearing.

"Starfire! Where did you here that?" asked Raven, clearly shocked.

"Friend Terra used the same word on you, and I assumed it wasn't a compliment," she explained. "Is it a scare word?"

"Swear word." corrected Raven, "a bad word, you shouldn't use it."

"My apologies," said Starfire, feeling ashamed.

"Well, it's not like I don't use it..." confessed Raven, "But you probably should keep your 'good girl' impression."

"My what?" asked Starfire, and Raven sighed as she told her practically the entire history of how people catagorize and put people into groups, organized usually by their personality.

"How interesting, and you are in which group?" asked Starfire inocently.

"Most likely and dark or gothic group," she answered, "But I don't like being placed in groups."

"Me either, I believe everyone should have their own special title or catagory." remarked Starfire.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Raven sighed. "Hey Starfire," she asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"...do you think...that Beastboy...that he might, well...I mean, do you think he might like...care, um.." stuttered Raven, feeling her cheeks grow very hot.

"Love you? Yes," answered Starfire, smiling.

Raven gaped at her. She was originally going to ask if he might like Terra, not her! "What? I was going to ask if he liked Terra! What makes you think he likes me?" she blurted out, blushing.

"He might like Terra..." said Starfire thoughtfully, and Raven felt her insides freeze, "But I know he loves you," she smiled.

Raven blushed, "Do you really think so?"

"I wouldn't lie," said Starfire.

Terra and Sandra also walked out of the tower, and sat on the grass, not far from Raven and Starfire. Terra felt sick, as she replayed what Robin had told her over and over again in her mind... he slept with her! How dare she! Beastboy was her's, not some stupid little gothic slut's!What was going on? Her Beastboy? With that gothic bitch? NO! That was wrong, he was hers! What right did_ Raven _have to steal him away?

"Sandra, this sucks, I love Beastboy! How could he do that! with that bitch!" she wailed, as she thought about Beastboy longingly. He had changed a lot since she became a stone. He was taller, getting near to Starfire's height, and was definately more attractive, with his muscels becoming more noticable and his voice got deeper. His uniform was only worn for fighting, and was often seen in jeans and old T-shirts. As for Robin, he too changed. Also taller, going through an enormous growth spurt, now at least six inches taller than Starfire, he also usually wore his uniform only for fighting. As for the girls, none of them grew any taller, but developed more and more into womanhood, and growing out of their awkward teenage stage.

"Girl, just chase the bitch away, that's what I did with Robin!" said Sandra, consoling her hurt and enraged friend.

"Who did he like?" asked Terra, instantly forgetting Beastboy and Raven.

"Starfire!" shrieked Sandra, giggling and laughing. "Can you believe that! Ew, she's an _alien!"_

"No way." said Terra in disbelief, "But she's so stupid! And ew, she can't talk to save her life!" said Terra, giggling also.

"I know, I know!" shrieked Sandra, clutching Terra for support as they both laughed and laughed.

"Yeah, it's not like neither of you are much competition." growled a voice from behind them and there stood Raven and Starfire, each glowering with anger.

"Oh, hi Raven, when did you get here?" asked Sandra, nervously.

"Not too long ago, why? Did I miss something?" asked Raven, he voice growing deadly quiet.

"Yes, you were both laughing loud enough to damage the ears of the people in China," remarked Starfire, coldly.

"Yeah, well, wewere talking about how absurd the idea was for you and Beastboy to get together, so of course we're gonna laugh." Terra insulted casually.

Raven flushed angrilly and glared at Terra. "What, like you honestly think your a better match?" she scoffed.

"No duh." snapped Terra.

"Yeah, what makes you think that he would ever go for you when he's got Terra?" snapped Sandra.

"The same reason Robin goes for Starfire, when he has an open shot at you." snarled Raven, watching happily as Sandra's eyes narrowed.

"Well at least one things certain." snapped Sandra, "At least we know that Robin wouldn't even consider dating an _alien_ who comes from a stupid, gay planet helpless planet overrun with idiots and worthless dumbasses." Starfire's eyesglowed a bright green, and felt ragefill up inside her.

Terra laughed, and smirked at Starfire, then turned to Raven. "Just as Beastboy wouldn't dare to even possibly thinkof dating a filthy little _half breed_ who doesn't know love, and can't even feel it, you stuck up bitc- AHHHH!" shrieked Terra, as she was hurled across the lawn by a black aura and slammed into the Tower, and Sandraasshe was hit in the chest with a green light.

"Robin would have to be sick in mind to like you and Beastboy's brain must be mush to like Terra!"snapped Starfire her eyes glowing a bright green.

"No one here is a bitch, except you!"yelled Raven, her face white with rage.

"You'll pay for that youwhores!" shrieked Terra, as she hurled a boulder at Raven, who was caught off guard and was hit square in the chest and knocked down.

"Ahhh!" she yelled, and Starfire flew overand picked the rock off her, throwing itback at Terra.

"DORKS!"Starfirescreamed... not knowing many earth insults and not wishing to swear.

Sandra hit Starfire with her laser eyes and threw her to the ground, using her super strength. She got up and threw Starfire to the wall of the tower, and slapped her across the face and snarled, "Listen, skank. I don't know what gives you hope in thinking that Robin could ever love you, but news flash, he loves me, NOT YOU! I was his first love, and he still loves me. So what do you think now? Still think he loves you? Honestly, who could love you! Your just a stupid, ugly, and annoying alien!" she grinned in statisfactory as Starfire glared daggers into her.

"Are you upset Starfire?" Sandra laughed, and slapped her again. "Is it because you know that everything that I'm saying is true?" Starfire attempted to kick her, hit her, bite her, do anything to make her shut up!

Sandra's face grew hard and cold. "Or is it because everything I just said, I heard from Robin?" The color drained from Starfire's face, and she felt her body go limp with pain as Sandra slapped her once more and flicked her off. And with that she flounced off. Raven, who was bound to the ground by a rock and covered in cuts and bruises, spit at Sandra and Terra on the way, as they walked into the Tower, both laughing.

Starfire stared at Sandra in horror. She had never felt this angry in her life. She could feel hatred for Sandra, and even Robin inside her. How could he put her on like that? This was just cruelty! And Robin...said those things! He couldn't of! Raven said he liked her...She felt the rage boil up inside her and her face grow hot.

_'You should of seen it coming, Starfire'_ she thought to herself, _'Honestly, she was right...who could love a stupid, and ugly girl like me! Flor'Ander was just the same...what make's Robin any different? you even heard him yourself...stupid, stupid girl...'_ and broke into sobs, as she heard herself criticize what she once admired.

_'I am ugly_

_I am jealous_

_I am stupid_

_I am annoying_

_I am weird, not different_

_I am weak_

_I am worthless_

_I am Starfire,_

_and I am no hero.'_

Eventually Starfire got up, and wiped her tears away. Feeling depressed and holding no self esteem, she lifted the rock that binded Raven to the ground. With a grateful look, Raven sat upon the grass, covered in a series of cuts and bruises. They sat there for a while, finally Starfire breaking the silence, and looking miserably up at Raven.

"Raven?" said Starfire.

"Yes?" asked Raven, as she began to heal all her major wounds, and looked at Starfire.

"Is what Sandra said...what she told me...is it true?"

"What did she tell you?" asked Raven.

"She told me I was ugly, worthless, weak, annoying, stupi-" she began.

"Starfire stop! STOP!" interuppted Raven. "No, none of those things are true!"

"Am I weird?" Starfire whispered. "Am I stupid? Is that why Robin dislikes me?" asked Starfire softly.

"No! He does not dislike you, he just is confused." explained Raven. "And no, you are not weird, nor are you stupid!"

"But he does not love me..." said Starfire sadly.

"Starfire, I am positive he does not love Sandra, and he has always had a huge crush on you,"

Starfire's eyes lit up, "Really? Thanks you so much friend Raven!" cried Starfire, as she hugged Raven.

"No problem, but can you let me go?" asked Raven.

"Sorry, yes." said Starfire, letting her go and backing away.

"Hey Starfire?" whispered Raven.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for fighting with me, I'm glad you wereon my side." said Raven, smiling.

Starfire too, smiled, "Raven, everything I said was true, and to be perfectly honest...I know Beastboy loves you. Cyborg and I read it in his 'journal'," she giggled, as Raven shook her head in disbelief. "I cannot believe you, Star, your not as innocent as I predicted," Raven laughed.

"Yes well, you are not so perfect yourself, Raven," said Starfire, also laughing, "You are the one who is playing video games when the boys leave to go grocery shopping."

"Yo, Raven, Starfire!" said Cyborg, as he came over and sat with them. "The Terra and Sandra just came in, they're pretty hurt and bloodied up...did you guys do something to them?" he asked seriously.

"We did not." lied Starfire, badly. "We were only teaching them combat moves," she tried to explain.

"Save it for someone who believes you." said Cyborg. "Tell me, honestly, what happened? They're telling us you attacked them or something!"

"Well..." said Raven, and she told Cyborg everything that had happened that afternoon, confessing her feelings for Beastboy on the way, and Starfire admitting her feelings for Robin too. "That's really just what happend," she concluded,"I sat for a while, and Starfire stood for a really long time, then we both sat together and talked. That's it."

Cyborg was silent, all he said was, "..damn.."

"You believe us, don't you, friend Cyborg?"

"Hell yeah, I do! I cannot believe those bitches! What they did was just sick! They seriously did that?" he shrieked looking at Starfire and Raven in horror.

"Yea. We wouldn't lie." said Raven.

"We speak the truth." remarked Starfire.

"That's rough man, let's go inside and tell at least Robin about it...Starfire, you don't have to come," he said sympathetically.

"Thank you," she whispered, gratefully.

The three of them approached the Common Room, and heard yelps and cries coming from inside. As they walked in, they saw Terra sobbing against Beastboy, and Sandra crying and **(A/N: both faking)** showing signs of pain. Robin stood above her, his face obviously angry and upset. He saw Cyborg and Raven first, then his face grew more angry when he saw Starfire.

"Robin, we need to tal-" started Cyborg calmly but was interrupted abrubtly by Robin.

"Starfire,JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" shouted Robin, walked over to her, cutting through Raven and Cyborg. "YOU COULD OF SERIOUSLY HURT SANDRA!" he continued to scream, as Starfire grew very silent and looked away.

"Robin, I did not.." she stopped, he was right. She had deliberatly hurt someone, and why? Because she couldn't control her temper. It probably wouldn't of happened if she hadn't hit Sandra in the first place..." I am sorr-" she began, but was also interrupted.

"Starfire **sit down**," comanded Cyborg, his voice cold. "Robin, they told me what happened, and believe me, they had every right to attack Sandra and Terra."

"WHAT? Cyborg, look at Sandra! She is seriously hurt, she has a few broken ribs!" shouted Robin, pointing at Sandra, "There is nothing that could make what Starfire did okay!"

"Man, LISTEN TO ME!Terra andherinsulted them, and also attacked them, most of their attacks were just self defense!" yelled Cyborg. Sandra wimpered, and Robin looked at her in pity, and glared dagers at Starfire, who looked shocked.

Raven noticed, and was also shocked, "Don't look at Starfire like that! That bitch-ass got what she deserved!" snapped Raven.

"Raven, shut up, you are just as guilty as Starfire!" bellowed Robin.

Raven narrowed her eyes, "She insulted us, and called me a filthy _half breed_, I am not going to ever forgive her for that." she whispered, her eyes shut tightly, and her fists clenched. To call her a half breed, was one of the worst insults she could hear. She had heard it all her life, as a child, and still now as a teenager. It echoed it her sleep, taunting her, laughing at her. She hated everyone who called her that, it was beyond calling her any other swear word or insult.

"Raven, you ARE a half breed, breed, demon,it's basically the same thing!but you are a half demon, it's not a big deal!" snapped Robin, showing no sympathy toRaven, and still trying to comfort Sandra, who sent secret smirks at Starfire.

Raven's eye glowed red for a brief moment and she shut them tightly, controlling her anger as best she could. She opened her eyes again, back to normal and shot Robin a look of pure venom. "Go to hell, Robin." and floated to the couch and surrounded herself with her black aura, meditating to keep her anger hidden.

"I'll deal with her later." mutteredRobin.

"Robin, she insulted my planet and my people at my home!"explainedStarfire, desperately.

"What did she say?" said Robin, exasperated.

"She called it stupid and...gay, I believe that is not a good thing, according to what Beastboy and Cyborg normally say..." she said, feeling confused and stupid. "She also called my people weak and worthless! Tamaraneas are not weak!"

"I don't care if she insulted every single member of your family, you don't attack team mates Starfire!" snapped Robin, harshly.

"I REFUSE TO BE TEAM MATES WITH HER!" shrieked Starfire, angry by Robin's words.

"YOU ARE MISSING THE POINT! I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU LIKE EACH OTHER OR NOT, YOU DON'T ATTACK HER!" he snarled.

"AND WHY NOT? SHE ATTACKED ME AND RAVEN AS WELL!"

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T GIAVE A DAMN, STARFIRE! YOU ATTACKED HER FIRST, AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, SHE ATTACKED BACK FOR SELF DEFENSE!" yelled Robin, slaming his fist on the table. "HONESTLY STARFIRE, DO YOU THINK!"

Starfire's face crumpled, and burst into tears, trying to run out of the room, but bumped into Cyborg who held her as she sobbed.

"Think about what your saying, man! You owe he an apology, now!" he glared, very angry.

"Who are you, her brother?" muttered Robin.

Starfire stopped crying suddenly and closed her eyes, and started walking towards the door. She stopped, and turned to Robin, her eyes dull and filled with an unknown look...a look of pure betrayal and torure.

"Robin...is you knew anything about me, you would know that my brother is dead." she answered, coldly and left all the rest of the titans in shock.

* * *

**Rose: eleven pages, think that's enough?**

**Slade: yeah, nice job.**

**Larry: yeah, poor Starfire.**

**Raven: Robin had better go to hell... (continues to glare)**

**Rose: oh he will...**

**Robin: ahhh!**

**RedX: this chapter really sucked, could you get any worse!**

**Rose: (glaresthen grins evilly) that reminds me...CHECK IT OUT!-**

**_To All Who Might Care, (REVIEWERS)_**

**_You are invited, TO A WEDDING! May you be bathed in happiness and joy while celebrating the joining/forcing together of Mad Mode and RedX! They are most honored to have you attend, and presents are optional! They are a young couple, and madly in love...or not, BUT THERE WILL BE CAKE! (Chocolate, Coconut, Vanilla, Ice Cream, Mint, whatever you prefer. Except Tofu, we don't to that...)_**

_**Please RSVP (whatever that stands for) BY REVIEWING, and announcing that you would like to attend, and I will be sure to add you to the ceremony. DO NOT BRING ANY WEAPONS OF ANY SORT, AND YOU WILL BE SHUNNED IF YOU REFUSE CAKE. thatz right, shunned... **_

**_With Much Love for the Dear Couple,_**

**_Rose, or Jackalobe._**

**Rose: You like?**

**RedX: o.0...no...NO..NO! N O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O! (continues to cry and sob in misery)**

**Mad Mod: You spelled 'Mod' wrong...**

**Raven: I'll be there.**

**Robin: Me too, and with a camera.**

**Rose: I AM JUST SO EXCITED!**

**Starfire: a wedding? between men? how Tamaranean!**

**Raven: NEVER, say that again. In public.**

**Rose: REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**I hada chicken over the sea- I am evil, but not for the reason you accused me of, I am a supporter of Rob/Star, I'm just trying to add the drama. Anyways, awesome penname.**

**gladdecease- So sorry about my spacing, I am seriously trying to do better! Yeah, about my issues against Terra and Sandra...lets just say, I think they are just a bunch of BITCH-ASS skanks who don't deserve to breathe. Robin is very stupid, and I'm beginning to think its because of the spandex and tights... (CRASH AND BURN, SPANDEX!) Riiight, so anyways, omigosh, no one dates, ITS AWESOME! You were one of the many who said: 'I don't date' on the poll! well answered! So, you really _like school_? wow, I am one of the people who don't and are serious. But its cool how your favorite subjects are math and english. Anyways, thanks for the review, and I hope you can come to the wedding!**

**RedX: STOP ADVERTISING!**

**Rose: when hell freezes over.**

**RedX: damn my non-freezing powers...**

**PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk- I TOTALLY LOVE YOUR TERRA-TORTURE IDEA! Thanks for reviewing, you have the most amusing reviews! Slade will not give up the monkeys...I am starting to worry... Oh well, SEND IN THE HORNETS! (smiles evilly at Terra and Sandra) lol. Hope you can come to the wedding!**

**RedX: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP IT! THEY WILL ACTUALLY GO!**

**Rose: mwahaha, i know..**

**RedX: Your just a mean bitch.**

**Rose: and you, RedX, are a dork. and a prep (thanks D-I-WaRrIa, nice insult, i've got nothing against punks)**

**RedX: Take. That. Back.**

**Rose: when Terra and Beastboy get together in my story!**

**RedX: CURSE YOUR HATRED TOWARDS TERRA!**

**D-I-WaRrIa- wow, you wrote a really long review, Thanks! I know, Slade is SUCH a prick. and of course we love him! Yeah, my poll was a little random, but who really cares? I liked reading everyone's answers! (and boy, were THEY weird...) But the thing that really made me smile, (and spaz in delight) was what you said for the question: 'Will you be my friend?' That was the nicest thing, anyone has ever said to me, thanks so much. And I totally feel the same way for you! Thanks for reviewing, friend! (btw: If you do a rae/rob pairing story, I'll still review, although its not my fav..but i'll still review!)**

**RedX: she's too nice.**

**Rose: don't bash my friends, fatty.**

**RedX: O.O, I AM NOT FAT!**

**Rose: whatever.**

**RedX: (cries on Mad Mod's shoulder in misery)**

**Slade: I AM NOT A PRICK!**

**Rose: sure you aren't...**

**StarfireRobin4ever- thanks for reviewing, and yay I have a new friend! You had the most amusing reaction to the question: 'Have you ever considered Rob/Rae pairing?' haha, it made me smile. Of course starfire's right, Sandra is a fat clorbag. But i need her head back... lol.**

**Stargirl1066lkl- yes, Sandra is definatly someone you should hate. If you have a hit list, I advise you add her to it, but I'm sorry to say that you might not be the first to kill her. But you are welcome to try! Thanks for answering my poll! I assure you, Sandra's death will be nothing but long and painful. :)**

**Ldy-FloR- hello little miss cooties, lol. If you take your story out, I will cry in public and embarrass myself, and I don't think you want THAT on your conscience. Lol. Yes, the make up was painful, and I laughed a lot while writing. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Rose: AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO FALLING DARK ANGEL! So sorry I never answered your reviews!**

**FallingDarkAngel- I don't mind that you are impatient, it is a fun quality! Anyways, I love your Terra-attacking idea, and now we need to discuss our new one for Sandra, because...like you said...she is evil...EVIL!**

**My idea: We will need hand grenades, rope, lard, a long tube, and wax w/paper...mwahaha. First, we tackle her to the ground and tie her to a tree with rope. THEN, we force feed pure LARD to her with the tube and make her really FAT! After that, we cover her in hot wax and rip all her hair off with the paper, MWAHAHA! Then, we set the hand grenades off all around her, and lastly...we laugh and watch. MWAHAHA! You'll be able to come to the wedding, right? Hope you can go!**

**Gurgalurge- when I become rich and famous, I will give you cheese puffs, but until then, DOOM ON CHEESE PUFFS!**

**RedX's Girlfriend- your a creepy girl. if you review again, I shall make RedX insult you.**

**RedX: (reads her review) ...uh...I'm confused, exactly what am I! Gay or straight, PICK! **

**Rose: bi, happy?**

**RedX: sure, why not. so...do you happen to know this girl?**

**Rose: no.**

**RedX: Oh well, can I still court Starfire?**

**Rose: yeah sure, by all means, please continue!**

**RedX:)**

**Rose:...riiight, then. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SAID YES, THEY WILL BE MY FRIEND! YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE!**

**Please review, and please no flames, except suggestions and constructed critisism. **

**Poll:**

**Should I continue this story?**

**A.) Hell yeah!**

**B.) If you do, I'll break each and every one of your fingers, thus not being able to type.**

**C.) Only to see the wedding of the two cute lovers.**

**D.) Sure, I really like it!**

**E.) If you don't, I'LL CRY FOREVER!**

**F.) yes, please, I won't to see Robin grovel and Sandra burn.**

**G.) You must be on drugs to even think of STARTING this story!**

**-Everyone who chooses A and G are going on my hit list...**

**you can decide if I'm joking or not...**

**Rose, Jackalobe**


	5. Happiness Can't Hide Sorrow

**I Can Stop the Pain**

**By Rose / Jackalobe**

**Disclaimer: Give me a break, if I owned the Teen Titans, why would I waste my time writing this on fanfiction? This would go on tv!

* * *

**

**Lisa: (is singing) Someone left the cake out in the rain...**

**RedX: (is rubbing his temples)...please...one hour is enough.. three hours I can't take! HOW DO YOU TURN HER OFF!**

**Starfire: (frantically searches for an off button on lisa) **

**Lisa: AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE IT! CAUSE IT TOOK SO LONG TO BAKE IT!**

**Rose: Raven, will do the honors?**

**Raven: gladly. (sends Lisa to the eighth demension)**

**Robin: cool!**

**Everyone but Sandra, Terra, BB: (glares at robin**)

**Robin:... is everyone still mad at me?**

**RedX: Rose, will you let me destroy him in the story?**

**Rose: not yet!**

**Starfire: Robin, you are a CLORBAG!**

**Beastboy: ouch, that was harsh Star**

**Raven: wow, even I sorta pity Robin**

**Rose: (looks up Clorbag in the Tameranean-English dictionary) O.O...I didn't know the Tamaranean language was so...colorful...**

**Cyborg: lemme see!...DANG, GIRL!**

**Terra:...I don't understand it...**

**Raven: figures.**

**Terra: hey!**

**Rose: she was only**

**REVIEWS:**

**Jackdaw: Thanks, I appreciate your poll answer.**

**FallingDarkAngel: LONG REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY AND FUZZY! H...scared me...but I'm glad your so...enthusiastic?...lol. Haha, _'thats right, fear the monkeys'_ thats hilarious! Your plan...is...so...awesome! LETS DO IT! My plan for Terra is:**

**Plan: _Bald and Burn_**

**We will need the following:**

**-one flame thrower ****-a flyswatter ****-spandex, (preferably robin's bright green spandex )****- piano wire ****-whaving cream ****-razor ****- one gallon of ice cream -a thumb tack -and of course, a video camera...MWAHAHA!**

**What we do: First, we lead drag her by the hair, over to a doorway, and leave her there. When she get's up, she will see the ice cream. good. She will walk to the ice cream, being the nasty eating machine she is, and trip over piano wire and land with her hands out streched, trying to stop herself. She will slam her hands on the ground, stabbing a thumb tack into her left hand and scream in pain, setting off a voice activated motion censored flyswatter to come and start to wack her. (suffer the flyswatters...) She will try and run away, and fall into a deep hole, bouncing back up from the spandex stretched across the hole, and land saftly on the ground. She will most likely be very freaked out and paranoid, and walk very fast, tripping over MORE PIANO WIRE! and falling, this time her hands away, and her head smalling into a pile of shaving cream. A motion censored razor will be released and her head will be completely SHAVEN. MWAHAHA! when she gets up, she will be completely hit with a flame thrower and destroyed...are we forgetting something? The video camera? don't worry, we'll use it...TO BROADCAST THE WHOLE THING, LIVE! ****You like? lol.**

**Gladdecease: spandex is the reason there are things wrong with the world...i don't know how...but I'm pretty sure its right... lol. Yeah, its pointless to date, i think, when you can't drive, I mean honestly! Say you're going to the movies... and you need to get picked up... imagine what he/she would said: "Yeah, so my mom will pick you up..." do you have any idea how awkward that would be! awkwardness frightens me... And i agree with you. dating is pointless at this age. let it burn. (lol) Thanks for the cyborg suggestions, let the cy/bee pairing emerge! leaving Raven and Star left to deal and fight their battles...alone. Thanks for reviewing!**

**starrob: would you seriously cry forever? I updated for you! Thanks for answering my poll!**

**Metalligoth: 'Kay, suggest any particular songs? I'm always up for suggestions, but it's funny. Your review was seriously r-rated, and this review above was totally like: "You swear a little too much, but i like it". Hmmm, if I post yours up, will she/he get all weird about it? Oh well, you suggested first! Okay, are you saying my chapters should have some sort of song for each one? Name some songs, and maybe more suggestions, and I'll post them up, if I think they would go with the chapter. Honestly, when I get money, I'll be sure to buy those C.D's. Yes, Robin is indeed a cocksucker. I have no idea why I still keep him in the story...oh wait, yeah I do, I love drama. Thanks for the review! Be sure to give me the lists of songs, if you want me to use your idea!**

**dramaelfie: Um, thanks for being honest, but I don't think you want to continue reading if you don't like the swearing. I'll try and tone it down though! Thanks for telling me, I didn't know.**

**starfirelynn69: You know the grey words always at the bottom of each summary of each story? The words that tell you that this is a drama, or romance, or humor, or action/adventure? Thats what genre is! I was a little offended by your statement, how you said that gay marrage disgusts you...can you tell me why? I support it, and I understand that it is your opnion, but I would be grateful to know why it disgusts you. Because that sorta made me upset. But yes, you may kill sandra when you are done...after everyone ELSE has their turn. (stares in fright at the angry sandra-hating reviewers)**

**StarfireRobin4ever: ha, did sandra's head really taste like preppy bith? HA! Thanks, I really don't want it...but I sorta need it for the story... you really chose E? oh! That is so nice! I ALMOST MADE SOMEONE CRY! ohhh the power...lol. Thanks for reviewing! Please continue, your reviews I always look forward to!**

**Angelina Johnson: Yes, I know A was good! Sorry, error. I mean A, G. Thanks for answering the poll! You got your penname form Harry Potter, didn't you? (sorry, but i was wondering before and it was driving me mad! So i looked it up, and no i am not a harry potter freak) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Stargirl1066lkl: F? right. I'll be sure to do that then. Make sure that your hit list and torturing is done while being video taped, I want to watch! (lol)**

**Ldy-Flor: hello again! I wonder if I can do weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! did it show up? hmmm, we shall soon see. Haha, yes, I am not so fond of Terra (cough, BURN IN HELL, BLOND BIMBO, cough) lol. you added a new poll answer? Bettuh. haha. THANKS FOR UPDATING YOUR STORY! I read it. it rocked. thanks for reviewing!**

**Brazen Blueberry: I love your penname! Is this honestly one of the best stories you have ever read? Naaa. I doubt it, read some of the stories listed in my favorites, and maybe you'll change your mind. But I love the flattery! (blushes) Robin is indeed a prick. (shoots rubber band at robin) SOAK UP THE PAIN, BOY WONDER! (Robin is hit, and falls to the floor and starts to sob)**

**RedX's Girlfriend: YOU CREEPY THING, STOP REVIEWING! (lol) RedX won't insult you (holds RedX's mouth shut as he starts to shout loud...rather rude things in your direction) **

**RedX: BUT SHE'S CREEPY!**

**Rose: sigh no she's not.**

**RedX: is she hot? (is smacked by Mad Mod and Starfire)**

**Rose:...(is being glared at visciously by Mad Mod and Starfire)...no...right? (they both nod, and put their weapons away)**

**RedX:...what about this Lisa?**

**Rose: don't go there.**

**Molly: LISA! WHAT! NO, REDX! PLEASE, I AM NO UN-HOT!**

**RedX: I am so wanted.**

**Rose: (glare) **

**Molly: so are so cute!**

**Rose: (muffles laughter as RedX grins)**

**Starfire: (shoots starbolts at Molly who runs away in fear, and Mad Mod begins to throws bombs at her and Molly runs away screaming)**

**RedX: I am SO wanted.**

**Rose: (shoves him off his seat)**

**RedX: ow! (curls up on floor and begins to sob) **

**Rose: soak up the pain! (shoots small rubber bands at him, and he starts to wimper)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Happiness Doesn't Hide Sorrow**

The titans stood in shock as Starfire left the room. Starfire had a brother? He died? Raven frowned, _'Why didn't I know this? I can sense sadness... was this something Starfire was hiding? Why would she hide this?'_

Beastboy shifted on the couch, shaking Terra off him, who was still clinging to his chest and crying softly and obviously faking. "Uh...did anyone know this?" he asked, and watched all the titans shake their head no.

"What's the big deal, I mean, Robin's parents died in front of him! Her brother died. She should get over it, and not act so moody." replied Sandra, rolling her eyes. _'All that bitch wants is attention'_

Robin gazed fondly at her, "Sandra's right, Starfire's behavior is no excuse for what she did. I think she was getting mad for no reason."

It was Raven's turn to roll her eyes, "Robin, I honestly am sorry that your parents died, but don't gloat about it."

"You think it's something I'm proud of!" snapped Robin, very touchy on the subject.

"No, but I think you are using it as an advantage, boy 'wonder'. Starfire's brother died, and I'm guessing she was close to him. You indicated that Cyborg was acting like her older brother, in a way as though it was stupid! Robin, you of all people should understand what it is liketo loose a brother. ReallyRobin, don't be so insensitive. You know you should apologize, and I'm going to make this pretty simple. If you don't apologize, expect death," Raven's eyes narrowed and she advanced on Robin gliding slowly towards him, "very soon..."

Sandra stepped protectively in front of Robin, and glared at Raven, but Robin stepped forward. "Your right, Raven, I should go apologize to Starfire," and walked away, then quickly glanced back, "And Raven?"

"Yeah?" she growled.

"I'm really sorry for what I said, I really am." he apologized, looking guilty.

Beastboy smiled at him, and Raven looked shocked. "You are...forgiven, I guess. Go apologize," she ordered, but nonetheless looked happier.

Sandra's eyes widened and she frowned unhappily. She and Terra looked at each other and both left to go to their rooms, sulking and rolling their eyes, whispering to each other, and soonstarted to giggle and the words _'Half demon, alien, bitch, _and _ugly'_ were heard as they walked away.

Raven grimanced. How the hell she ended up living with to usless preppy bitches...she didn't know. At least there was Beastboy and Starfire, or she would probably loose her mind. She floated towards her room to endure another long afternoon of meditating and controlling her emotions, but was stopped by Beastboy who said,"Hey, Raven?"

She looked back at him, surprised. "Yeah what?"

Beastboy squirmed uncomfortably, "Hey, are you okay? I mean...you were limping when you walked in, and I noticed some cuts on your legs, did Terra do that to you?"

Raven nearly smiled at his concern. "Most of my major wounds I healed, this I can deal with until I get more energy and control over my emotions."

"I can help, I mean, I can treat them...if you would like...I mean...I know sort of...how to bandage wounds...and stuff," he stammered.

Raven blushed_, 'He really does care, doesn't he?_' "Sure Beastboy, thank you."

He beamed and ran to get the first aid kit, as Raven made herself comfortable on the couch_.'Wait...what am I doing? He's going to see these wounds and freak out! He's going to think we were in some sort of death match! ...at least he'll know the truth...right?He should see Terra for who she really is, not just some blond skank. Honestly, what does he see in her? What does Robin see in Sandra?Makes me sick, watching them, Starfire actually made Robin seem like a nice guy when they used to hang out...well,Starfire does that with most people. __Heck, she could date Slade, and we probably wouldn't hate him! Ha, Starfire and Slade...wait...no,ew. Never mind_**. (A/N:couldn't resist, sorry)**_Oh, here comes Beastboy, just act natural, don't break things, don't break things, damn he looks hot, DON'T BREAK THINGS, DON'T BREAK THINGS...' _**(A/N: yeah, Raven sounded OOC, sorry about that, I'll try to not do that)**

"Hey Raven, now let's see those wounds!" said Beastboy eagerly.

"Yeah.." she said, and carefully took off her cape and rolled up the sleves of her leotard, wincing in slight pain and at the look Beastboy had on his face.

"Oh my god..." he breathed, her wounds werenumerous andbloody. Her arms were covered in cuts and there was a large cut across her leg, going from the heel to nearlyup to her thigh. Her right arm looked purple and blue, with many bruises and looking slightly misplaced. She watched his face go from horror to anger.

"She did this to you?" he nearly yelled. "Terra did this? I don't believe it!"

"Beastboy, calm down." said Raven softly, although enjoying his anger to Terra.

"No! This is just...like Cyborg said, SICK!" he ranted. "And we thought Terra and Sandra had it bad, oh my god! They didn't have anything like this! We got to show Robin, now!"

"Beastboy, no. Watch." Raven ordered, and summoned as much energy she could and placed her right hand on her leg, and within seconds, the leg shimmered brightly and died down to reveling a her bare and pale leg un-touched and fully healed, with no scar. She sat back on the couch and breathed deeply. That took lots of energy, and she needed a nap, desperately.

"Whoa..." was all Beastboy could say, "That was really cool, I didn't know you could do that!" he said, grinning.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I can heal. How do think I am able to move after battles? I heal myself." she explained.

"Wow, that's awesome, Raven!" said Beastboy. "You look pale though, are you getting sick again?" he asked, his concern coming back.

"No, I'm just...tired," she said softly and yawned.

"Want to sleep here?" he asked, but she had already collapsed onto the couch and deeply dreaming and smiling. He smiled softly, and got a blanket and pillow and set her up comfortably and sat next to her, reading his usual **'Moped Dreams'**, circling his favorite mopeds, and their costs and occasionally looking at Raven and smiling at her soft breathing.

**With Starfire:**

_"I walk a lonely road_

_The only road that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone"_

Starfire sighed deeply. The song playing on the radio matched almost exactly how she felt. Only it didn't mention hurt, misery, or feeling cold. She shivered and wrapped her blanket tighter around her. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and furiously wiped it away.

_'Stop crying you stupid girl, you are only allowing Sandra to win... oh god, I sound like Blackfire...'_ thought Starfire and grimanced. Why couldn't she choose who to like? Why did it have to be Robin? _'So why do I like him?'_ she thought.

_'Well let me see...he's smart, and handsom, and talented, and determined...' _Starfire continued and slipped into a dreamy and warm state, picturing Robin and her together and dreaming of him, _'He is also honest and caring, he is hard working, and passionate when fighting, he usually knows the best things to say...and I love him.'_ Starfire sat up suddenly and gasped.

She loved Robin. She loved him so much, it hurt... and he didn't love her... she let out a soft cry of anguish and got up. Her body filled with pain and sorrow. Shecouldn't describe it, her body felt cold and clammy, and felt as though she would faint. She couldn't think straight, and she felt as though she could throw up and the pain was rising from her chest to throughout her body and she felt pain everywhere.Starfire began tofrantically searched for something to relieve the pain, anything to relive pain!

She went into the medicine cabinent and looked and read the labels on the bottles, and found a small knife sitting at the bottom of the cabinent.. An idea suddenly flashed into her head and she smiled for a brief moment, then screamed and threw the knife on the ground and ran out of her bathroom, locking the door behind her.

_'What was I thinking! No, I will never do that, that will just bring more pain...'_ she told herself, _'I could never leave Raven, she needs me, she can't fight Terra and Sandra on her own! And Silkie needs me, and what about Galfore? Starfire, you selfish girl, never think like that again!'_ she ordered herself and sighed deeply.

She felt slightly better, and changed from her uniform into blue stetchy soft pants, and wore a yellow sweater. She took her favorite book from the shelf and settled herself near the window and started to read 'The Hobbit' to make her feel better.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps from down the hall and froze. '_Oh please be Raven or Cyborg,'_ she prayed, but no such luck.

"Hey Star, can I come in?" came Robin's voice from outside.

Starfire flinched, she didn't want to talk to him...he'd ask about her brother...

"Hey Star, you there?" called Robin, sounding a little worried.

Starfire glanced at the door, and took a deep breath and answered back. "Yes, what is it you want?"

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "To come in, I want to talk to you."

Starfire frowned, she didn't wish to talk to him, but sighed and answered, "Very well." and got up to open the door for him. "Yes?" she asked, not allowing him to enter her room.

"Um, are you going to leave me out here?" he asked, feeling awkward. "Can we sit down?"

"Yes, if you like." she answered shortly, slightly resembling Raven's monotone-like voice.

Robin took a deep breath and began to talk. "Listen Starfire, I wanted to apologize," he began. "I wasn't being fair and I should of been nicer to you." he answered. "But I can understand how you feel, I mean, my brother died too, and in front of me. Same with my parents, but I know loosing a brother is just as bad, I'm sorry." he said with difficutly, "Try to understand though, you must try to get along with your team mates, and you can't attack them," Robin explained, being fully aware that Starfire knew to not attack a team mate, and that his words were as useful as a textbook in Beastboy's room.

Starfire was silent for a while, then finally spoke. "I am sorry for your family. I understand too," she answered.

Robin looked surprised, "Yes, your brother died, I'm real sorry Star, but-" he was cut off.

"You misunderstand me Robin," she interrupted. "My family too perished in front of me, you are not alone." she said, forcing a comforting smile.

Robin sat in shock. Starfire? The happy bubbly alien? Watched her parents die? No way, she couldn't of, she was acted too...unaffected.. happy

Starfire must of read his thoughts, "I know it may not seem so Robin, but my family did die. Royalty is always in danger on my planet, and it is not common for whole families to be slaughtered." she said almost bitterly. "Our enemies know who to attack to weaken our planet, and unfortunatelymy family was attacked when our enemies from the south side of the galaxy came.My entire family was captured, and only Blackfire and Isurvived. Webarely escaped from Tamaran, and agreed to travel to different planets to try and loose the people trying to follow us. Galfore and our armiesfought off the enemies, and eventually Blackfire and I were able to return, but my sister was not the same person when I returned..."

It was Robin's turn to apologize. "Starfire, I am so sorry, I had no idea."

Starfire gave him a small smile. "My father always told me to try and find the best in people, and to try and stay happy, no matter how bad things seemed."

Robin looked sad, "You can't hide sadness Starfire," he answered. "You need to let it out,"

Starfire's eyes grew dark and cloudy, glowing green, and jerked towards Robin suddenly and angrilly snapped, "Watch me!"She gasped at her mean remark and her eyes captured their usual brightness again, and filled with tears. "Robin, I am so sorry," she cried, and Robin watched her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging heras she started to sob and cry for all the sadness she had been holding in for so long...

* * *

**Rose: short, I know, don't worry, I'll update either tomorrow or tonight. I'll at least start tonight.**

**RedX: That was so sad, poor Starfire.**

**Starfire: thank you, RedX, your sympathy means a lot to me.**

**Robin: suck up.**

**Rose: what! exuse me?**

**Robin: O.O NOT YOU!**

**RedX: shame Robin, Rose is the author of this story, she could kill you.**

**Robin: O.o NO!**

**Okay, new poll:**

**Mustard or Mayo?**

**Bush or Kerry?**

**Innie or Outie? (belly button)**

**Cats or Dogs?**

**Croutans or Bacon Bits?**

**Going to the movies, or going to the pool?**

**Okay, I'm making it short. My answers are:**

**1.) MUSTARD!**

**2.) Politics bore me, I say neither.**

**3.) Innie :)**

**4.) Cats, but dogs are wicked sweet.**

**5.) Bacon bits, I guess.**

**6.) I'm a movie girl.**

**I love you all! You light up my life! (gag) But I really dolove you, and please review. It makes my pathetic life seem easier. I am not joking. Seriously, I'm not.**

**Love Rose, Jackalobe**


	6. An Unexpected New Friend

**I Can Stop the Pain **

**By Rose**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, I would make a slash Robin/Cyborg episode and videotape everyone's faces of pure horror, then laugh at them. Rated R of course, MWAHAHAHA!**

**Summary: Starfire's heart breaks as Robin finds himself falling helplessly for a new girl. Raven seems to be having the same problem as she and Terra battle over Beastboy. PAIRNGS: Star/Rob/OC, Terra/BB/Rae, Cyborg/Bumblebee.

* * *

**

Chapter Six: An Unexpected New Friend

Starfire stopped crying, and sat up as Robin wiped her tears away with his finger. "You okay, Star?" he asked.

"Yes, I feel better," she answered, still feeling sad, but happy to be with Robin and in his arms for once. "I believe you were right... I feel..."

Robin interrupted, "As though you just got a lot of your chest?" he offered.

Starfire's eyes widened. "Yes, exactly, Robin, how do you know?"

Robin smiled a little, slightly curving his lips upward, "Let's just say I've experienced it before,"

"Have you?" asked Starfire, "What happened?" she asked.

Robin smiled a little bit, happy to have Starfire back as his friend, and told her the story of how Batman taught him how it was okay to let your feelings out. Starfire was attentive during the whole thing, laughed at appropriate parts and her eyes welled up with tears during the intense and dramatic parts, and by the time he was finished, he was positive she had forgiven him and they were still friends.

"Yeah, so that's sort of what happened to me," finished Robin.

They were silent a moment, and Robin felt peaceful, and happy…glad to be able to trust someone with his past, and very happy that Starfire wasn't pressing him for details, as most people were. She understood how it felt….finally…someone understood. Robin never felt so not alone and comforted about his tragic past until then.

"Thanks for listening Starfire…" he whispered, "I am so sorry; I haven't been acting nice to you lately,"

"You are most forgiven…but, Robin, do you miss your family?" she asked.

Robin was silent, and Starfire thought she had said something wrong, "I apologize, it is not my business," she said quietly.

"No Star, it's okay." answered Robin, "Yes, I do miss my family… every day, every hour of my life, I miss them," he confessed.

Starfire looked up into his eyes, "I did not know, you seem so much happier than sad," explained Starfire.

"You can't hide sorrow, Starfire, it has to be let out," he repeated. "If you don't, you are wearing a cover to hide it… a shield…a…" Robin tried to explain.

"A mask?" offered Starfire.

Robin looked surprised, then answered, "…Yeah, I guess... a mask,"

Starfire nodded, "And is mine gone?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

Robin looked into her eyes as well, "….yeah, it's gone…" he smiled and leaned forward to…

"**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"** rang the alarm, surprising Robin as he jerked away from Starfire and ran to the Common room, greeting the rest of the titans as they were all gathered around the computer.

"What's the trouble?" asked Robin urgently.

Raven looked annoyed, as did Cyborg but Beastboy looked confused, and Terra and Sandra looked happy.

"No trouble," said Cyborg, looking furious.

"But an invitation," said Raven, as she rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" asked Robin in confusion.

"Robin, we've all been invited to a party hosted by the mayor!" shrieked Sandra, happily.

"What?" asked Robin, still confused.

"Here," said Raven as she thrust a piece of paper to Robin and Starfire, who leaned over and read the fancy hand writing…

_Dear Teen Titans,_

_You are most warmly invited to the Jump City 'City Hall' Party in honor of the good deeds you have done and the lives you have saved. We citizens are most grateful for your protection and we wish to welcome your newest member Wondergirl. You are expected to be there, since you are the guests of honor, and we also suggest that you dress for the occasion, fancy. Please do not arrive in uniform. The party will be held on Friday, November 23, and will begin at precisely 9:00. We hope to see you there, and you are also expected to bring dates. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mayor Humphrey Sneeb_

Robin and Starfire looked up from the invitation, Robin looking horrified and Starfire looking slightly excited.

"That alarm is for** EMERGENCIES ONLY**!" ranted Cyborg, as he stormed around the room in rage.

"How fun this will be!" she exclaimed, "But please tell me, what are dates? We are expected to bring fruit?"

Terra and Sandra laughed rudely and Raven glared daggers at them, and they immediately shut up. Beastboy laughed a bit, "No Star, dates are bringing someone to any sort of occasion and usually it's a romantic sort of thing." He explained.

"Oh," said Starfire, and her face fell. "Must we?"

Cyborg nodded his head, "I wouldn't worry about you, Starfire." Robin stared at Cyborg in slight suspicion.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Robin!" groaned Cyborg. **(A/N: Sorry for using 'Christ,' I didn't mean to offend anyone)**

"Well that's settled," said Robin, "We're all going!" he said, and Raven's eye twitched.

"Does that include me?" she nearly moaned.

"Yes, of course!" he said absentmindedly.

Raven scowled and transported back into her room to meditate and Terra and Sandra immediately left to go discuss what they were going to wear. Cyborg said something about calling Bee, and Beastboy also left to spy on him, leaving Starfire and Robin alone.

"Um, Robin?" Starfire asked awkwardly, "Will you go with me to this party?"

Robin looked surprised, _'What do I do?'_ he thought frantically.

'_You say yes, dumbass._

_I do?_

_Duh!_

_But why, shouldn't I go with Sandra?_

_Did she ask you?_

_No… but-_

_But nothing, who cares about Sandra, you love Starfire._

_WHAT? Are you out of your mind?_

_No, I am merely a subconscious voice inside your head battling over one opinion over another. You are only trying to decide what to do, so I have no identity, technically._

_Uh-huh…you got a name?_

_Some people call me George._

_Okay George, what should I do?_

_Well, I vote go with Starfire._

_Why? I don't think I love her._

_Do you really? My oh my, how clueless we truly are._

_Not helping George._

_You should also know that the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself, and not to mention, naming yourself._

_OH, HECK WITH THIS!'_

Robin blinked and looked back into Starfire's hopeful face. "I'm sorry Starfire, I'm going with Sandra, she asked first," he lied, and felt guilt stab him in the chest as Starfire's face fell and her eyes lost their happy tone to them.

"I'm really sorry," he apologized, looking sad.

"It's okay! It's not a problem…" she answered, looking as though she would cry, "I think I will go and cleanse myself…" she said, making up the first excuse that came to her mind, and floated out of the room, but leaned against the hallway wall, near the Common room and sat down, burying her face into her knees.

Robin sat down on the sofa and groaned. _'What did I do?' _he thought miserably, _'Shut up George'_ he commanded and got up surprised to see Sandra walk in from the kitchen, as she had been hiding, and was smirking.

"Well Boy Wonder, I hear you rejected the happy alien," she grinned, "But I am confused, Robin, I did not ask you. Aren't you being a little too overconfident?" she asked, licking her lips seductively.

Starfire gasped, and felt her heart stop, '_He lied to me? …Of course he did, why am I surprised?'_ But despite her attempts of being strong and holding tears in, they slipped and she covered her mouth to muffle her sobs. But she continued to watch…

Robin's male instincts kicked in and he grinned, "But you were going to ask me, right?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sandra winked at him and floated on her back in the air, "…Maybe, why, what would be your answer?" she asked.

Robin smirked, "Why don't you ask, and find out?"

"No fair," pouted Sandra, "Tell me,"

Robin laughed at her frustration, "You'll know if you ask!"

Sandra laughed, and tried to act serious, "Tell me, or else!"

Robin smirked, "Or else what? Just ask, then you'll know!"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then set herself onto the ground and walked towards Robin. "Okay, Wonder Boy," she said in a dangerous voice, and pushed him down onto the couch on his back and climbed onto his body, her legs spiraled across his chest, moved her body slowly down until she could feel his breath on her neck, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

She lifted her mouth off to breathe, and then whispered into his ear, "Want to go to the party with me?"

Starfire looked as though she was going to explode with anger as she watched them in pure misery and jealousy. She also felt anger…for not just Sandra, but for Robin as well.

He lied to her… and what's more, he didn't love her. She couldn't watch anymore… it was too painful.

She felt more tears spill out of her eyes, and she raced to her room, where she sobbed and sobbed in misery and anger.

Meanwhile, Robin was grinning like a pervert, underneath Sandra, and smirked. "Yeah, why not?" **(A/N: Anyone who wants to attack Robin in the next chapter, I will allow you to be in a mob of Robin-haters… and I'm being serious. ATTACK THE ASSHOLE!)**

Sandra lifted herself off him and grinned, "Okay then," and blew him a kiss as she walked out of the room smoothly… then raced to Terra's room as soon as she left The Common Room, **spazzing like an idiot** and squealing the entire way.

* * *

An hour later, the alarm went off again, and all the titans raced to The Common Room. 

"Another party?" muttered Raven.

"No, we've got major attacks on Jump City," replied Cyborg seriously. "We have two robbers at the bank, Dr, Light attacking the mall, Control Freak at the move theatre, Cinderblock off of highway 35 East, and RedX at the museum.

"Whoa…" was all Beastboy could say.

"Sounds like a good day for criminals," muttered Raven.

"Okay Team, here's what we'll do. Raven, you'll take Dr. Light," Robin ordered.

"Looking forward to it," she answered sarcastically.

"Beastboy, you'll take Control Freak," ordered Robin.

"Okay, dude." Said Beastboy, and he and Raven left to go fight the villains.

"Cyborg and Terra, you'll take Cinderblock." Said Robin.

"Were on it," yelled Cyborg as he and Terra raced to the T-car.

"Sandra and Starfire, you'll go and fight the robbers, I'll handle RedX," ordered Robin once again.

"No, Robin, come with me, I feel safer with you." Pleaded Sandra, not pleased about working with Starfire, who remained silent, feeling depressed, and not really listening.

"Fine," smiled Robin, giving in, "But Starfire, can you handle RedX?" asked Robin.

"I will be fine." Said Starfire softly. "Go ahead,"

"Okay, good luck!" he called and raced to the bank on his R-cycle, with Sandra on his back seat, even though she could fly. **(Figures…)**

Dr. Light was no problem for Raven; he got one look from her, and fell to his knees begging for mercy. It took no more than five minutes, and Raven left to go to her favorite poetry café, _Misunderstood_ and almost smiled as she spent the rest of the evening in blisswith tranquil music and poetry readings, sipping mint tea in silence.

Beastboy on the other hand had difficulty with Control Freak, who had managed to let out the all the evil characters from Lord of the Rings, and caused Beastboy to spend the rest of the evening attempting to destroy the ring. Finally, Beastboy found it, and destroyed it… only to find out that it was the wrong ring and he owed a man a new wedding ring….

Finally he ended it when he managed grab Control Freak's remote and stomp on it flat, glaring at him and snapped, "I'm so not paying for that wedding ring, dude!"

Terra and Cyborg had no difficulty whatsoever at stopping Cinderblock, when Terra discovered that he was a rock, and split him in two. Cyborg had convinced her to go to a car show with him and show off the T-car, and spent the rest of the night laughing at the simpler cars, who were nothing like the 'one and only T-car!' and got themselves kicked out.

Sandra and Robin basically showed up at the bank, dodged a few bullets, and ended the fight when Robin threw a bird-a-rang at one of the robbers, who made a big deal out of it and threw himself onto the ground sobbing, while his partner looked extremely embarrassed and mildly horrified. It didn't even take a half an hour, and Sandra dragged Robin to the movies with her for the rest of the night.

Starfire, on the other hand, barely had the strength to arrive at the museum. She floated in and spotted RedX throwing valuable diamonds into a bag. She knew he was smirking, despite the mask.

"Those diamonds do not belong to you!" she ordered, "Surrender them, and leave, I do not wish to fight you!"

RedX looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered, "No, I don't think I will…" and broke into a run setting up his traps along the way, and dodging starbolts until he reached the exit.

Starfire dodged flying X's and managed to not get slammed with a red gooey substance, the same horrible fate Beastboy experienced. She flew outside the door, but RedX was no where to be seen. She searched frantically around the building, and looked up and saw him leaping across a building to another.

Starfire flew up and raced towards him, hitting him with starbolts and attempting to hit him with her eye beams, but he dodged them as well. He stopped suddenly, and turned around, and shot Starfire with fiery red X, strapping it around her arms, and immobilizing her for the moment.

Starfire, though not able to use starbolts, shot the bag out of his hands with her eye beams, scattering the diamonds all about the roof of the building. She felt her strength return and burst out of the X bounding her arms together, and flew to RedX, kicking him in the face and shot an eye beam into his chest.

"Fine, take your prize, babe," he spat, thrown against the wall and wincing in pain, "But your boyfriend owes me a belt," he said and started to sprint away.

"He's not my boyfriend…." She whispered quietly, then felt the rage from today, and yesterday well up inside her as she said louder, "He is **NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"** Starfire yelled and hurled a bright starbolt at RedX who was caught off guard and thrown off the building, screaming…

Starfire laughed for a moment, then screamed in horror and fled to the side of the building at which RedX fell and flew off towards him. She caught him just before he hit the ground, and was unconscious. **(RedX was unconscious, not Starfire)**

Starfire, not knowing what to do, flew back to titan's tower, carrying RedX, and set him down on her bed.

* * *

"Oh please don't be dead!"Starfire whispered frantically, and rushed to get bandages and medicine for his wounds inside the infirmary. 

When she came back, she propped him up against a pillow, and carefully peeled the uniform off his chest, and gazed miserably at the purple and black bruises and cuts she had given him.

"Please…please don't be dead," she murmured, and pressed her ear to his chest… Very faintly, she heard… '_Thump, thump, thump…_' and she smiled happily.

"You are not dead!" she cried happily and almost hugged him. "Now I must fix you," she said seriously, and wrapped many bandages around his chest and treated his cuts.

She noticed a rather deep cut at the side of his shoulder, and reached over him for a bandage, when his hand shot up suddenly, and pulled her slightly closer to him, so he could see her eyes.

He opened his eyes repeatedly and looked up into Star's beautiful face and asked softly… "Are you an…angel?" he asked, half dreaming.

Starfire blushed and shook her head, "I am so sorry, RedX, I have injured you greatly, and almost killed you…"

"Oh it's you…" RedX panicked as he remembered the incident, and got off her bed in a flash.

"…wait, let me get this straight…your… helping me?" he asked, lifting his hands to his face suddenly, "And you didn't take off my mask…why?"

Starfire was silent, "You can take off the mask when you are ready to," she answered, "And yes, I healed you, I apologize for what I did… it was inhuman and cruel,"

RedX stared at Starfire, "Not inhuman, but yes, cruel, and painful…" he muttered, as he pressed his hand on his chest and winced at the reaction.

"What happened to you?" he asked seriously, looking into her eyes, noticing how dull and sad they were, unlike her old bright and happy ones, even when in battle. "I mean… what did they do to you… to set you off like that? It was a little scary…"

"You never knew what I was like in the first place," she snapped in annoyance, "How do you expect I am different?" she asked.

RedX looked away, "Your right, your right! But you definitely are different. Stronger and not as happy." He remarked, "I'm guessing it has something to do with Robin? Told you, you should of gone out with me!" he shook his head, smirking a bit.

Starfire closed her eyes as tight as she could and tried to think of anything to make her happier. She couldn't think of one thing. "Please!" she thrust the bag of diamonds she had intended to hide and return to the museum at RedX, "Please take what you desire… but please leave me alone, please…" she whispered, her tears spilling over her cheeks, soaking her skin. "Please, you are healed… just leave me alone!" she cried, and broke down into sobs, for the umpteenth time.

RedX looked awkward, "Something you want to tell me, cutie?" he asked, feeling pity for the sobbing alien, "Did…uh… Robin forget your anniversary of something?"

Starfire looked at him in slight confusion, wiping the tears from her face, "I am not sure what this…anniversary is, is it some sort of ritual?"

RedX looked amused, and almost burst out laughing, "Are you serious?" and stopped laughing as he saw her sad and embarrassed face, "Not a big deal, but now I'm interested, what happened?"

"Why should I tell you? You are nothing but a criminal!" she said, her caution rising.

RedX's face turned hot under the mask, and he glared angrily, "Yeah, so? Criminals are humans too, did you ever think that maybe we steal and break into things for a reason? Maybe we have families to take care of, maybe it's the only job we have!" he snapped, "And besides, I'm not RedX now! I'm trying to help you!"

Starfire looked shocked, then said softly, "Then who are you?"

"Uh…call me… Charlie… your friend," he said.

"Okay Mark, nice to meet you, I am …Kori." said Starfire lifting her hand to shake hands with him. "Your friend as well,"

RedX, (behind his mask), grinned and shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you, mind telling me what's on your mind?"

Starfire felt herself open up to her new friend, (though she wouldn't admit it), and explained what happened, from when she got sick two yesterday, to earlier this afternoon where she saw Sandra and Robin.

...8 miutes later...

"-and then the alarm went off, and I was sent to stop you," Starfire finished, looking depressed and unhappy.

"…. Damn…" muttered RedX, and he breathed in deeply. "And I thought it was over an anniversary…that really sucks…" he said, in slight anger. "Don't waste your emotions on Robin, he doesn't deserve you!" he snapped, although pleased at her blushing.

"And Sandra!" continued RedX, "What a major bitch! She should go trip into a pool of acid," he ranted.

"Yes, thank you for your sympathy, but what should I do?" she asked, her eyes looking at him, pleadingly.

RedX was surprised, "What? How should I know?" then stared at her in pity, and felt guilty, "You really love him, don't you?" he asked.

"I love him so much, it hurts!" Starfire blurted out, and a single tear slid down her cheek. "Why, though? Why do I have these emotions of love! Why did I have to love…him?" she said in a barely audible voice.

RedX tried to think of a possible answer, but couldn't. He sat there and patted her back as she wiped tears away.

"I am so tired of crying!" she said, frustrated, and almost laughed.

RedX smiled, "Then don't." and suddenly his head shot up, and he smiled. "I have an idea…but you need to let me go back to the city,"

Starfire looked hesitant, "What is your idea?"

"Kori, if you are my friend, I need you to let me go, just trust me."

"I trust you," she replied honestly, "Now please tell me,"

* * *

The next morning, Starfire strode outside humming happily to herself, and joined the titans in eating breakfast, as she opened the fridge and picked out some mustard and got a straw. **(Yum…-drool-)**

"Hey Star, could you get me some ketchup for my tofu eggs?" asked Beastboy, with his mouth full and blowing 'eggs' everywhere.

"Beastboy, that's disgusting, stop!" snapped Sandra, who had been out all night dancing with Terra, and was drinking coffee, trying to hide the gray circles around her eyes.

"He can do whatever he wants, who said you could boss him around?" growled Raven, from the other side of the table.

Terra immaturely stuck her tongue out at Raven, who rolled her eyes and resisted the temptation of plunging a fork into Terra's tongue.

"Of course, Beastboy!" said Starfire happily, still humming and floating around.

Sandra glared angrily at her, _'What's she so happy about?'_ she thought, and scooted closer to Robin and wrapped her arm around his waste and whispered something that made him blush madly into his ear. **(SLUT! sry...it slipped...)**

Starfire turned pink, but nonetheless continued to hum cheerfully.

…_That_ got Robin's attention. Fast.

"Hey Starfire, you okay?" he asked, untangling himself from Sandra.

"Yes, I am fine, are you alright this morning?" she asked, sipping her mustard innocently.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" he answered, looking confused.

Sandra looked annoyed. _'Honestly, she just got dumped, what's that bitch's deal?'_ and glared angrily at the happy alien, then smirked. "Hey Star, do you have a date for the party? I don't think you should go if you don't… puts a bad image on the Teen Titans, you know."

Raven looked up angrily from reading, and looked about ready to say something nasty, but was stopped by Starfire answering.

"Why yes, I do, why do you ask?" she answered, trying not to laugh, and succeeding.

Robin nearly spit out the juice he was drinking, and looked up at Starfire, turning red. Sandra looked surprised, and then annoyed.

"WHO?" Robin nearly shrieked, and the rest of the titans looked with interest.

"Yeah who, Robin said **NO**, remember?" smirked Sandra.

"I know," said Starfire, still smiling. "I am not going with him!"

"…who are you going with?" asked Robin, clenching his teeth, and vowing to add whoever she was going with onto his assassin's list.

Starfire grinned and turned bright red, "RedX, why do you ask?"

Robin fell out of his chair...

* * *

**Rose: HAHAHA! HUZZA, I AM DONE!**

**RedX: mwahaha, Robin fell out of his chair!**

**Rose: cliffhanger...yeah!**

**RedX: thats cruel.**

**Rose: Yep! But don't worry, my reviewers, I shall update a lot on spring break!**

**RedX: let's take care of those pesky reviewers, shall we?**

**Rose: pesky? NO! I love them all! (sends fruit baskets to all reviewers)**

**-REVIEWS-  
**

**Brazen Blueberry- Cute penname! Yes, we all hate Sandra, and yes, Robin is a major prick, would you be interested in joining a mob of Robin-haters in the next chapter? Don't worry, it's only in this story, that we hate him. He's usually okay. Really? My story is one of the best stories you have ever read? How sweet! Thank you, but I don't really agree.. if you go to my profile and go to 'Favorites', you'll find many stories better than mine! But thanks anyways, that was really nice!**

**PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk- wow, really? 1,017 words? WOW...Um...thats a lot! Thanks! I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! (well, I like YOURS) YAY! THEY'LL LIKE STARFIRE! HUZZA! I have nothing against Jinx, but she's hardly ever in the real episodes, so I barely count her as a character... but Larry's a totally different story. HIS REAL NAME SPELLS DICK GRAYSON BACKWARDS! HOW COOL IS THAT? lol. Thanks for reviewing! KEEP ON REVIEWING PLEASE!**

**Shekron Kaizar- I know, when I first heard Cyborg's song on TV, I totally laughed my head off! It's so...random! Thanks for reviewing! It was short and sweet, I enjoyed it!**

**kitty kat- Robin? Well so far...a mob of angry 'robin-haters' has formed, and Robin might not make it...but I'll keep you posted! Thanks for the review!**

**Jackdaw- Hello again! You like cats? Cool! I'm a cat person too. Croutans are little pieces of dried bread, usually used in salads, or sometimes in fondu. They're good, but I perfer bacon bits. Kerry? That's fine, I don't care. Thanks for answering!**

**gladdecease- you don't like mustard? I practically LIVE for mustard, lol. Seriousness? There might be more of that, but I'll try to add humor along the way. Everyone deserves a comic relief every now and then. I know, politics are so boring, and I hate how people get so worked up about other people's opinions. You thought Starfire's past was realistic? thank you, that was exactly what I was aiming for! Your reviews always make me smile, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**D-I-WaRrIa- I am not copying your idea, I swear! I really won't use RedX/Star, unless I need to! Oh and by the way, of course I love you not just for your pairings! It's only your opinions, and I shouldn't judge you for what you like, when it's over romance issues. I promise I'll review and read if you ever decide to do a rob/rae. Heck, I'd review even if it was a giz/cy...but I'm not giving you ideas...right? lol. HAHA, You really don't like Bush, do you? Lol. That made me laugh so hard. Me? I don't really care for politics, and I didn't really like either of them... but I'm glad your so enthusiastic! haha...mother f# burn...thats great...lol. Oh yeah, my grammer...sorry, I really need to read over my stuff better, sorry it's annoying, I know. Let me know if there's anything else that sucks! It's always good to hear what I need to improve! Slade/Star story? How...strange. Oh well, I bet it got flames...poor author, flames are just pointless. (usually..) Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and one more thing...**

**omg, I know, everyone always bashes the girls, but never the guys! Although, I DID see someone bash Cyborg. Meh, it was a really stupid reason. But I think Raven is hardly ever bashed, I mean, she is sometimes... but she has so many fans! They practically take over half of fanfiction..it's scary... and usually when she's bashed, they are sending in flames but the second...THEY SCARE ME.. Yeah, but Star's bashed occasionally, and Terra's always bashed, (YES!) But normally by people who hate her for no reason, and that just takes the fun out of it... (sigh) I think the guys aren't bashed because, your right, it's sexist. ugh. It's not like WE should bash them, but make people know about how its only the girls getting bashed. Anyways, thanks for reviewing...I kinda got carried away with the answering thing...whoops...oh well! Luv ya!**

**Metalligoth- no problem about the swearing, doesn't bother me. Alright, next chapter...er...includes fancy parties? I don't think music is nessicary there, but I'll be sure to use those fight scene songs. Arch Enemy...my older sis said that they are an awesome group, do you recommend any CD of theirs? (I'm a music freak, and I'm always looking for new bands and styles of music to listen to) Club songs..gives me an idea! I could use thoses...thanks for the idea! Alright, now I need to go check out the lyrics, and feel free to reccomend or suggest anymore songs, I'm always open for ideas! **

**StarfireRobin4ever- burnt cookies? Ew... AHH! MCDONALDS! IT BURNS! (I am so frightened of Ronald McDonald...it's like, not funny...) CURSE YOU RONALD! Bush fan? Cool, I'm not much of a politics person. You have an evil cat?...creepy, I like dogs, they're cool. But I think I'm more of a cat person, since I live with four of them! You don't like mustard? (GASP) I love mustard!...mayo must burn and die... (lol) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Molly- flower girl? Sure, whatever. YAY MUSTARD! Politics bore me.Meh, I don't feel like typing anymore. Bye.**

**dramaelfie- Thanks! hope you liked this one!**

**Kori- Nice to meet you too, Kori! I am Rose! Mustard? I love mustard! Yes, politics are so boring, I want to sleep every time I'm forced to watch a debate...ugh. Evil Doom Monkeys? Haven't heard THAT one before...lol. Thanks for answering my poll and reviewing!**

**starfirelynn69- yes, poor Star! I almost hate myself for writing it... Mayo? I'm a mustard freak! Bush? Lucky for you, he won! I don't really much care for politics, so it doesn't matter to me. Thanks for reviewing!**

**FallingDarkAngel-YAY! ****FORGIVNESS! (gives you bone crushing hug, and huge candy bar) Lol, I did not slap you...I caught myself before I did! (Sorry, I got too excited, lol) YAY, SOMETHING HAPPENED TO TERRA! (laughs evilly) SUFFER...SOMETHING, TERRA! lol, did you enoy this chapter? I know you might not like RedX, but he's being nice in this story. I don't think I'll resort to star/redX though. TERRA AND SANDRA MUST BURN! (random, yes, I know, but I needed to get it off my chest) I have an older sister also,two infact.. I miss my oldest, she's in college..(sniff) AND THE OTHER IS LEAVING NEXT YEAR! (sobs) AND I HAVE TO DO HER DISHES! (...)**

**Okay, to serious Rose: Hey, are you okay? You seem upset about something, and I know it's not my bussiness, but I hope your okay! (if I was next to you, I'd hug you) Hope you solve your problem, I don't like having my favorite reviewer sad...it makes me sad. Poor FallingDarkAngel, I hope you get better! (scroll down, let me see if I can make you laugh...thats what makes me feel better sometimes)**

**TO FallingDarkAngel:**

15 THINGS TO MAKE UR PARENTS THINK YOUR GOING INSANE!  
1. Follow them around the house everywhere.  
2. Moo when they say your name.  
3. Run into walls.  
4. Say that wearing clothes is against your religion.  
5. Stand over them at four in the morning with a huge grin on your face and say, good morning sunshine  
6. Pluck someone's hair out and yell, "DNA"  
7. Wear a sticker that says, "I'm a retard"  
8. Have 20 imaginary friends that you talk to all the time.  
9. In public yell, "No Mom/Dad, I will not make out with you!"  
10. Do what they actually tell you.  
11. Jump off the roof, trying to fly.  
12. Hold their hand and whisper to them, I see dead people.  
13. At everything they say yell, Liar.  
14. Try to swim in the floor.  
15. Tap on their door all night.

lol, I have more:

15 Reasons Why It's Good to be a Woman (sorry guys, it's for a friend!)

1.) We got off the titanic FIRST

2.) We can scare male bosses with the mysterious gynecological disorder excuese...

3.) We don't look like a frog in a blender while dancing

4.) No fashion faux pas of ours could ever rival...the speedo

5.) If we marry someone 20 years younger than us, we are aware that we will look like an idiot

6.) We can make comments about how silly men are in their presence because they aren't listening anyway..

7.) If we forget to shave...no one has to know..

8.) We can stop and ask for directions before driving through five states in the wrong direction

9.) There are times when chocolate really CAN solve our problems!

10.) We don't do 'comb-overs'

11.) We can congratulate a team mate without having to touch her rear end

12.) We don't have to pass gas to amuse ourselves

13.) When we lean over, you can't see three inces of our butt crack

14.) We can go to a movie with a friend without needing an empty chair between us

15.) We don't have to reach down every so often to make sure our privits are still there...

(Sorry guys, and sorry to others who got offended by this. Learn to take a joke.)

Hope you feel better, my friend! If this didn't help, I hope you feel better soon!

Rose: farewell my beautiful shiney reviewers! I am off the see The Ring two!

RedX: have fun...

Rose: I will! (runs and hides under bed)

RedX: I suspected as much.

Rose: Whoa...i wrote fifteen pages...wow.

Please review, and I would appreciate no flames, but suggestions and recomendations!

Luv, Rose/ Jackalobe


	7. Not Everyone is a Fan of Robin

**I Can Stop the Pain**

**By Rose **

**Disclaimer: All I own is my mind and this fanfiction and the other fanfiction I wrote. The rest my parents bought and allow me to use. I wish I owned the Teen Titans, but I would probably make Slade kill the Titans off since I'm always rooting for him… hehe… (Titans: YOU TRAITOR!)**

**Chapter Seven: Not Everyone is a Fan of Robin...**

**

* * *

**

_Last Chapter: _

"…who are you going with?" asked Robin, clenching his teeth, and vowing to add whoever she was going with onto his assassin's list.

Starfire grinned and turned bright red, "RedX, why do you ask?"

Robin fell out of his chair...

* * *

After the rest of the titans, besides Robin, recovered from pure shock, they looked to Starfire who looked sheepish at Robin's chair accident.

"Robin, are you injured?" asked Starfire, her face full of concern as she helped him up off the ground, at which he had collapsed onto.

Robin just stood there, grabbing the table and for support, and was as pale as though he had just seen Slade in a Speedo. **(A/N: MY EYES! THEY BURN! curse Molly and her speedo and Mr. Murphey vision...)**

"Yo Robin, you okay man? You're kinda freakin' us out, man," Cyborg said, as he helped Robin regain his posture.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Starfire, confused. "Is this normal?"

"No Star, this is completely strange," replied Beastboy, as he and Raven gave Robin a full death glare, for being jealous when he had just rejected Starfire.

"Tell me Robin," lectured Raven, "How is it you are going with Sandra to the party, and you refuse Starfire, seem happy,and thencompletely spaz out and loose all the respect I once had for you when Star tells you that she's not going with you? Did you honestly expect her to go alone?"

"B-b-because! She's going w-w-with REDX! HE'S A VILLIAN!" Robin desperately made up, trying to hide his jealousy.

"Robin, I am completely aware of going with a villain," explained Starfire calmly, "But the mayor permits us all to be allowed to go with friends,"

….. Even Raven and Beastboy looked shocked, and was silent.

"…Friends? Come again? Since when are you friends with a villain, traitor!" snapped Terra.

"You're the one to talk!" shot back Raven, glaring.

"Cheap shot." Terra muttered, and glared at Raven.

"Yes, RedX and I are friends," said Starfire, looking annoyed at Terra's outburst.

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU AND REDX BEEN FRIENDS?" shrieked Robin loudly, startling anyone next to him, and causing them to jump in shock.

Starfire stared awkwardly at her fingers, "That is my business Robin, not yours, you must trust me." She said.

"After this? How can we trust you? Your friends with a villain! You don't even deserve to be on the team!" scoffed Sandra.

"I trust her, and I think she's right." Answered Raven, "It is her business who she is friends with, and if I recall correctly, RedX has saved her life, as well as ours."

"Yeah, I agree with Raven!" spoke upBeastboy, smiling.

"But Sandra is right, he IS a villain, don't forget that! He's stolen many things, and could of hurt innocent people!" Snarled Robin.

The titans were silent, and Starfire quietly spoke up, "But you Robin, have stolen things as well, and hurt innocent people once before."

"Yeah, but-", began Robin.

"And friend Terra has also injured and killed many people, and stolen many things, and attempted to annihilate us!" added Starfire, not letting Robin finish.

"Stop picking on me, I'm sorry, OKAY! I SAVED YOUR LIVES AND THE CITY, REMEMBER?" screeched Terra, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Yes, but Terra was tricked by Slade, and I only stole things for you and the titan's sake." growled Robin, in a voice that sounded like he regretted saving them.

Starfire looked hurt for a moment, and then looked at the ground, "Robin, have you not thought of the reasons of why RedX might fight? Maybe he has a family to take care of, or maybe this is the only job he has or can get! Or maybe he is not much different than you and fights to save someone he cares for!"

Robin looked shocked, unable to think of anything to say. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Terra looked puzzled, thinking, _'Whoa…never thought of it that way,'_ Raven looked impressed and proud at how Starfire was fighting her own battles, and Sandra looked pissed.

"Since when have you become a villain-hugger?" she asked.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Since when did you become Robin's whor-"

"Raven!" Robin warned, and Raven stopped talking, glaring at Robin as she walked over to Beastboy, who looked as though he was holding back laughter.

"All the same, Starfire, are you sure you know what your doing?" asked Cyborg, and Robin looked hopeful that she would say no. "Yeah, Star," said Robin, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Of course I know what I am doing, do not worry about me!" Starfire said happily.

"No one's worried about you," snapped Sandra, burning with jealousy, "Robin worried about the team, and doesn't think you'll remain loyal to us."

"I wouldn't be worried about Starfire!" Raven shot back, "She's probably the most loyal out of us all! I'd trust Starfire with my life any day before I would trust you to know how to add numbers!"

Beastboy snickered, and Starfire grinned at Raven's loyalty. "Thank you very much for your support, Raven!"

Robin ground his teeth and clenched his fists angrily. "I don't care anymore," he muttered, "I'm going to the gym."

Sandra stuck her tongue out at Raven and Starfire, and then smiled sweetly to Robin, "Want me to come wi-," she began.

"No." Robin interrupted and slammed the kitchen door behind him.

Sandra just stood there, and shook her head angrily. "That complete **jerk**," she snapped. "Come on Terra, let's go shopping." Sandra ordered, not asking, and she and Terra left to go shopping, while Starfire left to go and work in her garden, smiling happily, singing to herself.

Cyborg had a lunch date with Bumblebee, and left with the T-car, looking eager and happy. Beastboy smirked and followed him behind, not missing a good chance to taunt Cyborg's crush on Bee.

Raven smiled slightly and left to go and control her wrath for Terra and Sandra by meditating. She walked to her room and lit some rose scented candles, and played 'In Fiction' (By Isis) in the back round and smiled to herself. This…she could handle, and sat her self down, feeling the warm comfort of tranquility, listening to the music, chanting her three favorite words…

"Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

Tranquility and control thus achieved, and Raven sank deeper and deeper into warm thoughts, control of emotions, and total becoming totally oblivious to the world around her, enchanted by the music and her calm chants…

Meanwhile, Beastboy strolled down the hallway, passing Raven's room and paused slightly, remembering something important on his 'To Do' list. He groaned nervously and slowly knocked on Raven's door.

Raven's eyes shot open as she heard the door knock, and her concentration shattered. '_Whoever is bothering me, had better not be Sandra, Terra, Robin, or even Cyborg…'_ she thought in rage, and opened the door with a slam, startling Beastboy, who leaped in surprise.

"What?" asked Raven, annoyed that someone had interrupted her peace and calmness.

"..Er… is this a bad time?" he asked, feeling awkward and unprepared.

"Yes, but since you have already interrupted me, go ahead and tell me," said Raven.

"Right, um… so, we have to bring a date to that mayor's party, right?" Beastboy asked quickly.

"Yes, we do. Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"No! I wanted to know if you had a date…" stammered Beastboy, feeling very nervous.

Raven felt the color in her face rise, and prayed to God that she wouldn't blush… "Uh... no, why?"

"Really? Oh, um, neither do I!" said Beastboy, grinning.

A wall of awkward silence was built between them, and Raven felt strange. "Um, okay, bye?" she turned towards her door, started to walk in.

"No wait! Do you want to go with me?" asked Beastboy.

Raven's emotions went on full blast. Lust, Love, Happy, and Excitement shouted for joy…well, Happy and Excitement did… Love sort of just smiled happily and gazed lovingly at Beastboy, while Lust licked her lips and smiled flirtatiously. **(A/N: All inside Raven's head, of course!) **

"Are you serious?" asked Raven in disbelief, "What about Terra?" _'Does this mean he likes me? Does Beastboy like me? No… but, why would he ask me if he doesn't? Yes… He does? Oh god, I love him so much! …wait… WHAT?'_ Raven's mind raged in battle of her feelings, and she looked at Beastboy with hopeful eyes.

"Does this mean you like me?" asked Raven, immediately feeling foolish for asking so bluntly, and blushed brightly.

Beastboy's eyes widened, and Raven quickly covered, "No, I understand, I'll go as your friend!" _'He hates me… he hates me… he hates me… I love him…'_ she thought miserably.

Beastboy looked cornered and alarmed. _'Is that what she wants? To go as friends? …she probably feels cornered. Hell Beastboy, she probably can't FEEL love. Idiot.'_ He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yeah sure, thanks Raven, I'll see you tonight, or sometime in between!" he said, forcing a grin and walked away.

Raven stood there in slight shock, and rushed back to her room to meditate and clear her thoughts, which for the rest of the afternoon, were filled of a certain green changeling…

* * *

Soon, Cyborg got home from his lunch date with Bee, and grinned happily. "I've got a date! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! GO CYBORG! GO CYBORG! GO CYBORG!" he shouted, unaware of Bumblebee standing behind him who he had thought had already left.

She cleared her throat loudly, causing Cyborg to stumble backwards and stare awkwardly at Bee. "Uh… I forgot my purse..." she said, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

"Er… right, so… I'll see you tonight?" he asked, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Yeah… bye!" she said, smiling and flew out towards Titans East. _'Take that, Jinx!'_ she thought with a smirk.

* * *

Later that night, Robin strolled into the Common Room, not feeling any less upset than he had been this morning, and forced himself to look at least a little happy for the Mayor. _'Just don't kill RedX,'_ he repeated inside his mind over and over again.

Robin was dressed in a black tuxedo, similar to the one he wore at the Prom he was forced to go to with Kitten, only instead of a mask, he wore dark sunglasses.

Beastboy walked in next, wearing a black suit with a loose red tie. He smelled differently, since he had just taken a shower and was wearing cologne. It was obvious that he had made the effort to look nice, by combing his hair and holding a bunch of red roses for Raven.

Robin noticed the flowers, and looked worried. "Hey, are we supposed to give them flowers?" he whispered, looking worried.

"I did, but I don't think so…" said Beastboy, smirking.

Robin didn't want Beastboy to seem better than him, so he sprinted outside to look for flowers for Sandra.

Cyborg came in, wearing his human transformation rings, and wearing a blue suit, and looking excited. "Hey man, are you excited? This is going to be great!" he exclaimed, anxious to see Bee again.

"Looking sharp there, Sparky." Said a familiar voice and Cyborg turned from Beastboy and stood there in disbelief. "Bee?" he asked, looking shocked. Bumblebee looked, in Cyborg's own words, incredible. She wore a long yellow tube-top woven dress. Her hair was down and waved, with a yellow carnation on the side. She had sparkly faint silver eye shadow on her eyes and a smile on her face. She looked surprised to see Cyborg not robotic.

"You look…great!" he said, grinning.

"Thanks! You look hot yourself!" smirked Bee, "Hey Terra! Lookin'….whoa…" breathed Bee, as she fell to loss of words. All, besides Bee, sucked in air deeply, in attempt to not burst out laughing. Terra wore a ripped up denim **SHORT** skirt with a black leather tube top. Hot look, maybe for Starfire…not Terra's anorexic look, but the party was a classy thing, you weren't expected to wear a thing like that. **(A/N: cough, SKANK, cough)**

Her clothes weren't what bothered everyone, but she had her hair streaked with black highlights, totally throwing off her white-blond hair, and she wore dark red lipstick, not matching her skin tone whatsoever, and her favorite bold orange eye shadow and forest green mascara. Her hair was up in **many** small braids, and she looked… like she had gotten dressed in attempt to make everyone burst out laughing. No one laughed, just stared in horror.

'_Look at Beastboy! He's practically drooling!'_ thought Terra happily. She had been upset at not being able to go with him to the party, and decided to go alone. Not surprisingly, Sandra said nothing about that being a 'bad image' for the Teen Titans, and encouraged her to get black highlights, telling her it would be, 'So sexy! Beastboy's gonna love it!'

**(A/N: Yeah… loved it… right…)**

"Wow, girl… you look… good?" said Bee, unsure of what words to use.

"Honestly, I was going to say scary!" scoffed a nearby voice behind them. The titans turned again, and Beastboy immediately felt his mouth water and begin to drool.

Raven stood there, looking simply stunning, wearing her hair down and a light shade of purple eye shadow above her eyes and black mascara, making her violet eyes stand out even more... Her lips looked shiny from the lip gloss she put on, and she wore a long silky black gown, V-neck, and spaghetti straps. A dark purple rose could be seen at the top of a long cut from the ankles to her knees was at the right side of her dress, showing off her gorgeous legs (In Beastboy's opinion).

She wore wrap-around-the-leg black strappy high heeled sandals. She wore a silver chain around her neck, with a purple quartz pendant hanging down it. Beastboy drooled…. and drooled some more, completely forgetting why he was there, and focusing on Raven's beauty. **(A/N: If I owned the titans, this is what I would show! )**

"Wow, you look great Raven!" exclaimed Bee, and Cyborg gave her a thumbs up, while he looked at Beastboy in amusement.

Finally Beastboy left his trance, and kissed Raven's hand, and gave her the roses. "These are for you, Raven." He said and gave her a charming smile.

"Thank you," said Raven, avoiding his glance. _'He looks…so…hot'_ she thought, and mentally thanked herself for doing all those hours and hours of meditation to not break or destroy things.

"Oh, friend Raven, you look so marvelous!" said Starfire warmly, and embraced her friend happily, then quickly released her. "My apologies for hugging you…" she said sheepishly.

Raven shook her head, "Don't worry about it, you look great!" she said actually smiling. Raven was half lying. She thought Starfire looked simply gorgeous, not just great. **(A/N: I'm not going to make a Star/Rae, they are best friends, okay?) **

Starfire wore a very long silk pale green skirt that reached to her ankles. It swished with every movement she made, and was slightly tight around the hips, where it was flowed down at her feet. She wore a silk pale green halter top as well, which showed off her curves and other beautiful features perfectly. The halter top and skirt were decorated with dark red roses and dark green vines, making it seem Japanese. Her hair was down, and swept across her shoulders and looked beautiful. Starfire wore a light shade of green eye shadow, and a light pink lip gloss. She looked more beautiful than she had ever looked before.

"You look great Starfire!" exclaimed Bumblebee, "Where do you get that? It looks great on you!"

"The clothing store of Anthropology." answered Starfire, smiling. **(A/N: Thank god for Molly, I would of never known what store to use...)**

"That store is pure shit. Everyone knows that!" Sandra scorned, and smirked at Starfire. "You aren't honestly going to wear that are you?" she asked, looking amused.

Sandra wore a bright pink mini dress, with pink ballerina slippers. Her hair was in pig tails, and held with white ribbons, looking ridiculous. The bottom half of her dress had some sort of tutu looking material over the skirt, making her looking like a five-year-old ballerina slut. She wore dangly plastic heart earrings, and LOTS of make up. Magenta lipstick, pink blush, pink eye shadow, even pink mascara, and she had Strawberry Kiwi perfume all over her, making her smell nauseating.

"I am, and I would be more concerned if you are going to wear that ugly piece of-"insulted Starfire, but was stopped by Raven hurling an orange into Sandra's mouth. Many curses could be heard trying to get out of Sandra's mouth as she glared daggers into Raven, who smirked.

"You know, you should talk with your mouth full," and yanked the orange out of her mouth, and chucked it at Terra, who was bending over in front of Beastboy, to pick up her purse, giving him a clear view of under her skirt. Beastboy didn't notice, since he hadn't stopped looking at Raven. "OUCH!" screeched Terra as the orange hit her in the face, and used all her self control to not slam a rock down onto Raven's head...

* * *

Meanwhile… **(A/N: mwahaha…)**

Robin frantically searched around Starfire's garden for some nice flowers. "Too girly… too green… that one's dead… roses are boring… no… ew, no… YES!" Robin grabbed a bunch of orange lilies and turned towards the door and nearly dropped the flowers in shock.

"Hello Robin," said a group of angry and annoyed looking people.

"Uh… where did you come from… and how did you get here?" asked Robin, shocked.

"We have come… to destroy you." Said one girl named cRiTiC123. "Well… not destroy you, but beat you up, and laugh."

"Uh…right, you're on privet property, could you…um… leave?" asked Robin, feeling awkward.

One girl called Freedom Dreamer picked up a rock and threw it at Robin's head, barely missing him. "NO TALKING, BASTARD!"

"HEY! WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?" asked Robin, running as many people picked up rocks and other heavy objects to throw at him.

"ATTACK THE MAN-LOSER-BOY!" shrieked a girl named Molly, as she hurled a brick at Robin's feet, causing him to trip and clutch his foot in pain.

One girl named Falling Dark Angel stopped and stared. "Man-loser-boy?" she asked, looking at Molly in slight alarm.

"…it was in the moment!" made up Molly, grinning, and kicked Robin as he tried to crawl away from the mob.

Falling Dark Angel shrugged, and laughed evilly as Robin got kicked by cRiTiC123 very hard in his… weak spot.

"OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, and immediately cursed himself for not bringing his weapons.

"You deserved it, loser!" said cRiTiC123, laughing at Robin's pain.

All of a sudden, a swarm of butterflies came and flew around Robin. "I'M SAVED!" he shrieked happily, since he thought the butterflies would protect him.

Falling Dark Angel smirked. "You wish. SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE KICKBOXING BUTTERFLIES!...OF DOOM!" she added, laughing insanely.

"What? Did you just say kickboxing Butterfl- OW! OH GOD, OW! OUCH! AHHH! HHHHAAAVVVEEE MMEEEERRRRRRRCCCCCYYYYYYY!" yelled Robin in pain.

Everyone in the mob looked proudly at Falling Dark Angel, who taped the whole thing with a video camera. "For a close friend of mine, she'll love this!" she explained. **(A/N: ha-ha, ME!)**

"WHAT DID I DO? WHATEVER I DID, I'M SORRY!" Robin screamed, trying to shield himself with his hands.

"Hahaha, I'm suuure you are. LIAR!" snapped Molly, and she beat him with a stick on the leg.

"YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO GEORGE!" yelled Freedom Dreamer, as she yanked on his hair.

Finally the mob left, when Molly offered to invite everyone to her friend Lisa's Yacht. Everyone left immediately, leaving Robin lying painfully on the ground. He pulled himself together, and grabbed the flowers which thankfully had not been smashed by the mob, he ran inside the tower, and cleaned his wounds up.

* * *

"Hey Sandra, you look great!" panted Robin, as he ran into the Common Room, carrying a bunch of orange lilies from Starfire's garden. Which clashes horribly with her 'PINK' theme…

Starfire gasped in horror, those were her lilies… he favorite flowers that she had ever planted, the flowers that Robin had given her not too long ago… had he completely forgotten?

Apparently so, since he looked sheepish as Sandra told him off angrily for getting flowers that clashed with her outfit. What was going on? Why did he let her talk to him like that? Starfire would never do something like that, none of this made sense to her… she felt like crying when she saw Robin toss the lilies carelessly away in the garbage, and looked away in sorrow.

Tonight… was going to be a very long night… she could feel it.

* * *

**Rose: short, I know, but… I'll update very soon! Probably within a day or something like that! Oh yeah!**

**TO REVIEWERS: ehem, I like how you appreciate the humor, but I want you to know, this and the next chapter will probably be the last of the humor. I got a review that told me the humor was good, but the sudden drama afterwards made it awkward, so I took their advice and I'm focusing on drama and angst a lot now, sorry if your upset, I'll add a little bit of comic relief every now and then, but this IS a drama genre, so… don't expect a lot of humor…**

**RedX: why didn't I come in this chapter?**

**Rose: Because I didn't want to add you, I'm still trying to develop your personality since THERE WAS ONLY ONE EPISODE THAT HAD YOU IN IT! GIVE ME A BREAK!**

**RedX: O.o…fine…don't have to yell…gosh.**

**Rose: sorry, I'm still in shock of it being spring break. I got up at seven thirty today RedX. SEVEN THIRTY!**

**RedX: poor thing, (pats Rose on the back as she sobs uncontrollably)**

**Raven: ..er…reviews?**

**Starfire: YES! LET US ANSWER THE PEOPLE WHO ENJOY OUR TORMENT! (Grins)**

**Raven: O.O never thought of it that was… (Glares at reviewers) you pigs.**

**Rose: leave the reviewers alone, half of them are fans of yours!**

**Raven:…not Rae/rob fans… RIGHT!**

**Rose: naah, they wouldn't review my story!**

**Raven: (phew) **

**Rose: Reviews! HUZZA!**

**Gladdecease- Hello, I always look forward to your reviews! Yeah, classic, but I wish I could be a little more original, but as long as it appeals to you and others, I don't mind! Sorry to say, the humor won't last long, one of my recent reviewers complained that the humor made the sudden drama awkward. I guess she/he was right, so I'm not going to do much more humor. Maybe a couple of comic relieves, but not much. (Maybe for reviewers like you who enjoy the humor, but I sort of got a flame so, not a lot of it) Thanks for the review!**

**Jackdaw- thanks, glad you liked it! Thanks for your review!**

**Freedom Dreamer- lol, did you enjoy the mob? (HA!) Is Starfire's outfit revealing enough? I wanted Sandra's and Terra's outfits to be the real revealing ones. (To keep their slut image) You put my story on your favorites? Thanks!**

**Chocolate is a vegetable- LOVE YOUR PENNAME! Totally true, haha, I wish… yeah, Terra and Sandra are such biatches. Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Metalligoth- Hey, I'm definitely going to use The Clensing in some chapter, I know I should! Any anti bb/terra song is good with me. I used In Fiction in this chapter, did it have lyrics? I looked it up on the internet, and it didn't have any, so I'm guessing it was just music, no singing. Sounds relaxing, I didn't see it in the local CD store in my hometown, I was disappointed. Oh well, Sandra cast a spell? Lol, maybe. Perhaps you were amused by the mob that attacked Robin; it made my friend laugh and me smile. Thanks for your review; I always look forward to your suggestions and reviews.**

**Raven the tai-youkai- Thanks for your review, glad you like my story! Yeah, Boulevard of Broken Dreams rocks! Terra bashing is so fun to read and write, I'm glad you enjoy it too! BB/Rae is one of my favorite pairings, I'm glad I have a reader with similar interests with me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ur Greatest… reader?- Ha, funny penname! The list amused me when I first read it, glad I was able to make someone laugh! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Mdizzle- O.O… uh… sorry? No offense, I have NOTHING AGAINST YOUR HAIR COLOR, LEAVE MY COMPUTOR ALONE! (Shields computer) I honestly don't, I just don't like bitches. Sorry I offended you!**

**Hilda Rincon- yes, Robin is SUCH a jerk. Hope you liked his attack by a mob. RedX is one of my favorite villains, I love how I could pay Robin back by using him! (HE DESERVES IT!) Thanks fore reviewing, hope you keep it up!**

**Robin is so hot- thanks, I enjoy compliments! I'm guessing that since your penname is 'Robin is so hot', you liked Robin, so I hope you weren't mad about the mob. Many reviewers aren't too fond of him… anyways, hope you still liked it, thanks for the review!**

**Katie- I know, I sometimes hate myself for making Starfire so miserable… THAT'S WHAT ROBIN-ATTACKING MOBS ARE FOR! Yes Robin can be such an ass. Glad you like the story, hope you review some more!**

**Jaina 12- Glad I amused someone, yes, I am quite fond of RedX as well, otherwise I would of never used him! Glad you like him, it wouldn't be good if you didn't now would it? I hate Terra, but I do have a reason. I don't think she deserves a second chance, since I don't believe in them. Also, I still hold a grudge against how she tried to kill the titans. I don't think she deserves to be forgiven. I respect that you don't like her, but don't hate her, I don't really mind. Just beware of future Terra bashing… I'm happy you like my story!**

**Soycaliente- (holds back my friend Molly from attacking you)…er, sorry about Molly, she's a little overprotective of RedX… (Hits Molly away from you) Anyways! I'm glad you like him, but I won't assure you that he and Starfire will become lovers or anything, for now, they are just friends! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**CRiTiC123- haha, did you enjoy being in the mob? HAHA, you got to kick Robin where it hurts! Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Molly- Read Soycaliente's response! YOU'RE IN IT, LUCKY DOG! Lol, you got to attack Robin. AND invite everyone to Lisa's yacht!**

**Lisa: WHAT? YOU INVITED THEM TO MY YACHT?**

**Molly: oh relax, they didn't break THAT much stuff.**

**Lisa: THEY BROKE THINGS?**

**Molly: Don't be so dramatic, windows, vases, statues, and dish wear break all the time!**

**Lisa: O.O YOU ARE SO PAYING FOR THE DAMAGE!**

**Molly: …NO! (Stomps on Lisa's foot and flees)**

**Lisa: OW! COME BACK HERE! (Chases after Molly, holding a rifle.) I knew I would need the some day… OH MOLLY…**

**Rose: hehe, (watches the whole thing, eating popcorn… is attacked by Jack for eating his 'one and only popcorn love'… weirdo)**

**Jack: MINE! (Grabs the popcorn and runs away, leaving Rose very confused)**

**Rose:…(starts to cry over loss of popcorn)**

**Star- I'm happy you like my story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Celebwen-quicksilver- Yeah, I've always been a fan of RedX/star! Especially when Robin's being a jerk! The Ring two wasn't that scary, I liked it. Wasn't as good as the first, though. My story's creative? YAY! Hit Robin over the head? Hmm…**

**Rose: (stares at Robin for a moment)**

**Robin:…what?**

**Rose: nothing! (Whispers something in Raven's ear and points at Robin)**

**Raven: (Grins evilly and hurls a brick at Robin's head and knocks him unconscious) **

**Hope that was good enough for you! LOL.**

**FallingDarkAngel- HUZZAR! AHHH! SUCH A COOL WORD! Lmao. There are bimbo sluts are your school? Same here. We should… BURN THEM. Mwahaha… The lists? I'm so glad they cheered you up, I was worried. (I'm such a worrywart…)**

**The Ring Two…. Was… AWESOME! OMIGOD, SO COOL! It's scary, but they added Samara a little too much. She looses her touch after a while, but the first part of the movie… totally scary. My friend Molly and I were holding each other for dear life!...while our other friend Lisa was right next to us saying: "This is SO corny! HOW CAN YOU BE SCARED?" the whole time. Ahh…we love her.**

**I added BB/Rae fluff! FOR YOU. Did you enjoy it? There's plenty more where that came from, don't expect me to end it! (hugs Beastboy and Raven together) YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE! (Both glare at me) ….uh….right…ehem… (Runs away)**

**Kickboxing Butterflies. O.O- Omg, so cool. I almost didn't update b/c I wanted to see them come. Then I figured it would hurt…a lot…so…here I am! Meh, I WISH I could smell flowers… it's snowing where I am. NOT IN OZ. But in a place called Doomsdale. (I wonder why we never get tourists…) lol.**

**Cross Country laps? Ugh, that sucks, but I'm used to it since I do track. But running can get so annoying without your walkman. (hugs walkman to chest) NEVER LEAVE ME, MY PRECIOUS WALKMAN!**

**The Terra lover. Oh, my damn conscience got to me, and I apologized. SHE SHOULD HAVE APOLOGIZED! Really, she actually said: 'I'm looking forward to the next chapter, but ONLY because of Starfire, Raven, and RedX.' YOU DON'T SAY THAT TO AN AUTHOR! IT'S JUST MEAN. Bitch... (Glares at the flamer) You're on my hit list, missy. **

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy your okay! YAY, EASTERS ALMOST HERE, THE END OF LENT IS ARRIVING! MY TOURTURE IS ENDING! I CAN SEE THE LIGHT! I'LL BE ABLE TO EAT CHOCOLATE AGAIN! AND CAKE! (Rants some more, I think you get it. Hope you liked the chapter, lol. I added you in the mob, because I figured it would spark your interest!) Luv ya girl!**

**Starrob- I updated, please review again! Thanks, I'm glad you like my story! Hope you liked this one!**

**XxJeterxX- lol, I know! Thanks for the compliment, hopefully you liked this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Rose: phew, done!**

**Raven: your story's catching on! Wow, 80 reviews? Good job!**

**Rose: thanks! I'm gonna go nap after this.**

**Starfire: I hope you sleep well, the mob you wrote was most amusing!**

**Rose: thanks!**

**Lisa: why wasn't I in the mob?**

**Rose: BECAUSE YOU DON'T READ MY STORIES!**

**Lisa:…so?**

**Molly: I do! (smirks at Lisa)**

**Rose: that is why you get a cookie! (hands Molly a cookie, and pats her on the head)**

**Lisa: HEY, I want a cookie!**

**Rose: YOU DON'T DESERVE A COOKIE!**

**Lisa: (sulks)**

**LOL, OMG: TRUE STORY:**

**TJ: (Is opening his fortune cookies and reads it outloud) …you will never amount to anything..wait…WHAT? IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK, CRUEL JOKE?**

**Rose: …HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING, OMG, HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**TJ: WHAT! WHAT!**

**Rose: …haha…omg, funny… aww, the guy who wrote that must have been drunk.**

**TJ: No, I bet he was fired or something, and figured he'd get revenge by making me miserable, and you hysterical.**

**Rose: (still laughs) So, (HAHA) mean! (HAHA!)**

**TJ: oh shut up.**

**(somewhere in Japan) (Okay, this part isn't true…)**

**Some guy: (watches me and TJ from camera) MWAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**END OF STORY.**

**Rose: …the Japan part was a little creepy, but imagine if you had ever gotten that! That would be so funny!**

**I love all my reviewers, even my flamers…with difficulty. I send them all my love and many chocolate chip Otis SPUNKMEYOR cookies. (yum…doughy soft middles…)**

**Please review, I do not appreciate flames, but there is nothing I can do to stop you from doing it…so… I hope you don't anyway! Constructive criticism doesn't bother me, unless you make a big deal about it. But nonetheless, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Fear Can Hide the Truth

**I Can Stop the Pain**

**By Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song, In the End by Linkin Park. But some day I'll own the world. Someday…**

**Notice: Songfic, In The End by Linkin Park. It's not a really big part of the chapter, but it takes up quite a bit of it. Please don't bash it, I rather enjoy the song.**

**Chapter Eight: Fear Can Hide the Truth

* * *

**

At eight forty-five, Starfire, Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, Bee, and Terra all boarded the T-car, and Sandra and Robin rode Robin's R-cycle to The Jump City Town Hall. The plan was for Starfire to meet RedX at the Jump City Hall, instead of him coming to pick her up.

The ride in the T-car was…well... to sum it up in one word, long. Terra kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, shifting her skirt in front of Beastboy, allowing him to see up her skirt. Raven chanted 'Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos,' inside her head to keep herself from attacking Terra.

Bee and Cyborg had 'Candy Shop' cranked up high and were singing it at the top of their lungs, meanwhile Starfire listened to the lyrics with a confused expression on her face.

"Beastboy, what do they mean by, 'Your going until you hit the spot'? I do not understand." asked Starfire, cocking her head to her side.

Raven's eyes widened and she closed her eyes quickly, chanting silently. Beastboy and Cyborg started coughing at the same time, and Bee looked distracted with the flower in her hair.

Terra saved them all, "Starfire, listen, this is what the song means…" said Terra, rolling her eyes, and she whispered the meaning of the song in Starfire's ear. "You idiot."

Starfire's eyes widened and her face went pale. "Oh… I see…"

"Don't be telling her stuff like that, girl!" shrieked Cyborg, but nonetheless, looked relieved.

"…friends, may I ask another question concerning the song?"

"LOOK, STAR! A DEER!" yelled Beastboy, distracting the alien for a few seconds.

"…Thank Azar…" whispered Raven.

Finally the car ride ended, and as soon as they opened the doors, hundreds of fans and reporters swarmed around them, and flashes of cameras emerged.

Raven, annoyed, surrounded herself with a black aura. Starfire felt frightened and meek and hurried next to Raven, hiding herself under the black aura as well. Terra and Beastboy took their time, Terra showing off in front of the cameras, and Beastboy signed many kid's autographs.

"Hello little girl, what's your name?" he asked.

"Lisa!" said a little girl, with long brown hair and big glasses that kept falling down her nose. "You're my favorite super hero, will you sign my picture?" she asked shyly.

Beastboy grinned, "Of course! I likeyou hair, very pretty," he complimented, ruffling her long brown hair.

She giggled, "Thank you," and she hurried back to her older brother and showed him Beastboy's signature. Beastboy smiled, and looked over at the other hopeful looking kids and took out his lucky 'Space Warriors' pen.

'_This… is going to take a while…'_ he thought, looking at the hundreds of kids.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Bee were 'attacked' by the press with questions, and were occupied for a while, but allowing Robin and Sandra to sneak past them, and enter the City Hall without difficulty.

"Cyborg! Is it true that you and Starfire eloped last thursday?"

"Er...what?"

"Is it true that Terra and Beastboy are related?"

"Huh?"

Bee and Cyborg were trapped for a while, but managed to get rid of all the reporters when the Mayor came out and shooed them all away, literaly.

* * *

As soon as Starfire arrived, she was immediately grabbed by RedX. She smiled at her friend, and looked surprised. He had worn a mask, similar to the one like Robin's, and was wearing a black tuxedo. He smiled at her and handed her some white lilies.

"Hello Charlie!" smiled Starfire.

"Nice to see you Kori," said Charlie, and took her hand and led her out to a nearby table, and sat down. "How've you been?" he asked.

"I have been alright, but I am very hungry," she said, and grabbed a plate of shrimp and raspberries in cream.

"Hungry, why?" asked RedX.

"I have not left my garden all day, in fear of seeing Sandra and Robin together." She explained, "-but I did sneak in to change," she said.

"No eating?" he asked in disbelief.

"No eating, besides my breakfast," she informed.

"Oh, yeah, you never told me how Robin took it," RedX said, laughing, "What happened? Leave out no details!" Starfire gave a small smile and retold the story of her confession early this morning. When she finished, Charlie was nearly rolling on the floor laughing.

"Are you serious? That's hilarious!" he laughed, "But really, what a jerk, how could he get mad and jealous like that when you already asked him and he said no?"

Before Starfire could answer, the alarm on her communicator went off. "Oh no! Please Charlie, help me locate my team mates!" said Starfire, looking frantically around for the titans.

"Over there!" he pointed at a group of people surrounding the titans. Starfire flew over towards them, "Trouble?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Robin, glancing up at her, "We have something going on near the bridge, I'm not sure whether it is dangerous or not,"

"I'll go," said Cyborg, "You guys can stay."

"I'm coming with you!" said Bee, "Don't think I'm staying here alone." She smirked, "Besides, what if you can't handle it?"

It was Cyborg's turn to smirk. "Me? Not be able to handle it? Puh-lease, girl. I can handle anything!"

"Uh-huh…" Bee rolled her eyes, "Thank god Aqualad made me take my uniform." She and Cyborg ran out to the T-car, while Robin gave them instructions on his communicator.

"You sure you guys can handle it?" Robin asked, "Call us when you're done."

"Don't worry about us, we'll call you if we need help. Besides, I'd rather kick butt than go to a stuffy party any day" Reassured Cyborg,

"Ditto," chimed Bee and shut off the communication with Robin to track where the villain was. Robin returned to glaring at Starfire and RedX, who were both deep in conversation. Terra was showing Sandra different ways to dance, and Sandra was attempting to imitate her actions, usually failing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven and Beastboy were dancing all around, well… Raven was, Beastboy was just trying to keep up with the fast moving half demon.

He stopped suddenly, and looked at her while she danced. He could honestly say that she danced better than anyone he had ever seen before. She danced as though she had never walked before, it looked that natural. Raven finally realized she was going to fast for him, and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me I was going too fast?"

Beastboy replied, "You look so beautiful when you dance."

_**It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

Mind you, this is not club dancing, this is real dancing. And not slow dancing, but just gliding to the imaginary beat of the earth. Raven heard the beat, and moved her body and soul to the silent tune. She connected with the soundless music; it was her peace, her escape, her life.

_**Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme **_

_**To explain in due time  
**_

_**All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away**_

Raven blushed and from behind her, a plate of shrimp exploded, and a lady screamed, immediately covered in the remains of shrimp. Raven's eyes widened and her face grew hot.

Beastboy smiled, "Not your fault, mine. Sorry for making blush." He stared into her eyes, making Raven feel uncomfortable… as though he could hear what she was thinking, as though he was seeing her for the first time.

She felt suddenly angry, "Why are you being like this?" she snapped.

_**It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
**_

"Being like what? I'm trying to be nice!" Beastboy said, feeling shocked and annoyed. "I guess you don't like it when people are nice to you! Remind me next time, and I won't waste my time!"

'_He doesn't mean it, he's lying to me, I can't be loved'_ Raven heard her inner voice speak, and felt tears well up inside her. _'I just don't want to get hurt…'_

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
**_

Raven looked down, "I like it, I love it…" she whispered, "When you treat me like this, you make me feel so happy." She confessed, _'But he lies, you know this. You have seen it happen before, why fall prey to pain?'_

"But you don't mean it! I know you don't, you are lying to me! How could you do this to me? I'm not stupid!" she snapped, her eyes turning from a soft purple to a rusty red. People around them started to stare.

_**I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
**_

Beastboy turned pale, and led Raven outside before she destroyed anything, "Raven, what are you talking about? I meant every word!" he stopped when both he and Raven were behind the City Hall in an alley.

**_One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far) _**

Raven scoffed, "I almost believe you. How long have you been doing this? I honestly can't imagine how I could fall for this?"

"Raven, stop it!" snapped Beastboy, "I would never try and hurt you!"

Raven smirked, "It's over Beastboy, I know. Stop pretending, leaving me alone." Her smirk turned into a desperate look of misery.

Beastboy grabbed her hand, "Raven, you could search my mind, and I can promise you that I am not lying. Raven, please, look at me!" He grabbed her and faced her towards him so she could see him clearly.**_  
_**

_**Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I  
**_

Raven yanked her arm away. "You don't. I know you don't, WHY ARE YOU PLAYING ME LIKE THIS!" she shrieked, her emotions shredding at her beautiful dress, leaving it in tatters at her thighs, and one sleeve ripped off.

"Playing you? Raven, I'm not playing you! I would never do something like that!" he said, and suddenly pulled her into a hug. "Raven, I love you too much…"

**_I tried so hard  
and got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_**

She didn't care anymore, she let her emotions go and burst into tears, "Don't… lie," she sobbed into his chest.

_**I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**_

"What are you afraid of?" he asked softly. "Of Terra? Raven, I will never let Terra hurt you, I promise." he whispered into her ear.

Raven cried harder, windows shattered in apartments all over town, raining glass all over them, but neither moved from their embrace.

"I'm not afraid of Terra, I'm afraid of ending like Starfire." Cried Raven. "I'm afraid of… you…"

**_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know_**

Beastboy held Raven up, away from his chest and looked at her. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and her make up was slightly runny. The glass had cut into the skin all around her arms and face, bleeding slightly. Her dress went from a long dress to a mini dress, ending in complete shreds at her thighs, and her hair was slightly messed up.

_**I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know**_

"You look… beautiful." Beastboy said, stroking her cheek, "I love you and you don't need to fear me," he said, and leaned in, kissing her tear-soaked lips. A car window broke, but neither of the two flinched or broke the kiss.

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**_

Finally, Raven broke the kiss and touched Beastboy's face lovingly. "I love you too," she said and kissed him again, feeling for the first time in her entire life, real bliss.**_  
_**

**_I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter…_**

**(A/N: Why I chose this song: I like it and I think it works for both Raven and Beastboy. If you don't like Linkin Park, I don't care. Just don't bash, it's just a song people.)

* * *

**

Starfire sat down at the table, and stared out a nearby window. In the reflection, she saw that Sandra and Robin were slow dancing, and Starfire had to admit, they looked… happy. The kind of happy that Starfire longed for, the kind of happy that she dreamed about!

Charlie pitied the poor girl, but there was nothing he could really do. "Hey Star, do you want to dance?" he asked.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with misery and depression. "I do not know how." She confessed.

"Then let me show you," he said, and took her hand and pulled her up. "I hold your waist, and you hold my neck," Explained RedX, and Starfire obeyed.

Robin glared from not too far away, _'How dare he touch her. Why is she dancing with him? _

_But you told h r, no. You went for Sandra. REMEMBER?_

_Is this about Sandra? Is Starfire trying to make me jealous?_

_I don't know, is she? Do you think Starfire would resort to that?_

_Maybe, I mean, I guess so…wait, it makes sense! Starfire wants me to feel bad!_

_Why would she want to hurt you?_

_Because I told her no, don't you see it?_

_But Starfire would never do that._

_Two can play at her game…_

_Are you even listening to me?_

_I can make her jealous!_

_I feel invisible' _**(A/N: Confusing, I know, sorry)**

Robin spun Sandra closer to him, and tilted her back. She giggled at his sudden movements, and he laughed loudly, making Starfire turn around and look at them.

"Don't look at them," whispered Charlie. "Focus on something else, think of something happy." He ordered.

Starfire frantically searched her mind for something happy.

She heard Sandra giggling… _'Tangy, delicious mustard'_ thought Starfire.

She heard Robin laughing… _'Fuzzy, warm kittens'_ she continued to think.

She saw Sandra gazing longingly in Robin's eyes… _'Shopping with Raven'_ Starfire ordered herself to think about.

She saw Robin pulling Sandra closer to him, gazing lustfully into her eyes…_ 'Working in the garden'_ Starfire focused on.

She saw Robin leaning in to kiss Sandra, but not before looking to see if Starfire was staring. He saw her misery… _'To have the pain… disappear' _Starfire felt herself yearn for what she was thinking.

'_You know how…'_ a voice said in her head.

"Starfire?" Robin gasped, and dropped Sandra to the ground, as he saw the once happy alien girl's look of horror and pain.

Starfire ran. _'I don't care where, ANYWHERE but here!'_ she shrieked inside her mind, and sprinted outside the party, past the streets, down the alleys, into every short cut she knew. She would know when and where to stop. For now, she just ran.

* * *

**Rose: I know, I know, incredibly short. Sorry.**

**RedX: should be, is that the end of me?**

**Rose: honestly, I'm sort of just making this up as I go along.**

**RedX: whatever.**

**Rose: Happy Easter Everyone!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Jackdaw: Why hello, again. Yes, everyone feels bad for Starfire. They should, right? I almost hate myself for writing this, since I am usually cruel to the poor girl. I updated soon, since I'm on spring break, I'm trying to update at least three times! Two down, one more to go… maybe another after that!**

**Gladdecease: Glad to know that you like my story besides the humor! You enjoyed the outfits? Amazingly enough, I created them! A small sense of creativity that I have, I sometimes feel as though my story is just like all the others. I like being different. Terra and Sandra's outfits? Ha, they amused me. Glad they amused you as well! Thanks for your review! Sorry this chapter was short, but since I'm on spring break, I'll be updating at least once more soon!**

**LuckyNut: Lol, very cute penname. Another mob? Er… not any time soon I'm afraid but... here's a brick! (Hands you a brick) There is Robin! (Points at Robin) Now, hurl the brick as hard as you can at his head! (Watches in amusement as you chuck the brick at Robin's head, knocking him unconscious) Serves him right, the loser… (Lol) I actually think it's Terra who is the dumbest titan, not Beastboy. But you are right; Robin can be such a prick sometimes. Gosh. Thanks for your review, glad you liked the mob!**

**Stargirl1066lkl: Yeah, Terra and Sandra have about as much fashion sense, as Beastboy has math knowledge. But, it provides entertainment! (Plus, it is so fun to make up!) I know, Robin is being SUCH a prick! (glares at Robin) Betrothed? I love that one, so cute! A little too fluffy for my liking, but I adore the fight scene between Blackfire and Starfire! Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter!**

**cRiTiC123: haha, thanks! You loved the mob? It was so fun to write! (I had difficulty not killing Robin… but I resisted the temptation to slam a piano on his head… with much difficulty, lol) He is such a prick. Your in luck! I'm on spring break, and I'll be updating again soon! Sorry this chapter was short, hope you liked it anyways!**

**Metalligoth: Nightwish and Ministry? Okay! Cool. (Thank god for local CD stores) I know the songfic I did wasn't from your offer, I'm not sure if you like Linkin Park, but the song reminded me of the scene so I added it in. Hope your not offended or anything… Also, sorry this chapter was really short; I'm on temporary writers block. I'll be updating a lot, since this is my spring break and I'm not going anywhere. Happy Easter!**

**GuitarChix13: Well… I updated? And I'll be updating a lot since it's spring break… and I'm not going anywhere… (Sigh). Thanks for reviewing!**

**FreedomDreamer: Thanks, I'm glad you liked Starfire's dress! Lol… the mob… glad you enjoyed it, it brought me great amusement. I listen to almost all suggestions I get! Sorry this was a sort of short chapter, but I'll be updating quite a bit since I'm on spring break, and am not going anywhere! Hope you liked this chapter despite its shortness! Thanks for reviewing! And Happy Easter!**

**Molly: Hello Sexy Minx! (To put in Jack's words…) You want me to write more to you? (sigh) Very well. Sandra didn't exactly do anything slutty at the dance, but isn't it enough that she's wearing pig tails and a tutu? Gosh, what do you want from me? …er… keep adding you to the story? I ADDED LISA! (I felt bad for not adding her into the story, I'll see if I can sneak you into the next chapter) **

**No lemons from me right now, I'm thinking about writing a threesome between Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy… but I'm not sure, for some reason, it sounds appealing to me. **

**Oh yeah, and don't hate me, but I'm now a bb/star shipper. I love it! It's just too cute, especially when Robin's all jealous-like! And then Rob/Rae comes in, but that coupling still makes me kinda sick, so you have to focus on Star/BB. **

**Did you like the rae/bb fluff? My favorite part! I just loved writing it, oh… and guess what? Terra's not going to be with the titans long… that's all I'm going to say! **

**Long enough for you, Minx? I think so! (Don't you just LOVE your new nickname?) Farethewell, and Happy Easter. (lol… Eatings…)**

**PinkFlamingo44: Awww, I'm sorry you didn't get to review in time, that's too bad. I know! (hands you a brick) Here is a brick! There is Robin! (points at Robin) Now chuck it at Robin as hard as you can! (lol) HAHAHA… 'I'll kill you until your dead'… that's just sad, but utterly hilarious. Of course… the grammar was indeed awesome. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you like my story!

* * *

**

**Thank you my beautiful reviewers, and Happy Easter!**

**Since I am no mood for a proper closing, I'll end this with a simple demand.**

**REVIEW. It's a simple button people.**

**And a quote: "I don't need to be careful, I've got a gun!" –Homer Simpson, bless his heart.**

**One more quote: "A true friend will stab you in the front." –Unknown Source**


	9. Don't Die

**I Can Stop the Pain**

**By Rose**

**Disclaimer- Wouldn't it be funny if someone said they actually did own the titans? HAHA, they would get SUED. I am in no mood to get sued, so if anyone asks, I don't won the Teen Titans, (sniff) Or the Linkin Park 'Hybrid Theory' CD, YET!**

**NOTICE: Alright peoples, I'm just telling you right away. I mentioned I like bb/star in the last chapter, but that was to my reviewer, Molly. Don't worry; I'm not changing any couples! I'm more of a bb/Raven person anyways.**

**Also, Slade never died in my story. Terra never turned to stone, but she came back to the titans, after 'ATTEMPTING' to destroy Slade. The titans, besides Raven, were shocked at her loyalty, and she asked to come back. She was accepted into the titans again, and she is not on Slade's side. Slade is way too cool for that little anorexic brat. He works alone.**

**Chapter Nine: Don't Die

* * *

**

As soon as Starfire had run out of the party, Robin's communicator rang. "Yeah?" he barked into it, still searching frantically for Starfire.

"Yo, Robin, we need back up! I repeat, we need back up!" Cyborg yelled, and seemed to be fighting something while yelling. Robin heard Bumblebee screaming in the back round and then the line went dead.

"Shit!" he swore, "Titans go!"

Sandra, pissed at Robin for dropping her while dancing, flew to the site and Robin and her arrived about two minutes later. Terra, Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven were no where to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" Robin yelled angrily, glaring at Sandra.

"How should I know?" she yelled back, "Terra's probably doing something important, Raven and Beastboy are probably having sex, god knows where, and your precious Starfire is probably sulking somewhere! Find them yourself!"

"If anyone is doing something important, it's not going to be Terra!" snapped Robin.

"YO, ROBIN 'N SANDRA, WE NEED SOME BACKUP!" Cyborg yelled angrily.

"YEAH, IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED, WE CAN'T HANDLE THIS NEW GUY ON OUR OWN! Shouted Bee, busy zapping at what looked like illusions of the villain's robot minions.

"I can help," said a voice from behind Robin and Sandra, they turned and looked surprised to see RedX.

Robin glared angrily at him, "No way." He spat.

"Aren't you looking for Starfire?" asked Sandra, looking confused.

"She wants to be alone, so I'll leave her alone, and she also has Raven and Beastboy searching for her," said RedX, "But I hear you guys need help, and I'm offering you some,"

Before Robin could reject him, Bee answered, "Sure, 'kay, whatever! Just make yourself useful and start destroying these stupid things!" she yelled, pointing at the robots.

RedX grinned, and immediately set off to help her and Cyborg.

Robin's eyes narrowed at RedX, but then he called to Cyborg "Where's the new villain?"

"Right here" came a cold voice from behind him, and Robin fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Starfire finally stopped running when she reached her favorite place besides the Tower. The park. She threw herself down onto the beautiful garden of lilacs and rose bushes, and buried her face into her hands, unable to cry but whimper in sadness.

**-Flashback-**

The titans had just left their favorite pizza restaurant. Terra had not been a titan then, and it was a lazy sunny Sunday afternoon. Cyborg challenged Robin and Beastboy to a game of football and they had both eagerly accepted.

"Okay y'all, I pick Robin to be on my team!" announced Beastboy as he and Cyborg tossed a football to each other.

"Fine, but then Starfire's on my team!" Cyborg said. Robin nodded and grinned at the pretty alien, who smiled. "Alright!" she agreed and floated near Cyborg and twirled a football on her finger.

"YES! Raven's on our team!" Beastboy cheered, and grabbed Raven who shook her arm away. "Don't think so," she retorted.

"Aww, come on Rae!" Beastboy whined.

Raven almost smiled at the nickname, "I'll referee." She said shortly, and sat underneath a big oak tree with a thick book of enchantments and spells in her hands.

Beastboy shrugged and yelled, "Okay! Let's play!"

Cyborg immediately tackled Beastboy who desperately threw the ball at Robin, but Starfire caught it and sprinted towards her goal. Robin was faster though, and (forgetting who he was tackling) tackle Starfire roughly into the ground who shrieked in surprise. They both landed at the side of a hill, and rolled down to the bottom into a bunch of flowers, Robin on top of Starfire's body.

"I am so sorry!" he apologized, feeling bad. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, of course not, that was absolutely glorious!" Starfire cheered happily, and grinned at Robin, "You surprised me," she said, and grabbed the ball suddenly, and sprinted back up the hill, leaving Robin confused, until he realized what she did, "HEY! STAR, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" He laughed, and sprinted after the young alien who laughed carelessly and ran with all her might away from Robin.

**-End of Flashback-**

Starfire wiped her tears away furiously, smudging dirt all over them, and felt her body fill with sorrow once more.

'_You ran…_

_I could not stay!_

_You backed out…_

_He was going to kiss her!_

_You are weak…_

_I couldn't take more pain…_

_You cannot escape it, you are in pain now._

_I do not want to be._

_Does it matter what you want?_

…_yes, it does._

_What do you want?_

…_To not feel unhappy… and for Robin to be happy._

_Why? You still love him?_

_I can't stop._

_Do you want to?_

…_more than anything._

_Why?_

_Because then I can smile again…_

_You can still be happy and be in love with him._

_How?_

_You know how. But now you should tell him how you feel, he needs to know._

_I can't face him…_

_Tell him when you're ready.'_

Starfire's mind fought on and on, and she felt unhappy and confused. What should she do? If she went back to the party, she would have to face Robin. If she were to stay here, someone would have to look for her. She sighed, feeling depressed and lost. _'What should I do?"

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Raven and Beastboy had left to look for Starfire. "Okay, we know that Starfire likes the roof of the tower, her room, her garden, and the garden in the park," listed Beastboy. "So we can check the roof off the list,"

Both he and Raven had traveled to the tower to see if she was there, and both sat down on the roof, with no luck at finding their teammate.

"I can't find her telepathically," Raven said, her eyes shut tightly, calling Starfire in her mind. _'Starfire! Starfire! Answer me, Star, we need you! This is Raven!'_ Finally, Raven found a trail of her thoughts.

'**_What do you want?_**

…_**To not feel pain… and for Robin to be happy.**_

_**Why? You still love him?**_

_**I can't stop.**_

_**Do you want to?**_

…**_more than anything...'_**

Raven opened her eyes, he head still ringing with Starfire's battle inside her mind, as though Starfire was talking out loud to Raven.

"Damn!" she snapped, Starfire had blocked her mind from anyone wishing to enter her mind.

"What is it?" asked Beastboy, looking surprised at her sudden cussing.

"Star has her mind blocked, I can't get in, and not only that, I can't find her," explained Raven in frustration.

Beastboy looked at her for a moment, "Did you hear her?" he asked, looking suspicious. He knew almost all her powers and abilities, he knew that she could listen to people's thoughts and sense other's emotions.

Raven gave him a crooked smile, '_He knows me too well,'_ she thought. "Yeah… I did. She was debating about what she should do, and what she wants."

Beastboy nodded. "Poor Starfire, she's so sweet," He shook his head, "Why did this have to happen to her?"

"I know…" Raven said sadly, "Robin used to love her so much," she frowned. "What happened?"

"He never stopped." Beastboy stated. "He'll always love her, he's only in denial."

Raven looked surprised, "How do you know?"

Beastboy grinned suddenly, "He never stops staring at her, and I haven't caught him once staring boldly at Sandra, and, Raven, you have to admit, there's a lot of Sandra to stare at,"

Raven rolled her eyes, but her mouth formed into a smile. "You observe a lot more than I do," she complimented. "But how could something so horrible happen to Starfire? How can Robin do that to her?"

Beastboy wrapped his arm around Raven, "I don't know how he could, but I'll love you forever," he said, "Don't ever doubt that," and kissed her forehead.

"I could never doubt you," Raven said softly, hugging Beastboy to her.

"How sweet…" came a sarcastic voice from behind them.

Raven and Beastboy whirled around. Raven's face turned pale, a sudden ache in her forehead appeared. Beastboy gasped, "Terra?"

"You know it." Said the blond titan in her uniform and her hair loose.

Raven felt herself grow weaker and weaker, the energy leaving her body, and she fell into Beastboy's arms.

"Raven?" Beastboy gasped, "What is it? Raven?"

"What's wrong? Did she finally realize how hideous she really is?" Terra taunted.

Raven's eyes flickered, and she hugged Beastboy to her tightly, "Whatever you do," she whispered, "Don't die,"

"Really Beastboy, I thought you could do better than _that_!" Terra scoffed, looking disgustedly at Raven.

"Shut up, Terra!" Beastboy snapped, "I'd choose her over anyone any day!"

"Over me?" asked Terra, pouting.

"In a second." He said, coldly.

Terra looked hurt for a second, "But… she's a demon!" she ranted, "She could kill you, Beastboy!"

Beastboy turned from Raven sharply, "So? She's also a human, Terra! A better human than you could ever be!" he shouted, "So give up Terra. I love Raven, not you and always will." He said; his voice full of venom.

Tears slipped down Terra's cheeks, "I hate you!" she screamed, "What makes you think that I will leave you alone? I HOPE YOU BOTH DIE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Get bent, bitch." Beastboy insulted and rolled his eyes, and pressed his hand against Raven's forehead, a look of worry flashing across his face as he felt Raven's face grow cold.

Terra's eyes flashed angrily. "Forget what I said, Beastboy, I'd rather see you die now!" she shrieked, and screamed loudly, summoning all her energy.

Raven's eyes shot open and a look of fear spread across her face as she gazed at behind Beastboy. "Beastboy… she's going to kill us," she whispered.

He turned to see what Raven was looking at and opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Terra stood floating on a rock in the air, and hundreds of small dagger-like rocks hung in the air in front of them. On her face, a creepy smile emerged. "I'll see you and your whore in hell." Terra smirked, and then screamed as she flung all the daggers at Beastboy and Raven, who both sat embracing each other, both frozen in fear.

It all happened so fast, Raven passed out and Beastboy threw his body over her to protect her… suddenly, Terra screamed in pain.

And the rocks stopped in midair, and dropped. Beastboy turned from Raven and gasped in surprise.

Terra fell from her rock, a dagger-like rock wedged into her chest, and several burn marks all over her chest. A figure flew from the rock where Terra had fallen, and dropped to its knees on the ground.

"Starfire?" Beastboy whispered in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bee and Cyborg had finished off the robot army, and rushed over to Sandra who was kneeled next to Robin. "He was hit on the neck by this really tall guy in a black cloak," she explained, "He's still breathing, but I'm not sure if he's hurt or not!"

"He's temporarily paralyzed." Cyborg said, looking at the bruise on Robin's back neck, "Nothing to worry about. You really could have helped us," he muttered, walking away.

RedX had left immediately after the fight, asking Cyborg to tell Starfire he says 'Hey, hope you're okay', and ran off into the night, jumping from building to building, disappearing into the darkness.

Bee shook her head at Sandra, and followed Cyborg, limping slightly. "Hey, I'm going to head back to Titans East, that okay?" she called, starting to fly away.

"I ain't blind, I saw you limping, you aren't going no where until I check that ankle out," ordered Cyborg, feeling guilty for her injury.

Bee smiled for a brief moment, then forced a frown, "Don't you be ordering me around!" she snapped, but still blushed brightly, and helped him carry Robin to the T-car. Sandra sulked from behind but nonetheless boarded the T-car as well.

* * *

Beastboy stared at Starfire and then glanced at Terra's fallen corpse. "D-did… you just… kill her?"

"I am so sorry, friend Beastboy," sobbed Starfire, burying her face into her hands, "I'm sorry for killing friend Terra, I didn't mean to,"

Raven stirred suddenly, and her eyes shot open. "Beastboy!" she called as she shot up, and winced in pain as she clutched her head.

"Raven, you're okay?" Beastboy exclaimed and hugged her.

Raven looked around and gasped at Starfire. "Where have you been?" she asked, then gazed at the sharply pointed rocks, "How did we survive?" she asked.

Starfire sobbed harder and shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head.

"What happened?" Raven asked and Beastboy looked slightly upset, "Starfire saved us…" he explained, "But she had to kill Terra in the process."

Raven's eyes widened and she looked behind Beastboy and saw Terra's corpse and gasped. "She's dead?" she whispered. "Starfire killed her?"

"I am so sorry… I really, really am!" Starfire murmured, tears dripping down her face and neck.

Raven shook her head, and crawled over to Starfire and draped her arms over Starfire. "Would we have died if you hadn't?" Raven asked.

Starfire shook her head and Raven's chest filled with pain. "Beastboy would of," Starfire explained, "Not you." She said.

Raven's mouth dropped in surprise, "Beastboy would have died?" she cried, "How!" she asked.

"He covered you with his body," Starfire explained, "I cannot be a titan anymore, can I…" Starfire asked.

Raven's whole body filled with relief and happiness, "So you saved Beastboy?" she asked.

"But killed Terra." Starfire whispered looking in fear at Terra's dead body.

Raven suddenly threw her arms around Starfire in a death grip, and burst into tears (melting most of the exercise equipment…). "Thank you so much," she cried. **(A/N: OOC, Raven, I know, but Starfire just saved Beastboy, Rae's going to be thankful, I think!)**

Beastboy stood by Starfire, smiling. "You saved us Starfire, we'll never let you leave the titans," he reassured.

Starfire looked at her friends and felt relieved. _'I can stay'_ she thought, _'They don't hate me,'

* * *

_

Robin woke as the T-car drove into the Titan Tower garage. "What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You were knocked out," explained Cyborg, and Sandra rubbed Robin's neck affectionately. "Does your neck hurt?" she cooed.

"Wait," Robin asked, shaking Sandra off him, who stalked out of the room in annoyance, "Did the villain get away?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry, we had barely been able to defeat the robots," Cyborg said, "Sorry man. But no one was killed and we found out that the guy's name is Eusiris,"

"Thanks Cyborg," Robin said, and hurried to go and find information on their new villain, but was stopped when a high pitched scream filled the air.

"Sandra!" Robin looked up in alarm and followed Bee and Cyborg up to the roof and gasped in horror.

There was Raven and Starfire looking at Sandra in alarm, and Beastboy standing next to Raven, looking uneasily at Sandra and the other Titans. Behind them, Terra lay on the ground, blood seeping around her body and no emotion could be found on her pale face.

"Is she… dead?" Cyborg stuttered, looking shocked and Bee flew over to Terra, and checked for a pulse.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" shrieked Sandra, tears pouring down her face.

"…She's dead." Bee said quietly, and Sandra fell to her knees crying loudly and uncontrollably. Robin walked over to Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire, his face tense and full of rage.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice quiet and furious.

* * *

**Rose: Done, I'm so happy! This might be the last update of my spring break, sorry. (MIGHT!)**

**-REVIEWS-**

**Stargirl1066lkl- I'm glad you liked the bb/Rae scene; it was so fun to write! Not worry about Terra's evilness… uh… no? I'm a little too late to warn you, hehe… sorry. The voice in Starfire's head was indeed herself, are you talking about how she was trying to preoccupy her mind with something happy? She was trying to focus on something she likes, instead of watching Sandra and Robin be all romantic-like. Sorry I confused you, hopefully this makes sense!**

**Kingcakeluva- I like your penname. It's fun to type, anyhoo! Despise is a very fun word, I use it ALL the time. You hate Robin's guts? Cool! I actually don't mind him that much (in the show, he's just a loser in my story), I just hate Terra really. Robin in the actual show is sort of cool, especially in episodes like Apprentice! Hope you like this chapter!**

**FallingDarkAngel- Hey Charm! Don't you worry about bb/star; I was only telling molly how I sort of liked it. (NOT CHANGING ANY PAIRINGS. BB/RAE IS BETTER) Squirrels… (twitch) I hate the little rodents… (long story, just trust me when I say, I DESPISE ALL SQUIRELLS.) But yours still sound cool! No more snow… (sobs) I miss it! CURSE THE SUN! (attempts to flick a rubber band at the sun, fails.) Drat! I love snow, and winter is my all time favorite season. (Glares at spring months) I hate spring. Thank you for putting Molly and me in your story! You are my favorite internet stranger-friend! YOU'VE REVIEWED 20 TIMES! MY LORD! (sends you 20 chocolate buckeyes, yum… peanut butter…) Nine hours? Did I make it? Hope so! I cannot believe you reviewed 20 times! SO COOL! Luv ya, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (PS: Look at PinkFlamingo44's recent review, it mentions you!)**

**Gladdecease- I'm glad you liked the second quote! Raven thinking of Malchior? I didn't think of that, but your theory really makes sense, I guess what I was going for is a little confusing. Raven just doesn't want to end up unhappy and rejected like Starfire. Chuck? Lol, I didn't know who you were talking about for the longest time… Charlie didn't follow Starfire, he sort of just stood by her, trying to tell her how to handle the situation and glaring at Robin. When she ran out, he followed her, and continued to glare at Robin, then left to help Cyborg and Bumblebee in the villain. So sorry for your confusion!**

**Metalligoth- Well, there's Terra's reaction for you! You didn't waste my time; I was interested in reading it. Beavis and Butthead are such a waste of time. (Death to Robot Chicken, super heroes rock) Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

**XxJeterxX- Yeah, Robin is such a loser. Your review made me smile; I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Starrob- I'm glad you like my story and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**FreedomDreamer- well, I updated! And I hope everything is to your satisfaction! Thanks for your review; I love how you described your suspense!**

**PinkFlamingo44- HAHA! It hits Sandra? HURRA FOR BAD AIM! (hears another brick, aim for Sandra, maybe it will hit Robin! lol, not making fun of you, promise!) You shoved the kid in a locker? That is so mean, you should be ashamed!**

**Molly: Rose, what are you talking about? You shoved that puny sixth grader in the locker just toda-**

**Rose: SHH! SHUT IT! (looks sheepish) err… good job! (Lol, yay for shoving kids in lockers!) Thanks for reviewing!**

**YokoShippo- I'm so sorry, I feel bad… let me see… I know! (hands you a brick) Here is a brick! Now, chuck it very hard at anything remotely similar to Robin! (like green spandex…) Hope you like this chapter!**

**Angelde1- WELCOME TO FANFICTION! I was your first story? I feel so special! Hope you enjoy fanfiction, newcomer! I also hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Celebwen-quicksilver- You really don't read story's that are really short? Those chapters annoy me so much! Oh well, at least someone reads them! I'm glad you like mine! I know what you mean, most evil OC characters make the story so much more dramatic! I'm glad you enjoyed the lyrics! (I always wonder if people actually read those…) Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!**

**GuitarChix13- Was it really a good update? Thank you! I'm glad you like my story, hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Yay, a fellow rae/bb lover! Thanks for reviewing!**

**CRiTiC123- Hi again! Lol, don't you think prick is a fun word? Anyways, Robin is still being a loser… but he insulted Terra and annoyed Sandra in this chapter! HE IS IMPROVING! But still, nonetheless, a complete loser. (sigh) The temptation is so great… I fell to temptation and killed Terra. I failed. Oh well! It fit with the story really well! Thanks for the review!**

**D-I-WaRrIa- Hey, I missed you! I'm so glad you like my story! You haven't reviewed for a while!(Wait, I didn't respond to your last review? Are you sure? I am so sorry!) Did you get my review answering the question about the bb/star thing and about me being featured in your new story? It's in my favorite story of yours (I wonder which..) … the one you have not updated yet… (twitch). Lol, I'm sure you have a reason for not updating! Can't wait for it! In case you have not gotten my review answering your questions, here you go! 1.) Thank you so much, I am very happy that you offered! Can I be a close friend of you? That sounds so fun! (Do I need a description? Please tell me if I do, or you can just make it up, I don't care!) 2.) Not only did I read a couple of good stories on it, but I am trying to understand why some people might be a shipper of that pairing. I guess it really does make sense, because they are so alike, they are both so happy and so carefree. I think they would have some sort of relationship, whether some people might think it is a bro/sis relationship or a romance thing, I just sort of think it's interesting, a nice change of the usual stuff I read. Sorry for your confusion and I apologize for not answering your last review, I had no idea! Love ya, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really appreciate your reviews:)**

**Always Impatient- Lol, I should of so put you in my mob! Glad you like the bb/Rae fluff! I updated, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disappear/syani- Raven went into liar mode? What? Are you talking about the bb/rae moment? To answer your question, NO, she did NOT go into liar mode… if that's what you meant… sorry I didn't read your story, and I did not mean to offend you, I just really wanted to get what I wrote off my chest, that's all! Still humor in the story? COMIC RELIEF. And I don't really mean to, it just kinda… appears. Sorry it bothers you, and also sorry for killing Terra, I know you don't hate her… it just fits with the story!**

**StarfireLover- Sorry for no RedX/Star kiss, but Robin DID feel sort of jealous. (Jealousy is so fun!) Sorry that I made you hate Robin, but I hope you still enjoy my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sticks-and-stones123- (looks uneasy at the angry mob) uh… right, um… can you tell them to leave? They occasionally throw things… and they have really unnaturally good aim... (Rubs head) Terra, Sandra, and also Robin are indeed bitches. (Although, Robin's usually cool) Terra has died! Hope you enjoyed that! Yeah… when you get a bunch of people screaming at you to update, it usually tells you that they aren't requesting… but that's just me… Thanks for your review!

* * *

**

**I am done! Farewell my lovely reviewers! I love you all and send you plastic red cars! (Why? Why not!)**

**This might be my last update of my 'updating spree', I MIGHT fit another in sometime later, but I don't feel too well…**

**I'll end this with another quote, because quotes are fun. **

'**Frodo LIVES!' –Graffiti quote. (What it means? –yawn- too tired to think about it...)**

**And…**

'**A friend will bail you out of jail… but a BEST friend will be sitting right next to you sayin', "That… was… AWESOME!"'**

**And another…**

'**The greatest things in life can't be seen. That's why we close our eyes when we cry, kiss, and dream.' (Aww, very cute, EB)**

**Review or suffer my wrath towards Buckle Down workbooks… (tosses Buckle Down into fire and laughs insainly)**


	10. The Pain Will Never Stop

**I Can Stop the Pain**

**By Rose**

**Disclaimer: Have you ever just wanted to own something of your own? Well I do! I own my story, but not the teen titans. I own my CD's and I even own this chocolate bar I am devouring. Yes, my life is fulfilled. (Okay, that MUST be the chocolate talking... mmm, chocolate…)**

**_MOLLY AND TJ READ THIS:_**

**To TJ: Molly hates you, you know that?**

**To Molly: TJ laughs at you, I'm sure you know that.**

**To BOTH of you: Stop fighting, it is pointless and rather annoying. Molly, don't talk to me about this, you know how much I get sick of your complaining, and TJ, she had a VERY good comeback, be happy I didn't send it. –Pushes both of you together- NOW MAKE UP! If you need me, I'll be in my 'special' place. (Locks door behind me) **

**Chapter Ten: The Pain Will Never Stop

* * *

**

**-Last Chapter-**

"…_She's dead." Bee said quietly, and Sandra fell to her knees crying loudly and uncontrollably. Robin walked over to Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire, his face tense and full of rage._

"_What happened?" he asked, his voice quiet and furious._

…

Starfire shuffled her feet uncomfortably, and felt her eyes well up with tears for the umpteenth time this night. _'How can I tell him? I will surely be kicked off the team! But if I didn't, Terra would of killed Beastboy, and then probably Raven… yes, I have no regrets, I would of never let that happen… oh Robin, please forgive me…' _

Raven and Beastboy shot each other looks of fear, both wishing they were somewhere else right now.

Robin closed his eyes and attempted to concentrate on what to do over the noise of Sandra's wailing, Bee and Cyborg's voices trying to calm her down, and the unbearable silence of the three other three titans. "Cyborg, Bee, take Sandra inside, I need to talk to these three." He said sharply, and Cyborg and Bee took Sandra gently inside, both glancing often at Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy in confusion.

As soon as they left, Robin walked over to Terra and examined her body closely. He looked at the rock stabbed into her chest and carefully took it out, and then he looked closely at the burns on her chest and closed his eyes tightly, as though trying to understand everything that had happened from when he walked onto the roof. _'I am the leader of this team, I am responsible for everything… but these burns and stabs don't lie, Terra was murdered,'_

"Starfire, would you come here, please?" he called.

Starfire silently floated towards him and tried to look confident. "Yes Robin?" she asked, avoiding his gaze.

"Tell me everything."

"Pardon? I do not think I understand." Stammered Starfire, looking at Raven in terror. _'Friend Raven, what do I do?'_ she asked frantically in her head.

'_Tell the truth, Starfire. Tell him what happened, I think we all deserve to know,'_ answered Raven telepathically, also unaware of exactly how Starfire killed Terra and how she came.

Starfire looked at Robin in worry, "May I ask… why me?" she whispered.

"Because I want you to tell me," he ordered, not looking the least bit sympathetic towards her.

"Very well," Starfire sighed, he body trembling in anxiety. "I was traveling to the tower after I left," she began, but was interrupted.

"Did you make any stops?" asked Robin, studying her face incase she was lying.

Starfire looked at him and nodded her head, "At the park, to clear my head." She said, lowering her gaze and staring at her feet.

"Go on." He said._ 'But why did you leave, Star?'_

"After I cleared my head, I traveled back to titans tower, but stopped because I heard voices." She explained.

"Who's?" asked Robin.

"Friend Raven and Beastboy's," she told, "They were… um…" Starfire trailed off, looking at Raven and Beastboy who nodded in permission. "They had earlier confessed their love to one another, and were talking about personal things," she explained. "And about me and you," she said, feeling her cheeks warm.

"About us? What about us?" Robin asked, shooting annoyed glances at both Raven and Beastboy.

"Nothing really, it is beside the point," Raven defended, feeling awkward.

"Whatever, continue." Robin ordered.

Starfire nodded and kept going, "I decided it was not my place to stay, and so I floated down away from them, but saw Terra flying up. I have observed her feelings for friend Beastboy lately, I felt as though she would not want to see Raven and Beastboy together, so I tried to call her, but I was too late." Starfire's voice shook in nervousness as she approached Terra's death.

Robin noticed her anxiety and nodded. "Keep going Starfire, why did you stop?" he asked.

Starfire closed her eyes to not look at him and continued. _'I can do this… He doesn't know yet, I am safe…'_ she told herself. "Terra was very upset at learning that Beastboy had confessed his love to Raven and not her, and was shouting many insults at Raven. Beastboy got angry and defended friend Raven, who meanwhile seemed to be sick, and couldn't stand up very well." Starfire explained.

"Why is that, Raven?" asked Robin in confusion.

"…I sort of predicted what happened, I had seen this before in my mind," she explained, "I panicked and my body started collapsing under my fear, I cannot express this sort of fear," she said. "I was scared Beastboy was going to die…" she whispered, "I knew something bad would happen, so I freaked out, and my body responded to my panic in some sort of energy drain," she explained, and felt Beastboy wrap his arms around her for comfort.

"So that's why you told me to not die?" asked Beastboy.

"Yeah… I knew something was going to happen, I didn't want you to get hurt," Raven said. Robin nodded slowly and looked at Starfire.

Starfire gave Raven a kind look and then continued, "Friend Raven collapsed and Terra continued in taunting her. Beastboy grew angry and shouted cruel things at Terra, who threatened to kill them. Beastboy replied with an insult and Terra shouted that she would kill them. I watched from below the roof, floating in mid air, and saw Terra summon a small rock and fly to the ground." Starfire's voice faltered, but she continued nonetheless.

"I was about to go and comfort her," she slightly lied, "But I saw her summon a very huge rock, nearly three times the size of the T-car!" Starfire explained, "She parted the rock into many sharp knife-like objects and floated up to the tower."

Robin's eyes widened, "She was going to kill Raven and Beastboy?" he gasped.

Starfire nodded sadly, "I saw her throw a final insult at Beastboy and Raven," she said, but was interrupted.

"Do you remember what she said?" asked Robin, practically hanging on her every word.

"Yes, she said… I'll see… 'I'll see you and your whore in hell'," Starfire answered shyly. "Then she screamed and hurled all of the daggers at Raven and Beastboy, and Beastboy threw himself over Raven to protect her," Starfire said, and Robin almost smiled at BB.

Raven squeezed Beastboy's hands gratefully and made a mental note to thank Starfire a million times before the day was over.

"I wanted to save Raven and Beastboy… so I picked up one of the rocks nearest to me and threw Starbolts at her and grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. She screamed, and the rocks hung in mid air, then I stabbed her with the rock and they all fell…" Starfire finished, flinching at the word, 'stabbed'. She looked up at Robin in worry, "I really… do not regret what I did, I would never let anything happen to Raven or Beastboy, they are the closest people to me…" she whispered, looking away from Robin.

"You did what you had to do… but you killed a titan, Starfire." Robin said unhappily, "You said that when you slammed her to the ground, the rocks hung in midair, right?" he questioned. "So they wouldn't have hit Beastboy and Raven, right?"

Starfire's eyes shot open and tears slipped down her face, she nodded slowly.

Raven looked at Beastboy in alarm, who stood rigid and glared at Robin, "Robin, don't…" he said. "She was in hysterics, she would never intentionally hurt someone, and you know that!" he defended.

"But she killed Terra for no reason." Robin said, coldly.

"Saving our lives is no reason?" Raven asked, glaring daggers into Robin. "If you kick Starfire out, then I want out too." She growled.

"Same here." Beastboy added, "You take Star, you take us too!"

"Us too!" shouted Bee and Cyborg, who fell through the door, their ears pressed against the door on the ground.

"CYBORG! BEE!" yelled Robin.

Starfire almost looked happily at her friends and felt her fear melt away. "Must I leave?" she asked quietly.

Robin rubbed his eyes in slight annoyance. "…No, of course not." He answered, shaking his head. "I can't have my whole team leave if you do, so no!" he said, almost venomously, and glaring slightly at Bee, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy.

Beastboy gawked at him, and Starfire looked hurt. Cyborg glared at Robin, and Bee rolled her eyes. Raven stared at him in anger, "You are impossible." She snapped, and walked away, Beastboy and Starfire following her downstairs, leaving Robin confused.

"What did she mean by that?" he wondered out loud.

Bee and Cyborg exchanged a look of annoyance. "Think about it, you should be able to figure it out, you are the 'boy wonder'." Bee smirked, "Anyways, I have to go, Titans East is probably in ruins by now." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Cyborg smiled, "Thanks for coming with me Bee, I'll see you sometime later, right?" he asked.

Bee replied by smiling and kissed him on the cheek. "Sure… why not?" she answered, winking at him and flew off towards Titan East, blushing and giggling once she was out of hearing range.

Cyborg (completely forgetting that Robin was there) touched his cheek lightly and smiled. Robin made a sudden loud, "EHEM.", from behind him, making Cyborg jump.

"Cyborg, you dawg." Robin laughed.

Cyborg couldn't stop grinning, "Whatever man, think what you want."

"Is that why you're still grinning like a doofus?" asked Robin, his eyebrows raised.

Cyborg tried to frown, but immediately smiled again. "Shut it." He ordered, and Robin shook his head, chuckling. "Awe, do we have a romance forming?"

Cyborg walked away, immediately pounced on by Beastboy who had seen the whole thing as a butterfly. "YOU'RE IN LOVE!" he shouted, "HAHA!"

Robin rolled his eyes, "So are you, moron. Remember Raven?"

Beastboy's mouth formed into a smile, "Yeah, you should try it sometime Robin."

Cyborg shook his head, "No, he was, remember?" he said, his tone not sounding fun anymore.

Robin looked confused, "Huh? I was in love, how do you know?" he asked, bewildered.

Beastboy's mouth hung open and Cyborg stared in slight annoyance, "…Remember a certain alien?" he asked.

"Yeah! Starfire, remember?" Beastboy reminded.

Robin's face turned bright red, "WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" he yelled. "No, I have never been in love with Starfire, she's a team mate! Nothing more." He defended, "What gave you that idea?" he laughed, but to his surprise, Beastboy narrowed his eyes and Cyborg gave him a look of pure hatred.

"That is **not** cool man; don't play with the girl's feelings." Cyborg growled.

Robin's eyes widened. "I'm not playing with Starfire's feelings! I have never felt that way about her!"

"It's obvious Robin, you used to _worship_ her!" Beastboy laughed bitterly. "Don't deny it; you two were definitely in love!"

"We were not! I wouldn't fall in love with her." Robin snapped.

Beastboy rolled his eyes, "Yeah you would, and you did! And don't say you didn't, because whatever you were doing, she fell for you. Hard. If you really don't love her, than stop acting like you do, you are giving her wrong messages,"

"What messages? What the hell are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Cyborg exploded and yelled, "Hey Robin, remember when you called her Star? When you and she used to have Sunday movie night, and you would always let her pick the movie, even though it was always some stupid chick flick? Remember when you always took her side, even if she was wrong? Remember when you and she used to sit on the roof together every night? Remember when you went shopping with her since she was upset that Raven wouldn't join her? Remember how you used to look at her like she was the most beautiful and perfect thing you had ever seen? THAT'S LOVE, ROBIN!" yelled Cyborg, grabbing Terra's limp, dead corpse and walked away angrily.

Robin's mouth hung open slightly, and he gawked at Cyborg. _'Whoa… did I used to do that?'_

Beastboy stayed behind for a while, standing quietly. Then all of a sudden, he spoke quietly. "Robin, you remember when I had that crush on Terra?" he asked.

Robin nodded, looking at the changeling in sadness. "Yeah… what happened?" he asked.

Beastboy sighed, "I never loved her, and when she came back from Slade, I thought we would be together, I really did. But Robin, she changed, dude. She really did, she wasn't the person I once knew. I thought I loved her, but it wasn't her I loved. I doubt I even loved her before that, I think I only had some stupid crush. And then, I noticed Raven… she is so different, so beautiful, so mysterious, I couldn't help but fall for her." He confessed.

Robin nodded, "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Beastboy looked deep into Robin's eyes, "Because you love Starfire, you just think you like Sandra. Don't do that Robin, I am so lucky to have Raven, don't loose Star. You've hurt her enough, don't do anything cruel." Beastboy turned and walked away, leaving Robin confused.

"When have I hurt her?" Robin asked, bewildered. "I'm not the one who killed a titan!"

Beastboy took a deep breath. "You really want to know? You hurt her when you rejected her to go to the dance. You hurt her more when you lied to her, and went with Sandra. You hurt her when you yelled at her without listening to her first, like you always did. You hurt her when you allowed Sandra to take over you, and you hurt her when you didn't defend her when she needed to be defended. Robin, I hate to say it, but you acted like a real asshole to her. She deserves more than that! You will meet a girl like Sandra almost anywhere, but Starfire? Give me another person like her and I'll be seriously impressed. You don't meet a girl like her everyday, Robin. I know you used to love her, so what happened?"

Robin watched Beastboy walk away, and looked away in shame_. 'He was right, of couse he's right!'_

"But what if she doesn't love me back?" Robin asked suddenly, surprising himself, "What then?"

Beastboy stopped walking, and without turning said, "Then feel the pain of rejection Robin. I'm sure it hurts, why not ask Starfire, I'm sure she can give you a detailed description." He snapped.

Robin shut his eyes tightly and walked to his room and lied down on his bed in confusion and sorrow. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"…Yeah?" he called, not bothering to open the door.

He heard sniffling on the other side, "R-robin?" called Sandra, "Can I come in? Please?"

Robin sighed, "Yeah, sure, come on in."

Sandra burst through the door and flew into his arms. "Robin, she's dead, I can't believe she's…." she sobbed into his chest, "How could this happen? She was my best friend!"

Robin nodded, "its okay, Sandra. Shhh, it's alright, I'm here…"

Sandra continued to sob into his arms, soaking his tuxedo, but he didn't mind. _'Terra was her best friend…_

_Terra tried to kill everyone…_

_Do I want to be with Sandra?_

_She is moving towards me…_

_Towards my lips…_

_Yes or no, Robin…_

_What do you want?'_

Sandra closed her eyes and pressed her lips gently onto Robin's. As time passed, the kiss got more heated and passionate. Sandra gasped for breath, then immediately went back to kissing.

Starfire watched the whole thing from behind Robin's cracked open door. Despite her attempts to be strong, the tears found a way to fall down her cheeks. Sobs awaited impatiently in the back of her throat, choking her as they longed to be set free.

Starfire held them in, and looked at Robin, who had not noticed her standing there. _'Is his what you want?'_ she wondered, and flew away releasing the sobs as soon as she was out of hearing range.

Robin's eyes widened as memories flashed through his mind.

'_Get you hands off my boy!'_

'_**You're getting married?'**_

'_Robin, you are my best friend…'_

'_**Starfire!'**_

'_Robin!'_

_'**So.. Nightwing?'**_

_'You're...hurting me...'_

**_'We'll all be friends forever, I promise'_**

_'Forever?'_

**(A/N: Episodes where I got the lines from are: A Date With Destiny, Betrothed, Apprentice Part Two, Aftershock Part One, my all time favorite, Haunted, How Long is Forever, Haunted again, and How Long is Forever again.)**

Robin jerked away from Sandra suddenly. "I can't do this." He said.

Sandra pouted, "Why? Didn't you like it?"

Robin got off his bed and walked towards the door. "I can't do this," he repeated.

Sandra looked hurt, then angry. "It's that Starfire bitch isn't it?" she growled.

Robin's eyes flashed angrily, "She is the only person out of this entire team who has probably never been a bitch in her life! You don't know what you're talking about; you don't know what she's been through!"

On the other side of the door, Beastboy and Cyborg grinned as they pressed their ears harder against the door, and Raven decided to not fully despise Robin as she also had her ears slammed against the door.

Sandra rolled her eyes, "What, did her dog die or something? Remember how your parents died Robin? Remember mine?" she screeched. **(A/N: From what I have heard, Supergirl is an actual hero… so I don't own her! And, I have no idea what her past was like. Work with me here, people!)**

"Shut up! No, her dog did not die! She never had a dog! And Sandra, don't brag about your parents death!" He shouted, earning more and more respect back from his team mates.

"THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, WHAT **WE'VE** BEEN THROUGH, ROBIN!" Sandra screamed, "You are the only one who understands me!"

Robin shook his head. "My friends have gone through so much more than you. It's not a competition. And if it is, I don't want to be a part of it."

Sandra collapsed on the bed; tears welled up in her eyes. "But she killed Terra, Robin…"

"Yeah, right before Terra was about to kill both Beastboy and Raven." He growled.

"So Starfire stopped Terra?" Sandra asked. _'Pity…'_

"Yes, she did."

"But she's not still on the team, right?" Sandra asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course she still is!"

"WHAT?"

Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg walked away, all feeling a little nicer towards Robin. They all traded glances of amusement with each other, as Sandra ranted about how Robin was making a huge mistake, very loudly. "Anyone feel like pizza? My treat!" Beastboy offered.

Raven smiled at him but shook her head, "No, I need to meditate." She gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked away. Surprisingly, nothing melted or burst into a thousand pieces.

Cyborg rolled his eye, and nodded. "I'm thinking a major chow down at the pizza place, then an extreme video game tournament at the arcade! You in?" he asked Beastboy.

"Heck yes I am!" Beastboy grinned; "Last one to the T-car buys the winner ice cream!" he called, as he burst into sprint towards the garage.

"YOU'RE ON!" Cyborg yelled and raced after him.

* * *

**3 Hours Later...

* * *

Starfire sat in wonder as Raven mixed many liquids and powders, all unlabeled, in a large black cauldron. The scent of lavender and burning wood filled the air and Raven closed her eyes chanting words from a long ancient scroll.**

"Please, Raven, what is it that you are preparing?" Starfire interrupted breathing the fumes deeply.

"Something that will help our minds open up when we meditate," Raven answered, "And it's ready, are you going to try it with me?" she asked, pouring the slightly syrupy dark blue liquid into carved stone goblets.

"Yes." Starfire said, without much enthusiasm, but Raven didn't seem to notice.

Starfire grabbed the nearest goblet and both her and Raven clunked their glasses together. _'Good health to you, my friend.' _Starfire said, using her ancient traditional saying, and Raven smiled and replied, _'May you walk freely under the stars this night'_ also an old saying, often used on Azerath. Both girls smiled and sipped their drinks deeply and closed their eyes happily, allowing the taste of hazelnut and rosemary flood through their mouth and throughout their bodies.

Raven sat her goblet down and quickly chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azerath Metrion Zinthos…" she continued, and Starfire mimicked her instantly.

After a few minutes of meditating, Raven's eyes opened. Starfire had fallen asleep after staying up all night, and drinking the body soothing and body relaxing potion. Raven shook her head, _'Guess I should of warned her…'_ She attempted to meditate again, but finally gave up since her focus seemed somewhere else. She took out her book and began to read for a few minutes, then stopped and suddenly looked at Starfire.

'_I wonder what she's dreaming about…'_ Raven thought, and then shook her head. Curiosity never turned out well for her. '_Then again…'_

Raven's curiosity took over and she grabbed Starfire's hand and whispered an old pray, supposedly allowing you to see into another's dream, "_Algatheire, Aldrenon, Regronime, Jepesath_…" **(A/N: Thanks for those, TJ!)**

Raven felt her body thrust back suddenly, and closed her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She was immediately surrounded by swirls of yellow, red, and white fog and smoke, making her unable to see. The smell of dirt, grass, and roses filled the air and Raven slowly opened her eyes.

The fog slowly cleared the air and Raven looked around. She found herself on some sort of desert, the sky heavy with dark stormy clouds and thorns tangled at the ground, waiting to snatch at anything that moved in its path. The air was thick and freezing, and Raven shivered. "Okay… um, not what I imagined Starfire to dream about," she said to herself out loud.

Suddenly she yelped in pain and grabbed her ankle. A large branch of thorns had found its way to her ankle and firmly strapped itself stubbornly on her. "Wretched thorns!" cursed Raven and tried to undo the branch, but remained unsuccessful. "Shit!" she swore.

All of a sudden, Raven saw a figure walking towards her and she almost smiled. "Starfire!" she called, and indeed, Starfire floated towards her. She gently undid the thorns from Raven's ankle and the branch slowly turned a pleasant shade of green and red roses burst from the thorns. Starfire took Raven's hand and helped her up. "Hello friend, why have you entered my realm of misery?" she asked, not showing any signs of emotion besides confusion.

"Star?" she asked, "What is this place?" she asked.

Starfire shook her head, "I do not know how you got here, but I think it would be best if you were to leave," she said.

Raven nodded, "Sorry for intruding, but Sta- watch out!" Raven suddenly screamed and grabbed Starfire's arm and pulled her down, just before a spear was thrown in their direction. Starfire's eyes blazed with anger and asked Raven, "Did she hurt you?"

Raven shook her head, "Who was that?" she asked.

Starfire didn't answer, but picked up the spear and walked away from Raven. Raven followed Starfire slowly. Through a sudden mist saw Sandra walk towards them, smirking.

"Why hello, Starfire." She spat.

"Sandra," Starfire whispered venomously.

"Freak." Insulted Sandra.

It was Starfire's time to smirk, "In the words of Raven and Cyborg, you bitch."

Sandra's eyes widened in anger, "You are going to pay for killing Terra!" she screeched.

"That gnorzelb got what she deserved," Starfire snapped. **(A/N: whoa, OOC Starfire!)**

Raven nearly fainted from surprise. This was no dream; this was some sort of telepathic vision between Starfire and Sandra. Whether or not it was real, Sandra and Starfire were really talking to each other, and from the way Sandra threw that spear, it seemed as though they were ready to kill each other!

Sandra glared coldly at Starfire, "Don't take your jealousy out on my friends, take it out on me."

"Jealousy?" Starfire asked.

"Of Robin. Don't deny it, you know he loves me, there is absolutely nothing you can do." Sandra sneered, but lied.

Starfire shook her head, "He once loved me, and I know he did!"

"Yeah: **Once**!" Sandra yelled. "Get over it! He has always loved me, and you were just a rebound slut! Honestly, you are so dumb! Did you really not see that?"

Starfire looked at Sandra, he eyes burning with so much hatred that even Raven stepped back. Her mouth dropped to a dark tone and she whispered, "I will **kill** you…"

Sandra grabbed a spear from off the ground. "Bring it!" she snapped.

Starfire let out a shriek of rage and burst into a run, her eyes set on Sandra and breaking into a sprint as she grew closer and closer. Sandra's eyes glared back at Starfire and she broke into a sprint, gaining speed with each step.

Raven stared in horror at the scene and tried to stop them, but couldn't feel her legs or couldn't speak. All she could do was watch.

Suddenly Starfire stopped in mid sprint, her face full of horror and surprise. _'What am I doing?'_ she asked herself. _'Was I really going to kill her… I am nothing but a cruel murderer… I am exactly like my enemies, I am no Tamaran… I don't deserve what I want…'_

Sandra kept running but Star held up her hand to stop her. Sandra stopped running and smirked, "Scared?" she taunted.

Starfire shook her head and walked up to Sandra. "I don't want to fight anymore, I am so sorry for yelling at you…" she whispered. "I want to be happy…" she said, "But I want Robin to be happy more."

Starfire dropped to her knees and tears poured down her face, but her voice remained strong. "If he truly loves you, then please take him, I want him to be happy."

Sandra looked confused, "You… want me to have him? But don't you love him?" she asked.

Starfire nodded, "Exactly, please make him happy." She said.

Raven nearly burst into tears, '_how can Starfire give up like this'_ she asked herself.

Sandra looked shocked, then almost sympathetic and then closed her eyes. Raven knew what was happening, the vision was ending and Starfire would go back to sleep. Raven looked sadly at her friend, who was still on her knees, tears pouring down her face, but smiling.

Suddenly, Sandra's body shimmered, and Robin appeared in her place. Starfire opened her eyes and walked towards him, embracing him gently at whispered into his ear, "Please, be happy… let my pain go away…"

With no expression on his face, but triumph, he picked up the spear Sandra had and thrust it into Starfire's heart and smiled. Starfire screamed in pain and fell to the ground, and Raven cried out in horror.

Starfire's eyes widened with pain, and her body shook and twitched violently on the ground. Robin, still smiling, kneeled over so his face was directly above hers and whispered, "…The pain will **never** stop, Star…And I will never love you…" The he yanked the spear out of her, then drove it into the other side of her chest and twisted it inside her.

Screams of pain and terror echoed in Raven's mind and tears poured down her face. She slammed her hands over her ears and screamed, "AZERATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" and felt herself being pulled back into the real world. She leaped out of bed and glanced at the clock. It was around 4:30 PM, and she and Starfire had been asleep for nearly the whole day. She was also still in her ripped dress, and Starfire was still in her gown.

Raven felt anger burn inside her, and heard Starfire's screams of pain echoed inside her head. She fell down to the floor and sat down, sobbing. _'HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN!' _she thought angrily. _'This might as well be my entire fault!'_

Raven looked miserably and Starfire who still lay on her bed sleeping. Raven suddenly thought of an idea. '_I can help her!'_ she thought, and took Starfire's hand and squeezed it. _'Starfire, let me feel how you feel. Let me see inside you…'_ she called inside her mind. Starfire sat still, and Raven felt them loose contact with each other. She sighed sadly, and moved her hand away, but in an instant, Starfire's hand thrust out and yanked on her arm, grabbing it in a death grip.

Raven gasped in shock, and memories and voices flooded into her…

_Blackfire's voice rang out loudly, "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STUPID GIRL, THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, YOU WENCH! I **HATE** YOU!"_

_A handsome, smirking young man laughed at Starfire, who looked betrayed and hurt. "You still don't get it do you?" His hand yanked back and he slapped her sharply, "I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU. I LIED, YOU. STUPID. WHORE!"_

_A young Starfire, only about thirteen years old, was running down a long stone hallway, screaming for help. A tall man with red hair and dark green eyes grabbed her and sprinted away from hallway, just as it blew up. He put her down and kissed her on the head, "Kori, run. Meet your sister by the Zantigone River, you can escape."_

"_But what about mommy and daddy? Why did that man take them away?" Starfire asked, tears spilling down her face._

"_Shhh, run!" Shouted the man, and Starfire sprinted away as fast as her legs could carry her._

_She turned back and screamed as a creature came up behind the man (her brother) and yanked a rope around his neck and dragged him away, as he gagged and kicked his legs to break free. He looked at Starfire, who started to run after him but shook his head, mouthing 'Go'. Starfire turned and ran, but heard a sword drive into her brother's back and heard him scream in pain…_

_An older Starfire was working in a vast factory, hauling crates and boxes to another room. Her clothes were stained and torn to pieces, and she had various cuts and bruises all over her body. She was a slave._

_Robin reached out his hand and smiled warmly, "Hi, I'm Robin. Are you alright? You sort of fell you of the sky…" The titans stood behind him, looking bewildered. _

_Sandra and Robin kissed feverishly and Starfire floated away, tears slipped down her face…_

_Raven's old vision, Starfire walking towards the edge of the roof and spreading out her arms, and fell forward towards the rocks… closer and closer to the water until…_

"NO!" Raven screamed, and pulled her arm away. Starfire's hand glided back onto the bed, and she continued to dream. Raven's breath grew ragged and she felt herself grow nauseous. She ran to her bathroom and threw up all she had in her stomach, and ran out of her room, knocking down Sandra in the process, who was leaning against the wall and looking confused and miffed, shouting, "Watch where you're going!" after Raven, who continued to sprint towards the common room.

Raven entered the common room to see Beastboy and Cyborg cooking dinner and Robin reading the newspaper. "YOU!" she snarled, and without warning, seized Robin inside a black aura of magic, catching him off guard.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Beastboy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, let him go!" Cyborg yelled, both abandoning their cooking and ran over to Raven.

Raven shook her head, "No. I want to see him suffer." She whispered and her eyes turned a blood red and she seemed to grow twice her own size.

Robin's eyes grew large and scared. "Raven, I am sorry for whatever I did! Really!" _'What the hell?'_

"Do you love Starfire?" she asked suddenly.

Robin looked surprised, "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"IT HAS TO DO WITH EVERYTHING, ROBIN!" screamed Raven, "YOU KILLED HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"WHAT!" screeched Robin, "Raven! I promise I haven't seen her all day!"

Raven shook her head stubbornly, "You want to know what she goes through Robin? The pain she's endured for your own sake!" She asked, eyes filling up with tears.

"I saw her, Robin, I saw her give you up. I saw what she went through, I'm surprised she's lasted this far," she spat.

Robin still looked bewildered, but Cyborg and Beastboy exchanged glances. This is something Raven had to do, and they would onlyinterfere if things got too physical or bloody.

"Raven, what happened, what's wrong with Starfire?" Robin asked, looking worried.

Raven's mouth suddenly broke into a smile, "I'll show you what happened to her." Memorizing Starfire's screams and shrieks of pain completely, Raven shot pain throughout Robin's body, and his eye's bulged in shock and pain. "AHHH! STOP!" he screamed, "STOP! PLEASE, STOP!"

Raven's eyes returned to their normal color, and she threw Robin down on the ground. Robin's body twitched in pain, and his eyes were wide with fear.

Beastboy grabbed Raven by the shoulders and pulled her close to him, "What happened?" he asked, and Raven suddenly broke down into sobs and grabbed Beastboy close to her.

"I didn't know how to help her, I had no idea... she is so...good," Shewhisperedand Beastboy said no more, and held her tightly, looking confused.

Cyborg grabbed Robin and set him onto the couch and walked into the kitchen to get some soup for him. _'Someone's PMS-ing…'_ he thought to himself and grimaced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire awoke as soon as she heard Robin's scream of pain. She dashed out of the room and ran right into Sandra, who was (once again) knocked down. Starfire apologized and helped her up and braced herself for some nasty comment, but Sandra was silent and even thanked her for helping her up.

"Er..thanks," she mumbled.

Starfire looked positively shocked and blurted out, "What?"

Sandra looked up, "I said, thanks." She said loudly, and then walked away, looking upset.

Starfire's shock eventually wore off and she walked into the common room to find total chaos. Robin was shouting something at Raven, who was shouting things back. Beastboy was looking slightly worried, and Cyborg looked positively confused.

"-NEARLY KILLED ME, RAVEN! WHAT IN GODS NAME WERE YOU THINKING? I'M LUCKY TO BE ALIVE!" bellowed Robin, looking very pale.

"OH SHUT UP, ROBIN! YOU DESERVE WHAT YOU GOT!" screamed Raven and Starfire was surprised that nothing was in disrepair or melted because of Raven's outbursts.

Suddenly, Cyborg screamed at the top of his lungs, **"ALL OF Y'ALL HAD BETTER SHUT THE **(not a word for children)**UP OR SO HELP ME GOD, I AM GOING TO KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES TO THE MOON AND BACK!"**

Raven and Robin instantly shut up, both eyes wide and looking paler than usual. Beastboy fell out of the chair he was sitting in, in shock and Starfire looked a bit confused.

"I should not repeat those words, yes?" she asked quietly and all the titans turned around in surprise.

"Starfire!" Raven gasped, and ran over to her friend in a very un-Raven-like way. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Robin glared at Cyborg, "Nice job, now Starfire knows swear words, genius." He growled, "Hey Star, you okay?" he asked, noticing how different she looked. Her eyes had turned a shade lighter and looked rather dull. There was no more shine or glow to them as well, and her face looked a bit paler than normal. Her hair was a bit tangled and she was still in her skirt and top from last night, and it was much wrinkled.

"…yes, I am fine…" she said quietly, not making eye contact with Robin and sat down on the couch with one of her books, 'What My Mother Doesn't Know' and began to read silently to herself.

Cyborg walked over suddenly and pressed his hand up against her forehead, "You sure you're okay? You look really pale… and you're freezing! Did you just walk into a freezer or something?" he asked.

Starfire shook her head, "I had opened the window to Raven's room while we were meditating." She explained. "I feel fine."

Robin suddenly draped a blanket over her, and she flinched at his touch. Robin looked confused, "You sure you're okay?"

Starfire continued reading, but nodded slightly, wishing he would go away. Raven sat next to her, reading too, and gave Robin a look that said, **'Go away.'**

Robin shrugged and gave Starfire a smile before returning to his newspaper.

Raven and Starfire gave each other looks, both not reading but talking to each other inside their minds.

'_Raven?'_

'_Mmm?'_

'_Sorry… for what you had to see…'_

'_My own fault, I was the one who pried. You have nothing to be sorry about… I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you… how long have you been this… depressed?'_

'_Um… I am not sure…'_

'_Starfire, you can tell me.'_

'…_Long before I came to earth, though I must admit, my time on Earth is most definitely the happiest I have been.'_

'_I didn't know about your… past, I'm sorry, I would have helped.'_

'_You have nothing to be sorry about; I thank you for being my friend…'_

Cyborg walked over into the kitchen, Beastboy following him. A few moments later, shouts of "TOFU!" and "MEAT!" echoed the entire house, and Raven rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, shouting at both Cyborg and Beastboy.

"IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, I AM SO NOT PLAYING STANK BALL WITH YOU!" She threatened.

Cyborg and Beastboy waited a moment, as the information sunk in…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Robin smirked, and Starfire giggled slightly. Both glanced at each other, and Robin blushed, and Starfire averted her eyes, both thinking the same thing.

'_What I would give… to start all over…'

* * *

_

**My goodness, that took forever! SIXTEEN FULL PAGES, PEOPLE!**

**And now, reviews:**

**FallingDarkAngel: Hey there! Well… I think Robin's behavior might be improving! You think? But, he still sort of is a bitch… Oh well. Death by snow cones… I so want to see that happen! HUZZA FOR SNOW CONES! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUR MUM! (sry, it's a bit late…) You mentioned it in your review! Yay for you updating! Yay for me updating! IT'S LIKE A FREAKIN' NEW ERA OR SOMETHIN'! (…uh…wow, no more sugar for me!) Glad I'm there for you to complain to! You can always take your frustration out by talking to me, but always remember what Molly and I think of you: "YOU ROCK OUT LOUD, CHARM!" keep the squirelles away! (pulls out shot gun, and glares at squirells) YOU'RE NEXT! Lol, luv ya girl! Thanks for reviewing!**

**XxJeterxX: …Yes?...**

**Always Impatient: Hello! Sorry for the cliffy… and making you go insane… insanity can be fun! I enjoy every minute of my suffering insanity! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this extra long chapter!**

**CRiTiC123: Lol, you are very enthusiastic! Robin's loser-ness might be going away a bit… He defended Starfire! Yay! But he still is a bit of a jerk… but we can fix that with a bit of beating… lol.**

**Peggy: Hit lists are what make the world go round! (Wait…) Lol, I'm glad you reviewed! Hope you like my story! By the way, I loved how you imagined Sandra!**

**Sticks-and-Stones123: We might be able to kill Sandra… it might mess up the plot, but then everyone would be happy! I didn't quite update as soon I could… but this chapter is extra long, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Metalligoth: Lmao, love your song. Flinch A little too much information about your fellow school mate's asses, but I can't say it isn't true… Thanks for the review!**

**Kingcakeluva: Yay! I'm on your favorites! Thank you! Hope you like this new chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

**Gladdecease: Oh… really? Wow, that's cool! I never knew that! Yeah, I know, pointless new baddy …er… ignore him! I might fit him into the story; honestly, I'm just making this up as I go along! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Sirius R Black: Oh my gosh, thank you! You're review made me smile. Yes, I also have some sort of magnetic attachment to when Robin turns into a complete ass. But, I still amazingly like him in the shows! He usually finds a way to become a cool guy again… I am so happy you like my story, hope you like this chapter!**

**Jackdaw: It could get ugly… it sort of did… anyways; I enjoy your usual short reviews.**

**StarfireLover: I am fine with that, I just hope you don't mind the Robin bashing! Hope you like this new chapter!**

**Toolazytosignin: No such thing as too evil (I think), you think I'm making them evil? Well, I'm just making Sandra the typical bitch that gets everything she wants. Even though it sucks, there really are people like that, I can't stand them! Robin, evil? Maybe acting like a jerk, but he defended her in this chapter, so I'll try and ease up on the evilness! Thanks for the heads up!**

**Soycaliente: So… it was bad that I killed Terra? Sorry you were upset; I'm just trying to follow my plot. Me, mean? Yeah, I guess so. Lol, I love how you described Sandra, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PinkFlamingo44: You hate monkeys? Cool, they're…okay; I'm not exactly crazy about them either. You are not alone:D You can train the monkeys… I'll watch and laugh…from a distance, lol. Good luck! Hope you like this chapter!**

**MoonGoddess: I'm glad you like it, yes, Terra is indeed a major bitch. Same with Sandra, and don't worry, this will end in a rob/star! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dramaelfie: I'm glad you like the Terra bashing! Thanks for reviewing!**

**xotaybabyox: Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**D-I-WaRrIa: Thanks… I know, I update too quickly, but it's because I enjoy writing so much. I've proofread this a lot, I hope it's better! I like your reviews; they always tell me what I need to improve on. Kind of strange, because normally I can't take criticism well… But, at the same time, you add some sort of compliment, thank you! If you didn't catch it in my reviews, lol, thanks for updating, I was very happy! You did a very good job on them all, I love it! Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reviewing! **

**Person: Huh? Flashing? Starfire can fly! Yes… but what do you mean? I feel so stupid.**

**Lisa: ATTACK! (Hits you with twigs) GET BACK, FIEND! Glasses? You have EYES! That's enough fun dip for you, missy! (Takes fun dip away from your bunny/hamster/guinea pig/elephants)**

**Disappearer/Syani: Sorry for being rude, I hope you aren't mad. Chapter nine is not the last chapter! Hope you like this new one! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lucky Charms or Fruit Loops: Lol, nice song, it made me laugh. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Autumn: Thanks for your review, it was very nice. I am happy you like it, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PhoenixOnFire: Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it! I updated! Aren't you proud? Lol.**

**Kayla: Sorry for making you wait! Thanks, but I don't think I'm the best author… I could give you some good stories to keep you patient! I suggest: My Frozen Heart by Jadedea, Baby Can I Hold You Tonight by D-I-WaRrIa, A Date For a Debt by Riles, and Since You Been Gone by FallingDarkAngel! Just incase you have never heard of them, I think they are much better authors than me! Thanks for reviewing!**

**SuperDucki: Good for you, take all your anger out on Robin! Nice penname, I don't think what you said was stupid, just a bit confusing! Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**

**GASP DONE! NOW LET ME REST! This should keep you guys happy for a month… right? (Is attacked by reviewers and bricks) FINE! OW! A WEEK? (Is attacked once more by reviewers) WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! (runs away)**

**Sigh. I still love you all though. Despite your slight impatience, I'd be a hypocrite if I complained. –sends plush cat toys- That should keep you entertained!**

**Ending Quote: 'You can only see as far as your headlights go, but you can make the whole trip that way…' –Some book.**

**And this one for Molly: 'I should be a freakin' Peace Maker or somethin'…' –me. (Don't ask, I'm too tired to explain)**

**Luv you all… well, maybe not Molly, But I love the rest of you! (Jk)**

**Farewell, may you walk freely under the stars tonight!**

**Rose**


	11. If You Are My Friend

**I Can Stop the Pain**

**By Rose**

**Bad News: If any of you have read my story, It's a College Thing, I have bad news. It has been deleted, but I am not sure how, I never touched it! I swear! Don't fret, I will not abandon it, but I am going to repost it! **

**I am in such a foul mood.**

**Do you want good news? Fine.**

**Good News: TRACK IS FINALLY OVER! NEVER AGAIN! Oh… for you? I'm updating… and I have a new story in the working process, AND I am working hard to update RedX FILES and this story as well.**

**Many of you are asking how long this story will be and I will honestly tell you, I have no idea, I make most of this up as I go along, or I plan it out during math and social studies class.**

**If no one else objects, I shall proceed in updating.**

**Disclaimer: Titans Teen the own not do I.**

**Chapter Eleven: If You Are My Friend...

* * *

**

Robin groaned loudly as he rolled out of his bed and hit the cold ground. "What time is it?" he asked himself groggily, his eyes seeming to be glued shut, still adjusting to the light. **(A/N: Don't tell me that hasn't happened to you)**

"Nine o'clock? You have _got_ to be kidding me," He moaned, and he crawled back under his covers, hugging his pillow close to his body.

"Morning babe," the pillow cooed and Robin's eyes shot open and he groaned.

'_Please tell me this is not who I think it is…'_ He thought desperately.

"Sandra?" he asked cautiously.

"Mmm?" she hummed, her blond hair spilled all about his bed. "Great party last night, glad you came, I had a _fun_ time" She giggled when she emphasized the word fun, then kissed his nose softly and went back to dozing.

Robin inwardly screamed at himself. He had completely forgotten about the club he and Sandra had gone to!

**-Flashback-**

"Robin?"

Robin looked up and gave a forced smile as Sandra walked into the room, all dolled up in a black leather skirt, pink long sleeve tight cotton shirt, and _Chinese Laundrey_. **(A/N: In case you don't know what _Chinese Laundrey_ is, they are a type of shoe, more like sandels. From what I've seen, they look very much like sandels with ribbon/ pieces of cloth wraping around the leg to keep them up. Very cute.)**

"You look nice, a special occasion?" he asked.

She smiled, "A Rave tonight in about an hour, I was actually wondering if you wanted to join me."

Robin considered it. _'Raves are fun, but I was hoping to catch a movie with Cyborg, Bee, and Starfire... hmm, I think this will be alright, it'll probably be fun. Besides, the House of Wax sounded about as entertaining as Raven,'_

"Love to." He replied curtly.

**-End of Flashback-**

'_Holy shit,'_ he thought, as he struggled to remember.

'_Okay, let's see… bright lights, loud music… lot's of drinking, wow nice going Robin, you're setting a great example. Let's think some more… er… more drinking… dancing, coming home… getting into bed with Sandra… **wait.**_

…_oh god, she is in my bed. Are her clothes off?'_

Robin slipped his hand beneath his sheets and softly touched Sandra. '_Yes… I am so screwed…'_

**(A/N: Damn you Robin, I was starting to like you! Reviewers: (stare at Rose angrily) Rose: Oh right… I wrote that… hehe…)

* * *

**

Starfire sighed sadly touching all the dead or dying plants she had worked so hard to keep alive and beautiful. Winter had arrived and she already was beginning to miss her colorful plants, all now blanketed by thick white snow and frost. Ice sickles hung from the top of the tower and grew larger and gave off a Christmas look. Sandra, Cyborg, and Robin all hung wreaths and colorful lights to celebrate Christmas, despite Raven and Starfire didn't celebrate it and Beastboy celebrating Kwanzaa.

Starfire shivered and crossed her arms tightly around her. Raven stood behind her, not saying a word. Every time the plants left for winter, Starfire grew more secluded. _'Although it wouldn't be much different than now,'_ she thought darkly.

Starfire _had_ gotten more secluded over the previous months. She was practically a whole new person. Raven felt sad, as much as it amazed her, she missed the old Starfire: the innocent, fun loving, happy girl. Raven knew that the young girl was dreading her future.

Raven knew Starfire more than even Starfire knew herself, her thoughts, emotions, dreams, and even fears. And Starfire knew Raven just as well too. Lately, though, Raven was spending more and more time with Beastboy and less time with Starfire.

Starfire bent her knees and sat in the snow. "Good morning Raven,"

Raven nodded to her and joined her in the snow. "Pleasant day for a picnic, no?" she joked, a very rare occasion.

Starfire smiled. "Yes, we shall go for a picnic on the beach, perhaps taking a swim as well,"

Raven playfully leaned up against Starfire, knocking her into the snow and Starfire shrieked from the cold and pushed Raven back, who gasped.

"Youare so dead." she threatened, but Starfire threw a snowball before Raven could even block it.

Soon, they were deep into a snowball fight, dodging each other's snowballs… or snow mounds to be more precise due to Starfire's alien strength and Raven's ability to levitate objects. They both screamed and even laughed, as they pounded snow into each other. At one point, Starfire picked up a large amount of snow, so large, that she staggered under its weight and collapsed with the snow on top of her, making Raven explode with laughter, blowing up their mail box.

After a while, they both retreated back inside and made fun of how red each other's noses and ears were and how wet their hair was.

Then Beastboy got one glimpse of Raven and flipped out. "YOU'RE GONNA CATCH A COLD!" He worried and she rolled her eyes.

"I think I can handle colds, Beastboy."

But he didn't listen and shoved her into the bathroom with a towel and cup of herbal tea shouting, "Raven, stop acting all weak and take a god damn hot shower and drink herbal tea like an adult!" and kissed her on the mouth before she could protest.

Cyborg laughed at the display. "You'll make a great mother."

Beastboy grew pale, "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME?" he screamed at the bathroom door, and inside Raven's burst of shock and fright exploded the shampoo bottle. **(A/N: Mind you, Raven can hear what they are saying)**

Starfire came to the rescue, amused with the current conversation going on in front of her. "No, friend Beastboy, he is not implying that Raven is with child, he was only poking fun at your motherly ways with her," Starfire calmly explained, and Cyborg hooted with laughter.

"YOU MEAN YOU'VE _DONE_ IT!" He laughed, and Beastboy grew pale. Inside the bathroom there was a crash and the sound of glass breaking.

"I'm fine." Raven called while muttering curses to Cyborg under her breath.

* * *

An hour later, Robin stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. Sandra followed him and to his misery, wore a giant T-shirt that said **Grayson **on the back. _'How am I going to break it off with her?_

_You're going to?_

_Yes, of course_

_Why?_

_Because… I just can't_

_Because you love Starfire. You have always loved her. THIS IS OLD NEWS! Learn to listen to me!_

_Okay, you're right, sorry George. I love her… but I screwed up._

_Everyone does, you know. You're no different'_

Sandra kissed him lightly on the mouth, and she smelled slightly still like beer. Robin gently pushed her back and sighed, "Look, we need to talk."

She looked a little bit worried as he led her out into the hallway and towards the privacy of his room. "Look, yesterday night was a mistake. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I can't do this." He said quickly, nearing towards his door, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Sandra's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "What? Excuse me?" she asked loudly, her feet frozen to the ground.

"Sandra, shh! I don't want any of the titans knowing about what happened!" Robin pleaded.

"What? That we _screwed_ each other Robin? Is that it? How _dare_ you play me like that you bastard! I... ITHOUGH YOU CARED ABOUT ME!" She yelled, tears spilling down her face. "IS IT STARFIRE? MAKE UP YOUR MIND ROBIN! HER OR ME?"

Robin looked pained and he tried to comfort her but she shoved him away, "Get your filthy hands off me! I never want to see you again, and until you choose between me and Starfire, don't expect any love from me!"

Sandra stomped away and Robin groaned. "God damnit!" He swore and turned to go to the gym and stood motionless. There stood the entire team, all gaping at him; they had been there the whole time.

There was an unbearably awkward silence and every second felt like an hour. Raven and Beastboy exchanged glances, and Cyborg's face displayed a mixture of amusement, anger, and disappointment.

Robin didn't care about them or what they thought, but he didn't dare look at Starfire. He turned and walked towards his room without saying a word, without breathing and collapsed into his bed in regret and sorrow.

'_I am such an idiot'

* * *

_

Later that night, Starfire made her decision. She had heard everything and simply wanted to end her life, especially when she learned that Robin and Sandra had made love.

'_What if Sandra gets pregnant? …I couldn't live!'_ she wondered and without warning burst into tears.

"Why?" she cried. "Why does this have to happen to me? Please tell me why I deserve this! What did I do? TELL ME WHAT I DID!" She grabbed her pillow to muffle her sobs.

'_THIS ISN'T FAIR! NOTHING IS FAIR ANYMORE! I WANT OUT!'_ She screamed inside her mind. She suddenly remembered Sandra's crying, pained face. She knew it, it was oh so familiar.

'_No one deserves what I'm going through…'_ she noted, and felt a sudden burst of sympathy towards Sandra. _'Even though she is a nasty- bitchy- annoying- self-centered- brat... she looked so unhappy, she doesn't deserve what I go through… no one does, how do I solve his?'_

Starfire knew. She wanted it, and it needed to be done. _'I need to talk to a friend; they will give me advice and maybe even help me,'_

Starfire picked up the phone in her room and quickly dialed a number.

Ring, ring, ring-

"…Yeah?"

"Friend Charlie, it is I, Kori." Starfire whispered into the phone.

"How the hell has life been treating you?" RedX answered, glad to hear the voice of his friend, but unhappy to hear her sound as though she had been crying.

"Funny you mention the term hell…" She noted, her voice cracking.

"That bad?"

"Yes, I killed Terra to save Raven and Beastboy, and nearly got myself thrown off the team. I had a horrible vision with Robin trying to kill me. Also, he and Sandra recently made love,"

"That really beats my stubbed toe…"

"I wish you wouldn't joke, it is not funny for me."

"Right," RedX apologized, "I am so sorry Kori, what can I do to make you feel better?"

Starfire took a deep breath, "I have given it some thought," she spoke, "And I ask you to do one thing for me, and if you are _really_ my friend, I know you will do this..."

"Anything, in a heart beat," he reasurred.

Starfire smiled. She knew Charlie would help her do this, he would do it for her. She felt a great sense of relief. "Please do this for me… as a friend, I ask you to do this one thing…"

"Spill it Kori, all the gory details,"

"I want you to kill me." Starfire declared, a small smile creeping up on her face, and the other line grew silent.

"I'm coming over. Don't do anything, Kori, do you understand me?" Charlie begged.

"Yes," Starfire murmured, twisting her hair into a small braid. The other line clicked and the dial tone ran into her ear. She laughed suddenly, not knowing why, but feeling so jovial, so ecstatic. Then she realized… _'It will all be over soon'

* * *

_

**I know it is short, but I think it is a good ending to the chapter. :sniff: I just finished Troy... I love that movie, always makes me cry at the end though. Huzza for Achilles, but more importanlty, Ajax who I cannot believe dies! HE HAS THE BEST LINE!**

**(from the movie)**

**Ajax: (glares at Trojan beach) Look at them > ****Look at them run.. (turns his attention to old man rowing the boat.) ROW YOU LAZY HORSE, ROW! GREEKS ARE DYIN', ROW! (flings old man across the boat)**

**That is so great... I love Ajax. CURSE HECTOR FOR KILLING HIM!**

**Back to Teen Titans...**

**I have new poll! **

**After this story is finished, (and yes the time is coming) which new story do you want me to start? Here are they're summaries.**

**Choice:**

**Oh and these are all mostly Rae/BB and Starfire/Rob and Cy/Bee, some Rae/BB/Terra**

**1#. Slade injects a substance into Raven before releasing her from his captive. Confused and lost, she makes her way back to the tower, and woo-hoo we got a BB/Rae. After a bit, the titans battle with Slade again and he gives Beastboy a choice. He can either kill Starfire and get Raven the cure to the disease injected in her body from Slade, or letting his love perish with a horrible unknown disease with no known cure, but saving his friend and fellow titan's life.**

**2#. Starfire 'perishes' (hint, hint) when a bomb explodes in a building, and it is Beastboy and Raven's fault. Both extremely guilty try, but Robin's pure hatred towards them drives him insane and he dedicates himself to a life of crime, trying to cope with the loss of his fiancé.**

**3#. A RedX/Mad Mod and a Trigon/Larry. It is a bright and sunny afternoon and- (gets mauled by angry reviewers)**

**4#. Sort of like a LOST thing. But not really, no giant polar bears. I know: huge loss! Anyways, the titans are all on a plane that crashes. On the plane are Faith Andrews (Starfire) and her older sister Julie. Also Raven Black with her Dad, Logan Beast (Wonder who he is) all alone, traveling to see his parents in Africa. Also Victor Stone, Bethany Honey (Bee), Terra Markov, and Richard Grayson with his whole family. Other people to, but I'm not going to get into it unless you all like the plot!**

**That enough? Please tell me which I should do! But do not worry, I haven't given up on my College story or my RedX one! More updates on that… sometime…**

**Most likely during summer. Or not! Don't despair, those who are despairing! Maybe I shall update sooner!**

**-Reviews-**

**Cassire: Is sad a good thing? I've always enjoyed drama, I guess sad goes with that! Happy ending? I will try! You hate Sandra? Gee... wonder why, was it the bitchiness, or do just not like the name? -sarcasm- Don't worry, I hate her too. I'm glad you reviewed! I enjoyed what you said!**

**dramaelfie: Thanks, I'm glad you noticed! I have never seen the comics, they are practically IMPOSSIBLE to find. Oh well, one day I'll find them! Until then, thanks for being a fan!**

**xotaybabyox: Hey, thanks for advertising your story, I'm always up for reading! (That makes me sound like such a dork... YES!) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Metalligoth: well, it may be the longest chapter I've written, but this was the shortest review you've written! Lol, jk, I won't nag! Glad you understood it, and sorry this is a short chapter. Thanks for your review!**

**Soycaliente: (smiles) You had a really nice review, thank you so much. It also made me laugh, I'm glad I amused you with Robin's pain. Me writing a book? Meh, I like fanfiction a bit better, I don't know why, it just seems like you can get really into it, and not really worry about having people like it. Plus it is so much fun! Glad for your opinions, I love your reviews!**

**sticksandstones123: ****(sigh) still emotional, I know, I feel like I'm writing a freakin' soap opera! Think I'm too dramatic? I think so... curses. Oh well. Thanks for your review!**

**FreedomDreamer: Thanks for your review, I'm overjoyed that you liked it! Did you like this chapter?**

**FallingDarkAngel: Yes! I haven't talked to you in forever! You're grounded! ARE YOU GOING TO BE ABLE TO READ MY CHAPTER? (like you can answer...) Sigh. Miss you girl, I curse whatever reason which has made you grounded. Hey, this review was the one with Leah in it! (waves to Leah) Hey Leah! I know, last chapter was all sad-sappy-unhappy-depressing-like. I am way too dramatic in my writing, I think. I miss you darling! (lol, I love that word for some reason) Come back to fanfiction! (some how?) Luv ya, bootiful girl! (Brian waves hello)**

**Dane278: Really? One of the best stories you have _ever_ read? I feel flattered! (Since I'm a sucker for flattery, like you are with happy endings) Speaking of which, I will try ot make this a happy ending, I cannot promise you anything. Thanks for your review!**

**Starfire-Koriander: Your thirteen too? ...cool! I very much dislike the age though, I miss my childhood. Sorry if I bashed your story, it's just like me to... oh, I remember now! Well, if it was for a friend, good job!

* * *

**

**D-I-WaRrIa: Love your new story! Oh! The name for your upcoming story? Hm... um, is Emily Andrews okay? Don't know why, but all my friends say that if I weren't a Rose, I'd be an Emily. (smiles) I'm very excited... but you won't make me be _completely_ insane... will you? -looks nervous- Okay... description of me, coming up!**

**(Those who aren't D-I-WaRrIa: you don't have much use of reading this... merely a discription of me!)**

**Looks: Wish I could say tall. Well, not the tallest, but medium height with very long brown hair. Grey eyes, I get them from my Grandpa! Style of clothing is anything but girly. I like things that are edgy and comfortable.My friends say I'm pretty,but whatever, I can't see it. Molly once said, 'You have really classical dark features,' (I love that girl sometimes!) Being pretty doesn't matter to me, I still can't see it. (looks in mirror) WHERE IS IT!**

**Pet Peeves: Perverts. School. Wanna- bees. Copy cats. But what I hate the most is probably cold dark water... oh, that doesn't make sense, does it? I absolutely HATE the idea of being in cold dark dirty water at night. Especially inside a well -shiver- a nightmare I've had since I was six. Down with wells.Scares the living shit out of me... anyhoo, my fear and hatred for it is probably because of nightmares. (twitch, scary... creepy... nightmares)I love the water... in the daylight. At night, I'd rather kill myself then jump in. Something from my past? I haven't had the best childhood. Not the best parents either. I've had great friends, but just a lot of things that can really freak a kid out have happened. Just... not all happy-like, in fact I'm pretty much the oposite. Just... a really angry dad who likes to yell and a mom who criticises everything you do. Good enough?**

**What I like: Books. Writing. Viggo Mortensen :-). Solitude. er... being alone? I hate crowded areas, I'm a bit shy. (are you totally not understanding this?) Well, let me explain. On the internet, I can easily be funny, be nice, be cruel, I mean... it's the internet, you can be whoever you want! But after you talk to someone for a long time, like you, you learn to trust them. I could probably be hyper or silly around you. Not my normal nature, but around my friends, I'm sometimes like the way I am on the internet. Sometimes I'm that cynical girl who lives inside her head. (my friends words, not mine) Overall, I am what my mood is. I don't believe in 'being yourself', I think that you can be whoever you want to be as long as you are happy.**

**What I love the most: Winter, snow. I love, love, love, love, love, love snow! So much! I just love it, I really do. Love the winter, curse the heat.**

**Is that enough, my friend:hugs D-I-WaRrIa: Almost your birthday! I hope you have a great time!

* * *

Next reviewer! **

Kayla: Thanks! You are so nice! Hope you liked this chapter!

StarfireLover: Yeah, Robin was being a bit of a dork. I updated! Aren't you proud?

Avovisto: Yes. Orlando Bloom obsessors piss me off. You're thirteen too? Awesome! I hate seventh grade though. Hope eighth's better! The bunny? If you hate terra, COPY IT BY ALL MEANS!

PinkFlamingo44: The monkeys hate you? Why not try llamas? Sandra is still a (censored) but I'm just making he an idiot. Anyways, no (censored) off my (beep). (jk!) Lol, that was fun. Glad you like my chapter!

cRiTiC123: Thanks for all of your NINE OR TEN REVIEWS! YOU ROCK!

XxJeterxX: With me, the annoying drama writer, anything can be sadder. But I'm glad it doesn't bother you! Starting to bother me, I feel like I'm just being cruel to Starfire. Thanks for all your reviews, you have been a very loyal reviewer:-)

kingcakeluva: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

PhoenixOnFire: I made you gawk! Sweet! Thanks for the review, I cannot believe I made someone gawk!

Absh: Well, now I just feel left out. (throws brick at sandra). Now I feel better! Why should you get to insult Sandra when I cannot? Oh right... I made her. Oh well! (throws more bricks at Sandra) DIE BITCH! CRASH AND BURN!

rock'n'rollbitch: That wasn't a question, was it?

ShadowCatOfTheNight: Stop scaring me! All of you! I know you like my story, but I;m getting frightened! (runs away from angry reviewers)

Pauline: Er... sorry I made you cry! Hope you liked this new chaptet though!

Ravenrockstheworld: nice penname! Yes, they are all annoying freaks. We must throw things at them.

Starfire898: Thanks!

Waterlily-Clone: You said the nicest thing about me in your profile! Thank you! Ha, your first review made me laugh!

* * *

**You ma****ke me so happy! I am glad to here your opinions, thoughts, and even death threats at times! Sorry for taking so long to update!** Next reviewer! 

**I –heart- you all!**

**Lurve, Rose!**


	12. What I've Done For You

**I Can Stop the Pain**

**By Jackalobe**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans, and apparently I don't own this story.**

**Notice- I do not believe in happy endings.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: What I've Done for You**

**Starfire's POV**

I was brought to this world by force, and yet it was my chance of freedom, my one chance to forget everything of my childhood and start a new life. On Earth, I found peace. I made close friends, the closest friends I could ever ask for, who became my family.

I lived with them, in a home, a tower, more marvelous and dear to me than any palace I lived in before. I was praised, honored, and admired. I had thought life to be a gift, I was in such bliss. I fell in love, and suddenly my whole world revolved around him. I had hopes for a future with him; I had hopes that he would love me as well. I was a hero.

Alas, I learned that in a moment, everything can change.

The next thing I know, I wish to leave my home. I'm insulted, betrayed, and mocked. One of my friends becomes my enemy, and I kill her with no mercy. My home grows cold and frozen, as does my heart. My mind plays cruel tricks in my sleep, my love loves another. I am no hero; I am a sad and cruel outsider.

I'm living in a cold, dead hell.

* * *

**Normal POV**

'_The night is quiet,'_ Starfire observed, waiting for RedX to arrive. He had promised he would come, and Starfire felt impatient for his arrival.

She had convinced everyone to go out for the night. It wasn't easy, but she managed to do it. Starfire first brought up the new movie 'Crash' during dinner, a movie she knew Cyborg and Robin were dying to see. Within minutes, Robin and Cyborg called Bumblebee, and Speedy and they all suddenly plans for the evening to see Crash.

Next came Raven and Beastboy. Earlier in the year, this would have been impossible, but now it was a cinch. Starfire turned on some music after dinner and caught Raven dancing slightly. She watched and complimented on how good she danced, just as Beastboy walked in. He laughed loudly in a fake haughty voice, describing how Raven was one of the greatest dancers he had ever seen, and how this was _hardly_ her dancing.

"If you think she's good now, you should see her when she's really into the song, it's incredible!" Beastboy praised, and Raven blushed fiercely.

"You know, you're not bad yourself, don't give me all the credit," She answered shyly.

Starfire fake grinned, "Oh! Why do you not go out dancing tonight? I believe two brand new clubs just opened, why don't you…um… 'Check them out'?"

'_This is too easy,'_ Starfire laughed inwardly, as Raven's eyes lit up and Beastboy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Raven come on! Please?" he begged, and she opened her mouth to say yes, but suddenly froze, her mouth open. She turned to Starfire, who pretended to frown.

"What is it Raven? Don't you want to go?" she asked, her voice betraying her and sounding a little pleading.

"Starfire, do you want to come?" She asked, her voice showing concern, but her eyes looking suspicious. Starfire's insides froze for a moment, fear flowing through her blood. Did she know?

"N-no, Raven! Please, have fun with Beastboy," Starfire smiled warmly, trying to make her eyes look soft and friendly.

Raven stared at her for a moment, and then smiled back. "Okay then, as long as you don't mind. Yeah, Beastboy, I'd love to go dancing with you."

And so you see, they were all gone. Raven and Beastboy were out dancing, Cyborg, Robin, Speedy, and Bumblebee all decided to go and see 'Crash', and Sandra… well, Sandra had left.

Permanently left, as in, packed all her stuff and walked out the door. Starfire thought she'd be overjoyed, ecstatic, but she somehow felt defeated and tired. Sandra had announced she was leaving right when Starfire walked into the Common Room, after dinner, shooting a cold an icy glance directed to Robin. She had her trunk with her, as well as her two other suitcases.

Robin didn't say a word; he didn't even look at her. He glared at the remote sitting halfway underneath the couch, his arms folding and his face set frozen in a scowl.

Sandra didn't even say goodbye to him, the boy she'd been crushing on all November, October, and the first few weeks of December.

Sandra nodded goodbye to Raven, hugged Beastboy and Cyborg goodbye, and to everyone's surprise, actually said goodbye to Starfire.

**Flashback:**

"Well, that's it. Been great knowing **some** of you…" Sandra glared at Robin, who worked up the courage to look at her, an impassive expression on his face.

"Been great having you here," Cyborg half lied, and Beastboy nodded, both giving her an awkward hug.

She grinned, "I'll miss you guys playing video games and arguing about breakfast,"

Raven did a half nod goodbye, standing in the same position as Robin, her arms crossed and glancing downward.

Sandra turned to leave, then froze, as though forgetting something. She turned and looked Starfire directly in the eye. It took all of Star's courage not to look away.

After a small staring contest, Sandra was the first to drop her gaze, "You are a much better person than me," she confessed, forgetting the rest of the titans.

Starfire didn't blink, breath, or look down. She kept her emotionless gaze. She saw tears burst up in Sandra's eyes, and before she could acknowledge it, Sandra dropped her things and threw her arms around the alien, to everyone's shock.

Starfire, extremely stunned, stumbled back, but held the shaking girl. She had the distinct feeling as though she were holding a sobbing child. Sandra's body racked with sobs, and Starfire patted her head, stroking her hair. Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin all looked at them, obviously bewildered.

"This is getting too emotional for my taste…" Raven muttered, and Beastboy and Cyborg were still gaping at Sandra. Robin looked at Starfire somewhat sadly, not fully understand why Starfire wouldn't just act normal and push Sandra away.

'_I gave up Starfire and all her forgiveness for Sandra?'_ he thought bitterly.

For once in a long time, Starfire didn't cry. She felt sad, but her body had grown numb to the feeling. Sandra stayed there for a minute longer, then got up and smiled. Her make up was smeared, her nose was runny, and her cheeks were tear stained. For some reason, Starfire didn't find her unattractive. _'This looks like the real you.'_ she thought.

Starfire didn't feel sad when Sandra left, but she didn't feel happy either. Sandra had made her mark on Star's life, not exactly a positive one. _'But I still forgive you...'_ she thought. She didn't know why, but a part of her was sympathetic towards her. Sandra left Titans Tower much wiser and more kind, then when she had entered. Starfire was certain Sandra had changed for the better, and because of that, she should be forgiven.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Grey slushy rain smacked against the windows, not helping Starfire's mood at all. She shivered, despite the thick, soft blanket wrapped tightly around her over her green tank top and black stretchy sweat pants.

It was dark and cold inside the tower, and she felt confined. She walked from room to room, trying to cure her restlessness but in the end, she decided to watch the slushy snow from a better point of view: The roof.

She abandoned the blanket, letting it slide off her shivering body and walked the long staircase leading to the roof.

Her teeth began to chatter as she opened the door, and she clenched her teeth when the rain hit her skin. Goose bumps traveled across her arms and legs, and she edged closer and closer to the edge of the roof. She didn't know what she was doing or what she was going to do, but let her body lead the way.

Nothing could stop her, RedX was no where to be seen, and the titans were out. She could do it now; she could easily just throw herself off. Starfire's eyes were alight with lust when she realized that. She walked to the very edge and gazed at the deep, dark waters below her.

"It's so simple," she said to herself, licking her chapped lip. "So easy, so desirable," Her long, now wet, hair danced and whipped around her shoulders and face. A sick smile grew across her face and she stood tall. As though being crucified, she raised her arms higher, higher and closed her eyes.

"It's too easy, and yet so hard." she murmured, and leaned forward…

* * *

**Yep, I'm leaving you there! Moo-hoo-hahahaha!**

**I'm sorry, I won't be answering reviews this time, I will next time though!**

**Poll:**

**-What did you think of Stranded?**

**-What did you think of The Prophecy?**

**-If they do a Starfire season, what do you want it to be based on? (You know, Beastboy/Terra season, Cyborg-brother blood, becoming a man, Raven-her past, her father, her destiny, Robin-Slade)**

**-What is your favorite fanfiction pairing?**

**Please review!**

**I love you all,**

**Jackalobe**


	13. The Worst Part of it All

**I Can Stop the Pain**

**By Jackalobe**

**Number of words for this chapter, overall: 5,598**

**Number of Pages: 13**

**Disclaimer: - In this chapter, and whole story, I do not own the: Teen Titans, the poem featured in this story, and the poem by Louis Sachar called, 'If only, If only' featured in the book, Holes. I don't own any of them! Please don't sue!**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Worst Part of it All

* * *

**

Precious Star (By **we gots good grammar**!)

_You loved her.  
It wasn't that hard to see,  
The way you called her your shining Star,  
And they way you looked into her eyes.  
And yet, you caused her demise. _

She loved you.  
It wasn't that hard to see,  
The way she always took your side,  
Even if you were wrong, and she knew it.  
But for you, she just wasn't fit.

You left her.  
For some average, ordinary, everyday type of girl.  
But she was different, special, unique.  
And you threw it all away.  
And it just took a day.

And yet, she still loved you.  
How, I'm not quite sure.  
You pushed her away, ignored her, caused her pain  
And yet still, she couldn't stop loving you.  
So she did the only thing that she could do.

And now she's dead.  
All because of you.  
She couldn't take the pain, the hate, the loss.  
So she took her own life,  
In a blink of an eye and a flash of a knife.

Now do you realize,  
How much you loved her?  
All that pain you caused her,  
Was forced back to you in the harshest way,  
And now, all you want is for her to have stayed.

It was all your fault,  
Nobody else's, just yours.  
And all you can do for her now,  
Is move on, but don't forget, take the memories far.  
And don't forget,

Your once precious Star

**(Might use in future chapters… but don't you love it? So beautiful!)

* * *

**

"It's so simple," Starfire said to herself, licking her chapped lips. "So easy, so desirable," Her long, now wet, hair danced and whipped around her shoulders and face. A sick smile grew across her face and she stood tall. As though being crucified, she raised her arms higher, higher and closed her eyes.

"It's too easy, and yet so hard." she murmured, and leaned forward…

Starfire felt the freezing air rush past her, watching the rocks come nearer and nearer. She looked up for a split second and saw a green hawk soar across the sky. Somewhere she heard a shout, a scream…. Her body felt stiff and cold, and Starfire realized what was happening. The ground was so close…

"STARFIRE, NO!" a voice screamed, as a bird-a-rang (rope thing-y) wrapped around her waist and caught her in the air.

Tears slipped down Starfire's face. She felt hatred and frustration fill her body.

A large black energy surrounded her body, gently pulling her up.

She was only ten feet away from the water, away from the sharp jagged rocks. She was so close… this just wasn't fair. How did they know?

Two hands pulled her up, Cyborg's and Raven's. Robin had his arms tightly around her waist, helping them pull her up. As if she couldn't do it on her own. Starfire felt numb and stiff. She looked at her friends. Raven had tears in her eyes, and Beastboy looked pained and confused. Cyborg had a frown on his face, but relief shone in his eyes, relieved that Starfire was alive. Robin looked unbelievably shocked, hurt, and angry, the emotions on his face screaming at her, 'Why?'

Directly behind them, she saw was RedX. He had shrunken back, avoiding her gaze. Wrath boiled inside her. He told them.

Beastboy was talking to her, Starfire realized. Same with Raven… Cyborg… RedX… they were all shouting at her. Robin remained silent, staring at her. Starfire yearned for him to shout at her, scream at her, push her, or even hit her, _anything_!

"What do you think you were doing?" Beastboy yelled.

"I'm sorry, I had to tell them! I couldn't let you die, Star! Don't look at me like that!" RedX protested, saddened by her glares.

"Why didn't you talk to us, Star?" Cyborg demanded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked.

Starfire looked at her friends, Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, RedX, and then looked at Robin. Was she really being selfish? Or were they? Would they be more unhappy if she left, than she would if she remained living?

Starfire glared at the ground, not looking at any of them, not making a single noise. She hated them for saving her, SHE DIDN'T WANT TO BE SAVED! She didn't care if this was the coward's way out, she didn't care if Raven, Beastboy, or Cyborg would miss her when she died, she didn't care about anything! Nothing seemed to matter anymore; it hadn't for a long time now.

After realizing that she wouldn't talk to them, Robin ordered them to take Starfire back into her room. Beastboy agreed to watch her, and Robin and Cyborg would guard her door, while RedX guarded her window.

Cyborg walked Starfire back to her room, "I promise, Star, things will get better. You scared the shit out of us, girl! Please don't ever do that again, please. You promise?" He pleaded, grabbing her gently, but forcing her to look at him.

"That is not fair at all, Cyborg." Was all Starfire said, walking into her room. Beastboy was in there, to make sure she didn't do anything. Cyborg and Robin guarded the door.

Starfire sighed. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she had to be _watched_ like some item! She sat on her bed, burying her face into her pillow. All she got was a deep cotton-y scent, and nothing more. She turned her attention to a book lying next to her. It was titled 'Learn to Love Yourself!' A _self-help_ book. Starfire grimaced, and threw the book across the room. Beastboy jumped, startled, looking at her in slight fear. She ignored him and snatched one of her favorite books out of the shelf, called 'Little Woman'. She smiled briefly, remembering the last time she had read that book. It was the night she had gotten a head ache, the night Sandra came back home with them. She put the book back, suddenly saddened, realizing the book would forevermore scar her.

She took To Kill a Mocking Bird instead. But outside, she could hear every word her other friends were saying.

"Raven, talk to her! She only listens to you!" Robin begged. She needed to meditate. Things were breaking, snapping, ripping, melting, and bursting into flames by the second. At this rate, they would need new windows, light bulbs, and lamps, or even a new tower in less than five minutes.

"I will in, but give me fifteen minutes, okay? I need to calm down." She snapped, trying to control her emotions. Robin nodded, letting her walk to her room.

Inside her room, Raven floated in the air. She needed her peace and quiet. She needed to relax, to calm down… "Azerath Metrion Zinthos… Azerath Metrion Zinthos… Azerath Metrion Zinthos…"

After ten minutes, she stopped. '_I need to talk to Starfire, before Robin has a nervy spaz on me…'_ She could feel his presence, walking towards her room, about to yell at her to hurry up. She stopped him before he could, and decided against communicating with her physically. '_Talking with her telepathically might be easier_,' she decided.

'_Starfire!'_ She called inside her head, sending a clairvoyant **(A/N: Oh! Big word! Oh! It's a synonym for 'telepathic')** Call to her alien friend. After a few seconds, Starfire answered.

'_Yes?'_ Her voice sounded full of fatigue and weariness. Raven felt depressed just listening to it.

'_Star…come on, why didn't you talk to me? You're my best friend; I don't understand why you, of all people, would consider killing yourself. I thought you were stronger than that, Starfire, I thought you could move on! Robin isn't worth this!'_

Starfire was silent a moment, obviously miffed. '_Raven, I thought you of all people would understand... Do you think I'm being selfish, Raven? You believe I am being selfish'_

Raven felt anger boil inside Starfire; she felt Starfire's body tremble and shake, as though it was her shaking._ 'LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S BEING SELFISH_! _YOU WANT ME ONLY TO STAY ALIVE FOR YOUR OWN HAPPINESS. WHAT ABOUT ME? THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!'_ Starfire exploded. '_WHY SHOULD I WASTE AWAY, WHILE YOU LIVE A PERFECT LIFE? IT'S NOT FAIR, RAVEN! YOU ARE NOT BEING FAIR! I HATE THIS, RAVEN! **I HATE THIS!'**_

There was a knock on Raven's door. "I'm busy," she snapped, hoping it wasn't Beastboy and trying to decide what to say to comfort Starfire.

"Raven… it is I, Starfire," Starfire said from the other side of the door. Directly behind her were Cyborg and Robin, practically breathing down her neck. This greatly annoyed her. "I know you're busy, you've been extremely busy lately… but can I please talk with you?"

Raven got the hint. "Star…" she groaned, opening her door. "I know I've been busy, but it doesn't mean you can't talk with me. Beastboy and I are always there for you, you saved our _lives_. Same with Cyborg, Bee, and RedX, we all really care about you Starfire. We'll always be there for you," Robin felt deeply offended that he wasn't mentioned, and was about to say something nasty to Raven when Starfire walked in, slamming the door in his and Cyborg's face.

"I probably deserved that…" Robin murmured, in shock that Starfire would slam a door in his face. Usually, it was the other way around.

Cyborg snorted, "That's the understatement of the year. I'm surprised she hasn't _killed_ you yet!" Robin followed Cyborg, too tired to retort angrily.

* * *

Inside Raven's room, Starfire moved towards Raven's bed, running her fingers through her still-wet hair. "Raven, why do I feel so… strange? Tired, extremely unhappy… Why can't I stop? I used to love getting up in the morning… now I dread it. I feel so cold all the time; I don't feel like smiling anymore." Raven felt the girls sorrow. She sat next to her, and leaned against her.

"I'm here Star," Raven reassured. "I'm listening."

Starfire nodded, feeling relieved. She continued, "Why am I constantly reminded of things… horrific things of my past, things that I only remember in my nightmares? Why am I sad that Sandra is gone? I don't understand anything anymore. The last time I smiled was when I asked RedX to kill me!" She still wasn't crying.

Raven patted her back, "It's okay Starfire, we're here to help you. We're your friends," She started singing softly a soft Azerathian song, which always helped her feel better when she was upset or afraid. Her voice was very pretty, and calm, and Starfire enjoyedhearing her sing, something she had never heard or seen Raven do.** (I do not own this song. Belongs to Louis Sachar! DO NOT SUE, PLEASE!)**

"If only, if only, the moon speaks no reply;

Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by.

Be strong my weary wolf, turn around boldly.

Fly high my baby bird,

My angel, my only."

Raven repeated it until Starfire began humming along to it, closing her eyes. "That was most lovely, friend Raven…" Raven smiled suddenly, a burst of emotion flowing through her body. '_Starfire sounded just like her old self just then,'_ Neither of them moved when Raven's window cracked. They had grown used to such inconveniences.

"Starfire, we are going to help you get through this. I can help you, and so can RedX, and Beastboy, and Cyborg. But to do this, you need to **stop loving Robin**! He does nothing but hurt you! I mean… you don't still love him, right?"

Starfire frowned, "I still care for him, that's why I wanted to leave. I wanted him to be happy with Sandra, but then she left and… well; I guess it was not really about Robin anymore,"

Raven nodded, "You've cared for him for a long time now, and all he has done is cause you pain. In fact, tell me everything he has done to you, from the moment Sandra came, that made you cry, or made you sad."

Starfire sighed, "I know he is not perfect… but I do remember when he and I were best friends, when I thought there was a chance for him to love me. He taught me so many things; he shared with me, held me when I was frightened or unhappy. He has had an awful past, and could relate to mine. He taught me that my happiness couldn't hide my sorrow, and for the first time in a long time, I mourned the death of my parents and brother. I remember he held me when I did… He also defended me many times before Sandra came; he was kind and patient with me most of the time. He was, and still is so serious, smart, and handsome. I have so many fond memories of him; they just somehow beat out all the bad things. I've always wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and when I heard him tell Sandra he didn't care about me… everything I once knew grew strange and hateful. Everything changed, Raven. It grew so frigid, and gray. I felt alone and sad, and I cried all the time. I hate crying, Raven, I cannot stand it! I killed Terra, one of my old best friends… and Robin was correct, I killed her even though I knew I had stopped the rocks from hitting you guys, before I stabbed her. I knew this, and could have kept both you guys and her alive, but I killed her out of anger anyway. I keep remembering Sandra crying over her dead best friend… I know I would have cried like that if Terra had killed you. Robin was always saying awful things to me, and was always staring angrily at me. I think he once tried to make me cry, at the party… he was watching me, as he was leaning in to kiss Sandra. He looked so cruel, as though he enjoyed seeing me cry. I think I hated him for a moment when he did that. But that isn't the worst part…" Starfire paused, gasping for breath.

Raven felt tears in her eyes. _'How could I have not known this? Why didn't she tell me?'_

"I want to help you Star," She murmured, tears sliding down her face.

Starfire looked at her sadly, "The worst part of it all is that after all that, I know I still love him,"

* * *

**SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK… PLEASE TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO MY CAT STEVEN:**

**Steve- "MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!" -Leaves to eat-**

**Rose: Welcome to my life… -Eye twitch-**

**Steven: Meow!**

**SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK MAGICALLY OVER…

* * *

**

Starfire walked out of Raven's room, looking somewhat better. Her hair was no longer wet, but a little wavy from being air dried. She looked chilly and her nose was a little pink.

"I wish to retire to my room for sleep now, please," She said softly, not directly to Robin, even though he was the only one there.

He smiled a little, determined to make her smile, "I shall be your escort, milady!" To his delight, her lips curved upward slightly, into a smile.

He took her arm to walk her down, and the smile vanished. She flinched from his touch, and it killed him to see her so… meek in front of him. She walked ahead, leaving him behind.

"Star… I-" He called, surprised at how pleading his voice sounded. He followed her without another word. RedX and Beastboy were both leaning up against Starfire's door when they reached it.

RedX nodded at her, "Hey Star… listen, I'm sorry, but I have to go home. I've got a family to take care of and well… they need me right now," Robin and Beastboy exchanged confused looks. Starfire didn't seem shocked whatsoever.

He left and Beastboy said something about checking in with Raven. Cyborg had left a while ago, to take care of his car, to try and get the stress off his mind. That left Robin.

Starfire didn't seem to notice, but walked into her room. She was about to close the door when Robin caught it before it slammed shut. That would have been the second door slammed in his face by her, that day. "Whoa Star, I can't leave you alone!"

She turned around, "Then call for Raven, but don't stay with me." She snapped, in a very un-like Starfire manner.

Robin was taken back, hurt. The he recovered, "Why not me? Come on Star, aren't I your best friend?"

Starfire rolled her eyes, a bad habit she picked up from Raven. "If you must know, no, you are not!"

"What is _with_ you? Why are you so upset? I doubt it's because Sandra leaving, and if this is about your garden dying, I'm sorry, but it happens yearly, sorry I never informed you!" Robin snapped.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT MY PLANTS, ROBIN! IT'S ABOUT YOU!" Starfire shouted, her eyes glowing in rage. "Don't you dare mistake me for some stupid girl! I may be naïve, but I am well educated enough to understand that when your cold season comes, Earth plants die!"

Robin stared at her. It was about him? "Star… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you-"

"I would prefer it if you left," Starfire said stiffly, turning her back on him and facing the window. Rain still felt in sheets.

"Starfire, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You might jump out the window or… I dunno, hang yourself, or something!" He exclaimed, exasperatedly.

She raised her eye brows, "Hmm… hang myself, never thought of that, thank you Robin." She joked, cruelly. She was slightly enjoyed his distress.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Starfire, that is NOT funny… do you think this is a joke, Star? We all care about you! You don't care about us at all! You are just being a selfish bitch, who doesn't think of anyone but herself!"

Starfire turned around. "I CARE ABOUT YOU MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE! IT IS YOU WHO IS BEING SELFISH, ROBIN! I WAS GOING TO KILL MYSELFYOU'RE OWN SAKE, NOT THAT YOU CAN SEE IT!" She was seeing red. Nothing had ever made her this angry before.

Robin glared back at her, "WANNA STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN? OR DO I HAVE TO GUESS? I DON'T THINK YOU MEAN A WORD OF THAT!"

A starbolt formed in Starfire's hand, and at the same time, Robin yanked out his bow-staff. They were boring holes into each other's eyes, and if glaring could kill, both would be six feet under. Starfire looked into Robin's eyes, feeling all the anger towards anyone in the past months, gather in her hands.

"I hate you," She declared, causing him to loose his focus for a moment. She had won. He dropped his bow staff to the ground, in shock.

"Star?" he murmured, looking devastated. _'She hates me… she hates me… she hates me, I've blown it forever. She hates me, what have I done?'_

Starfire felt her heart being ripped to pieces. The anger in her hands instantly went out, and her eyes softened.

He looked at her questioningly, "You hate me? Why?"

She lost control. She felt her heart swell; she knew it must be a disease. _'I must be dying of heart break. I must be drowning in sorrow. I've got to be!'_

"I don't hate you," she whispered, sinking to the floor. Darkness filled her eyes, and Robin caught her as she collapsed to the floor, shaking.

"I don't either Star, I could never hate you," Robin whispered, holding the trembling girl.

"It hurts Robin; it hurts so much, please make it stop. Please make the pain go away." She sobbed, no tears falling down her face. He looked at her, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, shh… shh… shh…" He murmured, loving this closeness with Starfire. It suddenly hit him.

'_I'm in love with this girl,'_ He realized. He had always doubted it, but right then, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He glanced down at her, and she was already fast asleep.

"I love you," He whispered, as Starfire continued to dream.

* * *

**Oh Yay! Long overdue Starfire and Robin fluff! I know I have OOC characters, but this is my story thank you very much! I would appreciate it if you didn't bash me on 'killing Starfire' I saved her so you guys wouldn't jump down my throat. I don't believe in happy endings… but I don't like it when I make you guys cry so, there's a possibility for a happy ending. Not a big one… but a possibility! **

**By the way! My last poll, I asked what people would like to see, if we have a Starfire Season. Many of you said her past, rob/star fluff… BUT WHAT ABOUT REDX? I so want a romance between them, I think that's what her season might be based on… not necessarily a romance between them, but a lot about him. –Cheers- YAY! I'm so happy! I really hope they decide to do that!

* * *

**

**Reviews!**

**we gots good grammar: Hello! You didn't title your poem… so I just called it Precious Star! And I indicated that it was written by you. You saw Batman? AWESOME! I want to see that so bad, and all my friends make fun of me for it, lol. You've seen the Spiderman movies, right? Which do you think are better? I think they should have put Keanu Reeves to play Batman, he would have been great. Anyways, glad you like my story! Loved your story!**

**XxJeterxX: I'm overjoyed you like it! YAY! Prophecy was cool! I like it too. Stranded… could have been better, but I thought the way Robin acted in the episode was simply adorable. He acted so… normal! Different, he doesn't usually act that way. Beastboy was being so funny, and Raven… well, I envied her. I love the quote: **

**Cyborg: 'Look, this isn't rocket science!' **

**Beastboy: -Glare- **

**Cyborg: 'Okay so it is… but it's not that hard!'**

**Moo-hoo-hahahaha! Very funny! Glad you like my story!**

**Ldy-Florry: Cruel and evil? Me? …yeah, I guess. Lol, I'm glad you like it!**

**Cute-Funky-guRL: I didn't really update fast… -Flees from shower of rocks- I'M SORRY! X… sort of came to the rescue, they all kind of did. Speedy/Terra is one of you favorite pairings? Hmm… different, I don't know if I like it or not. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PinkFlamingo44: Hello my ever faithful reviewer! –Sends gummy bears and chocolates for reviewing for me so much- Yay! Kill Star? Me? Um… er… arr… well… HAVE SOME MORE CANDY! –Dumps garbage truck full of candy at your home- Enjoy! But seriously, I don't know if I'll kill Star or not… we'll just have to wait and find out! Oh, and I totally agree. There should have been a make out scene between Starfire and Robin in the cave, I mean… if they do it in Justice League, WHY NOT TT? Arg. They should have, you are so right. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gladdecease: Yeah, big depression. But if any of the titans are to get out of depression, it's most likely Starfire, don't you think? I agree with you on The Prophecy, very cool… and I really don't mind the Rob/Rae friendship, I would rather it be Beastboy, but I guess Robin makes the most sense. Your Starfire season is very well thought out, but I think it should be about her and RedX or RedX should be involved somehow. I hope they do that! You're sad about Sandra leaving? Yeah, I am too a little. The way she left, very emotional and dramatic, because that's what my story is practically made up of: Emotion, drama, and someone's always crying. My friend thinks I'm doing the same thing over and over each chapter, do you think so? Ahh, well, I guess nothings perfect! Thanks for the review!**

**PaintingYourEmotions: Sorry, I'm such a hypocrite, I hate cliffies too. Anyways, a fellow Rob/Star lover? That's great! I love your penname too, very creative. Thanks for reading my story!**

**SecretNight: Starfire didn't do suicide! …yet… Well, I really don't know. It's a possibility! Glad you like my story!**

**Orlifan4561: I know, I did a really evil cliffy, sorry. Nice penname, but I'm not really that big of an Orlando fan. My friend is though… and is grinding her teeth currently, RUN WHILE YOU CAN! Lol, thanks for the review!**

**cRiTic123: Sorry for the cliffy! Wow… you really like the CAPS lock, don't you? Lol, it makes it seem as though you're screaming at me. But don't change it! I think it's funny! Glad you reviewed!**

**Molly: YES! RedX/Starfire! That she totally be based on her season, and don't tell me you wouldn't watch it. You so would! Although they'd probably end the season in a rob/star, and then we would have to throw heavy items at the TV. Lol, thank you for that! (review)**

**Rae: Yeah, she really is, isn't she? I'm glad you like it, thanks for answering my poll!**

**avovisto: I feel so special! You're reading just mine? Or others also? Anyways, it doesn't matter, thank you!**

**LitoKyomi: My story? Captivating? …Really? Thank you! I know, evil cliffy, sorry. I do those a lot… But thanks for your review! YOU HAVE HOMEWORK? NOW? –Sends candy- Poor you, here's candy to help you get through the pain! Thanks for reading my story! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Illegally Blond: You love my stories? YAY! I have a fan! –Is glomped by cat and falls off desk- Ow… damn Steve… anyways! Did you read the other chapters? Ahh, well, doesn't really matter, but I'm glad you like my story, nonetheless! –Sends gummy bears-**

**OMG… I have another page of reviews? A A A A A R R R R R G G G G G G G G G! SO MUCH TYPING… YET I'M SO OVERJOYED!**

**xotaybabyox: I updated again! Yay! I so glad you like my story! Thank you so much for your review, and I agree: During Stranded, when Robin was holding her when Starfire fell, I jumped out of my seat and shrieked. …Then I snarled, because of my split personality, Rae/Rob side… but all the same, I loved it!**

**lil-c-girl2218: I did it for the piece of paper! Thank you for the motivation! Lol.**

**Sassy-actress: You really want me to commit suicide, don't you? –Looks scared- Lol, jk. I made you cry? OH! SORRY! –Feels sad- I didn't mean to! Sorry! –Sends candy- Please don't cry!**

**PurpleFlyingMonkey: I don't mind if they steal my ketchup, go ahead… BUT WHAT IF ONE OF THEM TRIES TO TAKE MY MUSTARD? N O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OO ! Lol, thank you! You act like BB? FUN! I love Beastboy, he made me laugh so much during Stranded, and I hope you get to see it soon!**

**Dramaelfie: Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter and I love BB/Rae too!**

**StarfireLover: I know, I'm sorry about the cliffy! Glad you reviewed! Hope you like this chapter!**

**GiRl Of DaRkNeSs: YOU DIDN'T SEE THE PROPHECY? Oh, that really sucks! Same with Stranded! Hope you see them soon! Rob/Star get back together? …um… possibility, but I don't know if I'll do it or not. I UPDATED!**

**PhoenixOnFire: I highly doubt this is the best story you have ever read, and if so, may I point you in the direction of a story called The White Rose? Such a better story than mine! I'm serious, it's awesome! Also How Can I Trust You by D-I-WaRrIa, and also her other story How Can I Trust You? Favorite stories! OH! And, sorry about the cliffy!**

**D-I-WaRrIa: Someone's trying to steal your story? BASTARD! Ugh, that's so annoying. Did you yell at them? That would be a really interesting Starfire season! I know, RedX/Star is my favorite pairing too, right next to Raven/Beastboy. Rob/Starfire is OK, but Robin is such a loser most of the time. Aw, you have a story dedicated to me? –Big, teary smile- That's so cool! And nice! Thank you! I never knew you lived in England, oh! Then do you have the super fun accent? I love English accents, they're so fun. I'm just a regular yank, no accent and whatnot, stuck in this miserable heat wave. Wish I had air conditioning… Thanks for your review!**

**Soycaliente: I'm sorry, but Starfire MIGHT die! OR NOT! I can't promise you anything though! Don't hate me if I do! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dragonlover131313: Yeah, I know, Sandra and Robin are being such total asses. But I'm happy you read my story! Thanks for your reviews!**

**MoonBeam: Really? This is your favorite? …I don't believe you, and if it's true, may I recommend one of my favorite stories? Baby Can I Hold You Tonight by D-I-WaRrIa, also How Can I Trust You, written by her as well. Also, The White Rose, such an amazing story! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Please don't cry!**

**Staremerald: Thank you!**

**BlazeFire: OOC characters? Yeah, I agree. Sandra and Starfire cat fight would have been very nice… especially to Robin, but I do not like Robin in this story, as no cat fights for him to watch! I had a cat fight in one of the beginning chapters, didn't I? With Terra and Raven too? Yeah! I did! Ahh, well, no such thing as too many cat fights. Sorry to disappoint you! I MADE YOU CRY? I am so sorry! –Sends candy- I cannot believe I made you cry! –Feels awful- I'm real sorry. Oh, Starfire dying… um, I can't promise anything, but don't worry too much about it! I doubt I'm the best author ever, but thank you. I know some other really great authors, who I think are much better than me! Have you ever read the following stories? How Can I Trust You? (D-I-WaRrIa), The White Rose (Jessemudflap), and Baby Can I Hold You Tonight? (D-I-WaRrIa) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you read those other stories, they are SO GOOD!

* * *

**

**Y Y Y Y Y Y Y E E E E E E E E E E E S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S ! DONE! Sorry, I love you guys SO MUCH but it took a long time to type. My computer kept getting these damn random pop-ups, and got frozen twice.**

**I love you all so much, you know that? I think I've said that every chapter!**

**-Sends gummy bears-**

**Please review!**

**-Jackalobe-**


	14. I Can Stop the Pain

**I Can Stop the Pain**

**By Jackalobe**

**Some people have cried while reading this. They plead for a happy ending…**

**Number of words: 4,935**

**Number of pages: 12**

**Sadly, I do not believe in such things… but perhaps I might improvise. You shall see how this ends… if someone dies, if Starfire and Robin get back together, if Sandra comes back, if Raven and Beastboy get married, if RedX kills himself in a freak blimp accident …all this shall be revealed soon enough!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. I do not own the song, 'If only, if only' by Louis Sachar. I do not own Sleepy Hollow. I OWN NOTHING. GOT IT?**

**Chapter Fourteen- I Can Stop the Pain

* * *

**

"They've been in there all afternoon! Can't we just take a little teeny-weenie peek?"

"Beastboy, no. This is their fight, their problem, we shouldn't intrude." Raven said quietly, though both their ears were pressed hard against Starfire's bedroom door.

"But that's just it! They've stopped the yelling! …I think Starfire killed him or something!" Beastboy whispered, using a variety of hand motions.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt she killed him. Maybe…you can't hear them because they've figured out that you have your ear pressed against the door and are secretly laughing about it."

"Hey, you have yours pressed too! Don't tease me!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"SHH!" Raven hushed, blushing. "I'm only here unless something goes wrong."

Beastboy groaned, "Oh, da heck with this," and opened the door, causing Raven to loose balance and stumble in.

"You moron!" she hissed, but then froze. Beastboy and her stood up, and walked back towards the door, rigid and stiff.

"Uh… wow…" Beastboy murmured looking at the scene displayed before him. "So does this mean she forgives him?"

Raven shook her head, "I don't know… let's leave." The two walked back into the hallway, closing the door, and immediately left to inform Cyborg. Inside Starfire's room, Robin stirred slightly, wrapping his arms tighter around Starfire's waist. She had her head rested on his chest, arms wrapped around him as well. They were both fast asleep. Robin was smiling slightly, and Starfire had her hair covering her face. You couldn't see her expression.

Beastboy sprinted to Cyborg, "C C C C C C C C Y Y Y Y Y Y Y B B B BB B B O O O O O O O O R R R R R R R G G G G G G G !" He yelled, and Raven followed him, shaking her head.

"Thank you Beastboy, you have accomplished the task of loosing my hearing." She droned, sarcastically.

He gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, um… hey! There's a note on his door!"

Raven walked over, reading Cyborg's childish scrawl over Beastboy's shoulder. "Yo Rae & BB, who are probably the one's who found this… I'm over at Titan's East, I need to see Bee for a moment. Take care of our girl, Star. Don't let Robin do anything to her. Be back tonight-

Cyborg"

Beastboy smiled, "Aww, he really likes Bee, doesn't he?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah… according to his thoughts, they _really_ like each other…"

"DUDE! No way! Are you serious?" He shrieked, and she nodded.

"It's rather sickening, the way he remembers it at the oddest times. Like when you're eating tofu, he remembers about the time when a he and Bee were… um… well, you know,"

He chuckled, "That pimp…. Why haven't we ever done anything like that?" he groaned, and was instantly hit in the head by a random object.

"Ouch! Sorry, sorry!" Beastboy apologized, catching up to Raven who was storming away.

"You pervert." She snapped.

"Yeah, I know… can't help it, sorry!" he grinned gleefully, "I'm just a naughty little boy, so sue me!"

She cracked a small smile, raising her eye brows. "Whatever… look, I'm going to go read in my room for a little bit, do you want to come?"

Beastboy nodded, "Sure, let me just go and grab a couple of comic books, meet you there."

He walked away, debating whether he should go with Star Wars comics, Space Warriors comics, or Spiderman comics. Raven smiled slightly, walking back to her room.

Inside was dark and cool, just the way she loved it. The curtains covered the windows completely, which didn't matter much, since rain still poured from the skies. She quickly changed into some black pajama bottoms, with a dark green camisole, brushing her hair into a careless ponytail, which Beastboy had said made her look adorable. "Let me see… am I in a mood for horror… mystery… or romance?" she asked herself, looking through her huge bookshelves. She spotted her battered copy of Dreamcatcher by Stephan King, and took it out.

"Perfect…" she said, plopping down onto her silky bed. Before long, Beastboy walked in, carrying seven Space Warriors comics and two cups of his homemade herbal tea. He set them by her nightstand, hopping on her bed and snuggling next to her.

No one would have believed Raven if she stated that she was a cuddle-er, except Beastboy. He snuggled up close, breathing in her sweet, intoxicating scent. In less than a half an hour, he was sleeping like a baby. Raven smiled as he transformed himself into a kitten, curling up into her lap, purring. Even she couldn't resist kittens. She stroked his ears and chin absentmindedly, getting more and more into her book.

Suddenly, something walked past her door. Raven looked up, surprised. She thought it was Cyborg, but realized the footsteps were too light to be his, the way he often stomped around.

"Hello?" she called.

No answer. But the footsteps continued.

A little freaked out, she gently set Beastboy off her lap. He didn't stir. She walked to the door, and looked out in the hallway. _'There's no one here… but how can that be? I must have imagined it.'_ Still not satisfied, she ran a mental search throughout the tower. Cyborg wasn't here… Beastboy was in her room… Robin was in Starfire's room…and Starfire-

Raven stopped; her eyes wide: Starfire was on the roof.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed, transporting herself to the roof in her Raven form. _'Please don't be dead!'_ she prayed.

"Starfire!" she called. Starfire was crouched by the edge on her knees, looking down.

"Friend Raven…" she murmured.

Raven walked over, shivering from the rain. "Starfire come back inside, you scared the shit out of me! Why did you do that? Why are you here, Star?" Raven yanked on her arm, "Please, let's go, please you're scaring me Star."

Starfire shook her head. "I'm sorry I scared you… I needed to think. I believe I am dreaming, and I am guessing you are as well."

Raven looked shocked, dropping Starfire's arm. "What? …how do you know?"

"Because I am happy, and because I can see those who I cannot when I am awake,"

But why were her and Raven in the same dream? Was Raven dreaming of this? Or was she temporarily placed inside one of Starfire's? None of this made sense; this had to be some sort of sick, confusing nightmare. '_No more of Beastboy's homemade herbal tea before bed_…' she vowed.

"I don't understand," Raven said, sitting down next to Starfire. The rain didn't bother her anymore, in fact, the sun was out. It still rained, hard and cold.

"Of course you don't! I mean, I always knew you were an idiot!" A snobby voice declared from behind her. It was Terra, she hadn't changed a bit.

Raven felt her old hatred rise, "I thought you were dead." She spat. Starfire looked in Raven's direction.

"I am, no thanks to your stupid friend!" Terra retorted, turning around. "I hope you do kill yourself, Star. I can wait to see you burn in hell, where you belong!"

"Shut up, you senseless moron!" Raven yelled, anger seething inside her body. _'This must be a dream… nothing can bring back the dead, right?'_

Raven looked back up, and Terra was gone. Just as easily as she appeared, Terra had disappeared.

Raven turned, as she heard Starfire gasp. A young man, looking no older than 22 with dark green eyes and auburn hair.

"Oh Star," he murmured, thunder crashing and lightening streaking across the sky.

"Ryand'r?" She said in disbelief. As he came closer, Raven could see strange marks on his neck.

"How are you here?" she asked him, "I thought you were…" Her voice faded away, as she looked away in confusion.

He smiled a sick, cold smile. "I never left you; did you really think I was dead? I'll never leave you Star," He disappeared before her eyes, teasing her, mocking her dependence on him. It was oh, too cruel.

"You didn't even mean it…" she sighed. "And now I am sad again… again and again… forever and ever…" Starfire's voice seemed to drone.

"And no matter how much I wish it, no matter what anyone says… it will truly never end," she half murmured, half sobbed.

Raven couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say. She walked towards Starfire, to try and comfort her. Instead, she felt Starfire gasp for breath.

"Ryand'r…" she spoke, standing up. "Please, tell me…"

Starfire turned around, and gasped, looking around. She didn't seem to be able to see Raven, but she saw others. Her mother, father, brother… all back to see her, all dead, dead, dead.

"Oh no…" She murmured, and Raven gasped, as she looked at Star's parents. Her father's head had a large gash on his forehead, dressed in his royal attire, gazing at Starfire. Her mother's body was covered with bloody and holes, a gruesome sight, and yet still remained to look beautiful. Her long red hair was worn in braids, twisted on top of her head, where a crown was placed. Her skin was white, from all the blood loss, and her once-white gown was soaked and stained in her blood. She had a sweet smile on her face, which looked evil to Raven's eyes. Her brother had marks on his throat, and a sword driven into his back. He was frowning at them, his eyes piteous. They were calling her…

They wanted her dead… Raven realized. She rushed over to Starfire, grasping her arms. "Don't leave us, I promise things will get better…" she pleaded.

"Koriand'r, sweet child," The voices called. Starfire felt tears escape from her eyes. She wanted so badly to be with them.

* * *

Gar stirred in his sleep, something was bothering him… something was calling him. He raised his head, opening his eyes.

"…Raven?" he called, looking for the half demon. He got off his bed, and wandered around in the vacant hallways.

"Raven!" he whispered. A shadow passed over his back, and he suppressed a scream, turning around. No one was there.

"Raven, if this is your idea of a joke, I am not laughing!" he growled. He looked back up, towards the ceiling. He swore he could hear voices… coming from the roof.

* * *

Starfire's mother smiled sweetly, holding out her hand, covered in blood. Her father walked towards her, grinning good naturedly. Her brother stayed behind. Blood reeked from her parents, as they walked closer.

Starfire remembered her screams and cries when she had awaken from her sleep, how she smelled the blood as she opened the door to her bedroom, finding sheer pandemonium before her eyes. Tamaranian soldiers were running all about, unfamiliar soldiers coming up from windows, bursting in through doorways. _'I am going to die…'_ she had thought in fear.

* * *

Beastboy walked onto the stairway that led to the roof. He heard strange voices, ones of 'Koriand'r, sweet daughter, good child,' what the hell was going on? He opened the door, and stepped onto the roof.

Raven was standing next to Starfire, both dangerously close to the edge of the roof. Two steps and they'd both fall. Unfamiliar people stood floating in the air beside them. Beastboy winced in fear as he stepped closer. They were all some sort of a sick illusion, pictures of dead people… dead aliens… dead… Tamaranians? Beastboy looked closer; they looked like Starfire's parents, and her brother. He remembered when Starfire showed them pictures of them, and how Terra and Raven had swooned over her drop dead gorgeous brother.

"But she said he was dead," Beastboy recalled Starfire's angry outburst at Robin. He ran quickly to Raven, "Raven, what is going on?" he hissed, she turned abruptly, startled.

"Beastboy, you can see them too?" she asked.

"Of course I can! Mind telling me what in hell is going on here?" He asked impatiently.

"Then this isn't a dream…" she murmured, looking confused. "But I don't understand,"

Beastboy stared at Raven, then at Starfire. "Raven…" he whispered in a frightened voice, "What is happening to Star?"

Raven twisted around towards the girl, who was crouched on the ground, holding her knees. She was whispering something in Tamaranian… and now she was singing softly, back in English.

"'_If only, if only,' the woodpecker sighs, _

_The bark on the tree was just a little bit softer._"

Starfire half sang, half whispered. It was the same tune as Raven's song, just different lyrics. Raven realized. Starfire's mother smiled broader, and her father nodded along. Her brother looked away, and sang along with her. _  
_

_"While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,  
He cries to the moo–oo–oon,  
If only, if only"_

Starfire looked at her brother. He stared back. "Don't do this Star… I don't want you to die; you can still live a good life,"

Raven and Beastboy looked at him, their faces shone with gratitude and confusion. "Maybe she'll listen to him… but what are those marks on his neck?" Beastboy asked.

"Beastboy, he's dead. They're all dead," Raven said in a blunt voice.

He stared in shock, and a picture of horror stood out on his face, he didn't bother hiding it. "…what? How are they here then?"

"I have no idea, wait. What's going on?" Beastboy and her stared at Starfire in shock, as her brother touched her arm.

"Kor…" he murmured.

Tears slipped freely down her face, "Ryand'r…" You could see him more clearly now, his neck scraped and scarred, as though he were hung. As he walked, he left foot prints of blood… dripping from an open wound on his back.

"Remember, Kor, remember how I died. Remember how Mother died, how Dad died," he ordered.

Starfire turned away, wincing, "I don't want to, it was so horrible,"

"Kor… don't run… look at me," Her brother spoke, his eyes cold and dark. "There is nothing worse than death,"

She shrieked, stumbling back. This was NOT her brother, or her mother, or her father!They couldn't be!Her 'mother' ran over, the wounds on her seemed to reopen, now fresh blood pouring from her mouth, eyes, blood everywhere. Raven felt sick to her stomach looking at her, and Beastboy turned away, feeling as though he would vomit. Starfire looked at her mom, screaming and turning away, towards Raven.

"Raven, help me!" she cried. Raven couldn't move. She watched in horror, as Starfire screamed her head off. Her father came up from behind her, stroking her hair. "I don't want to die like this!" she pleaded.

"Starfire, hush…" he whispered, and she looked up at him. His face seemed to be sunken in, as though it had been flattened out. "Come with us." He whispered.

Raven hugged Beastboy, hiding her face in his chest. It was too scary, too realistic.

"Remember Kor," Starfire's brother said.

Raven and Beastboy looked back. Starfire was suddenly thirteen years old again, dressed in her normal attire, only white instead of purple; the color of royalty. It was as thought they had gone back in time, Raven and Beastboy watching as the environment changed before their eyes. They were in a room, with stone walls and wood floors. Starfire opened her eyes as the scent of blood filled her nostrils, and the sound of screaming filled her ears.

She muttered something in Tamaranian, she sounded worried. She put on a silk robe over her royal uniform, and opened her door. Blood and sweat filled the air, and the bodies of her friends and soldiers lay on the floor: all dead. More soldiers ran from room to room, shouting warnings, calling for their family, and unfamiliar soldiers climbed through windows, and ran through rooms, stabbing Tamaranians as they ran.

Her eyes wide and frightened, Starfire ran to her sister's sleeping quarters. "Blackfire!" she screamed, and her sister rose from her sleep.

"What is it?" she grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, Blackfire, get up! I think we may be under attack!" Starfire cried, nearly hysterical.

Her sister's eyes shot open, and she was awake in an instant. "X'hal! Are you serious?" she exclaimed, leaping out of bed. "We need to act quickly," she ordered, "There's a tunnel that leads out into the ZantigoneRiver, and that's where Mother and Father said to meet whenever we were under attack. It's behind my wardrobe. Help me move it!"

Starfire nodded, helping Blackfire push it away. To her dismay, a tunnel was found behind it, covered by a thick and dirty piece of tarp.

"You go first!" Starfire said, looking in fear at the dark tunnel.

Blackfire shrugged, "Suit yourself, but follow my lead!" She called, crawling in. Starfire crouched down to follow her, but shrieked as a loud bang suddenly hit the door.

"Sister! What should I do?" she called.

"Find Ryand'r! Go, before they find the tunnel!" She said, after a pause. Starfire nodded, covering the tunnel with the wardrobe.

"Good luck, sister dear," she whispered, well aware that she couldn't hear her. There was another bang, and the door burst open.

"Grab her!" A soldier ordered, and Starfire slid beneath their legs on the smooth slippery floor. Not looking back, she ran down the hallway into the huge palace dining floor. She winced and felt tears fill her eyes. So many servants: dead. So many innocent people, many of which who had been her friends!

She sucked in a deep breath, running again. She heard her mother scream in fear, and she ran in the direction. "MOTHER?" she called, turning into a long hallway, where she had never gone down. Her brother warned her not to.

She gasped as she saw her Mother being dragged by her long flaming red hair, dressed in her white night clothes. She looked at Starfire and shook her head, mouthing 'Go back!' Starfire didn't obey, but stepped back a few steps, watching her Mom in distress. The Queen, her mom, moaned as a soldier yanked fiercely on her hair.

"Damn wench…" he muttered, as the soldiers and he carried her into a room with black doors, slamming it shut behind him.

Starfire sat there, hidden behind a large statue. 'Be silent' she ordered herself, 'Wait until they come out, and rescue Mother'. She sat there for about ten minutes, stunned by the creepy silence that surrounded this hallway. She remembered her brother saying that the rooms were sound-proof… but why weren't any soldiers coming down this hallway? Starfire didn't like this hallway; it gave off a strange and scary aura. Her brother had talked about the room with black doors once before, and ordered her not to ever go inside. _'I must! It's to save Mother!'_ she ordered herself. She jumped as the doors opened, and the soldiers walked out.

"Now who do we need?" The soldier who yanked on her mom's hair asked.

"The two Princesses, the Prince, and the King," one replied.

"Shouldn't be too hard, we have the rest of the night, and half their soldiers are dead," Another laughed, as they disappeared down the hall. Starfire shuddered, _'What did they mean by that?'_

She ran quietly to the black doors, and walked in. She now knew why her brother didn't want her in here: Torture chamber. Starfire stared in fright, looking at all the various metal, sharp looking objects, dangerous plants, and scary animals, all of which she feared as a little girl. **(This was inspired by the movie, Sleepy Hollow)**

"Mother?" she called out, fearing for her mom. She gazed around, and from object to object and suddenly came face to face with a large steel coffin. She thought she could hear "Star…" being called from inside.

"Mom?" she said, and jumped back as she saw her Mother's pale green eyes glaring down at her from a tiny slot.

She smiled, "Oh Mother, I though you were…" Starfire stopped, as she opened the doors.

Blood everywhere, everywhere… The inside of the doors were covered in nails and daggers, slammed into her Mothers body. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, as Starfire's Mother's body toppled onto Starfire, showering her with her blood.

Starfire screamed. She screamed and screamed; wiping the blood from her eyes, and turned and ran, never looking back at her dead Mother. Never looking back on this memory.

She was practically in hysterics, running back out of the hallway, never looking back. Still hearing the faint, "Star…" of her dead Mother's last whisper.

"Koriand'r?" He father called, and she turned towards him. He stumbled back, shouting in alarm as he saw her covered in so much blood.

"My god! What happened?" he said, his voice full of worry. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. She watched in horror as the same soldier who had yanked on her mother's hair came up from behind her father, smashing his club onto his head. Her father toppled over, knocked out cold.

The soldier looked back at Starfire, grinning, giving a full view of his yellow teeth. "I see you've found your mother…" he said.

She had never felt so shocked, so disgusted. He seemed to find this amusing, and slammed the club onto her father's head once more, the sound of a skull cracking filling the air. She screamed, lunging at him, but was caught by two soldiers. She winced and sobbed as the cruel soldier continued to beat her father, smashing his skull to pieces.

"Stop, please…" she moaned, struggling against the soldiers.

He looked at her, not a bit fazed by her grief. "No, I don't think I will…" he murmured nonchalantly. He picked up the club, and threw it at her face and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

It never came. She opened her eyes, and saw her brother, Ryand'r, beating the soldiers with starbolts and eye beams, crushing the club that was meant to hit her beneath his fingers. The cruel soldier ran off, calling for back up.

Starfire turned and ran, running down a long hallway that led to the exit, screaming for help as she ran. Ryand'r followed her, chucking a weapon at the ground as he ran away, a weapon similar to a grenade.

He raced past her, picking her up and ran to safety as the hallway blew up. Sweat covered his face and clothes, and his long-ish auburn hair clung to his face. He put her down and kissed her on the head, "Kor, run. Meet your sister by the Zantigone River, you can still escape."

"But what about mommy and daddy? Why did that man take them away?" Starfire asked, tears spilling down her face. She had some sort of image of the cruel soldier taking her parents away. She didn't believe they were dead, she couldn't. He had merely taken them away, and he brother would bring them back, she knew he would.

"Shhh, run!" He ordered, "Tell your sister that the Psions have invaded, she will warn our allies. No go! Hurry!" He pushed her forward, ruffling her hair before he did so.

She nodded, feeling determined. 'I can do this!' she told herself, and sprinted away as fast as her legs could carry her.

She looked back and screamed as the same soldier who had killed her parents came up Ryand'r and yanked a rope around his neck and dragged him away, as he gagged and kicked his legs to break free. He looked at Starfire, who started to run after him but shook his head, mouthing 'Go'. Starfire turned and ran, but heard a sword drive into her brother's back and heard him scream in pain. She whisked around, as her brother's last breaths fading away. The cruel soldier, or Satan himself in her mind, laughed victoriously.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, feeling righteous fury fill her body. A starbolt formed in her hand, and she threw it viciously at him, casting more and more at him. Caught off guard, he absorbed them, damaging him horribly.

"I need back up!" He shouted into a metal device. But all his comrades were already dead, Tamaran was saved. Starfire wasn't finished yet, unfortunately, picking up item after item, tossing it at him in rage.

She stopped after a while, as he lay there unmoving. "Did I just…" she murmured and walked away, out the doors, bursting into a sprint.

"I am no better than him…" she thought, crying.

Raven and Beastboy felt tears flow freely down their faces. This was too real, how could this happen to someone? Starfire was crouched on the ground, back on the roof, sobbing her eyes out, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Please don't leave me… please make it stop," she cried. Her brother gazed at her, pity shining in his eyes.

"Live your life Kor, I know you can…" he said, backing away. Her mother and father had disappeared, and he too was fading softly,

"No, please!" she called, "Make it stop! Please don't leave me hear again…" she whimpered, closing her eyes. No hope, no life left inside her. It truly was the end for her, she couldn't imagine living. Before she could say anything, she felt a pair of arms entwine around her, hugging her tightly.

"I can make it stop," a voice called in her head… no, not her head, it was real… She opened her eyes, and to her dismay, Robin was hugging her tightly to him. He watched everything, hidden in the shadows, and couldn't let her leave him. He knew he loved her.

"Don't leave me, Star. I can stop the pain, just let me." He whispered. "I love you, Starfire, and I don't deserve to be forgiven. But just so you know, I love you, Starfire, I mean it. I always have, I always will. Let me love you; let me see you smile again. The sun won't rise if you die," It was a little late, but nonetheless the perfect thing to say.

She let herself be hugged, closing her eyes. This was what she used to dream about, used to imagine happening. But was it now? Would this really make everything work out? An unfamiliar emotion rose in her… it was pleasure, delight… it was happiness, it was hope. It was love. Yes, he could make it better. It was always him… it always would be him. Long overdue happiness filled her body, warming her cold, numb exterior. Throwing all suicidal thoughts away, casting away the cold, darkness.

She opened her eyes, leaning in Robin's chest. The rain felt warm and comforting, cleansing her misery and sorrow away. A smile grew on her lips, without her realizing it.

Raven and Beastboy looked back at the two, feeling happy, feeling overjoyed. "I think Starfire's going to be okay…" Beastboy murmured, smiling slightly.

Raven nodded, "And I think we should forgive Robin too, how about you?" she asked, grinning.

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her. They both gazed in amazement, as a giggle burst onto Starfire's mouth, as she laughed and cried at the same time, a look of pure joy placed on her face. She kissed Robin's lips, and nuzzled his cheek and nose. He grinned, laughing and picked her up, spinning her around.

Raven and Beastboy sighed contently, leaving the two alone. They transporting back inside, running into Cyborg, and began to bombard him with all the details of the previous hour, and he listened in disbelief.

Back on the roof, Robin laid Starfire on the ground, placing her head on his lap. "Don't ever leave me," he said, stroking her beautifully silky hair. It was something he had longed to do for the longest time.

She reached up, taking his mask off gently. "I won't, if you don't," she promised, staring into his deep blue eyes. His beautiful blue eyes, the color of hope.The rain turned into a light drizzle, and then disappeared. As the sun poked out of the clouds, Robin and Starfire were already asleep, entwined into each other, both had a smile on their face.

And I guess for once, fate blessed them with bliss, long happy bliss. Starfire felt the pain disappear, she felt her anger and sorrow fade to memory, and she knew that this was how it was meant to be.

"I can stop the pain," played over and over in her head, as she slept at ease, feeling for once in so long paradise.

* * *

**Not the end… not yet. Moo-hoo-hahahaha!**

**-Sigh- Yes, I succumbed to a happy ending. Deal with it, you strange 'I wanna sad ending' people. (Just insulted myself, I believe…)**

**One more chapter after this, and I'm sorry if I went over the rating with the gruesome description of the battle on Tamaran. A bit gory… sorry. Me on the other hand: "SU-WEET! YEAH GORE!"**

**Yeah, I'm a bit sick.**

**But oh well!**

**Reviews will not be answered this chapter, but will in the next! Doesn't mean you can't review! I hope you review for me, and thanks for being such great fans! Through the flames, the praises, and the anonymous reviews simply stating: 'update'.**

**Love it! **

**Thank you! I love you all, Happy Fourth of July, Americans!**

**Rose**


	15. More Than Love

**I Can Stop the Pain**

**By Jackalobe**

**Here it is! The last chapter, ending this story, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own: The Teen Titans, Sleepy Hollow, 'If Only, If Only,' by Louis Sachar, Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, Sandra, Cyborg's song, Napoleon Dynamite, FallingDarkAngel's kick-boxing butterflies, In The End by Linkin Park, 'Precious Star' by we gots good grammar, Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls, and anything else featured in this story I did not write!**

**Phew. O.O**

…**Everyone must check this out, my friend showed it to me, I nearly flipped. (Hope you like Linkin Park and Teen Titans… and Robin/Starfire, by the way…)**

**http/wwwDOTtitanrisingDOTcom/media/apprenticestheknaveDOTwmv**

**Do not forget to replace the 'DOT's with actual dots… oh, and by the way, I DON'T OWN IT. And click it if you have a windows media player (I'm almost positive everyone has one…) It's so awesome…**

**By the way, I am so sorry for making people cry. Really, I am! Please forgive me!**

**Chapter Fifteen: More Than Love

* * *

**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been three years since 'The Incident', as we like to call it. Starfire seemed fully recovered from her trauma, and was nearly back to her old happy self. Nearly. _

_Beastboy, Robin, Cyborg, and I all agree that this is something that changed her. She will never truly be completely back to her old self. We brought her to therapy, and we even let her take a trip back to Tamaran. She told us she left her grief for her deceased parents and brother there, and she still keeps a positive attitude, and yet, kept some of her seriousness and depth. She became the best friend I ever had through… 'The Incident', and she and I still share that bond. Robin, Beastboy, and I know her better than anyone, and she knows that as well._

_RedX and her still have their bond, and he eventually became an honorary Titan, after helping us out with villains from time to time. He sometimes stays over or has dinner with us. We all consider him a friend, even Robin._

_What happened to the rest of us? I know I haven't been writing in a long time, so let me explain. After a few years since The Incident, Bee and Cyborg finally got married, and Bee moved in with us. Sandra? Sandra joined a super hero group somewhere in Rat City, we haven't heard a word from her in two years, and I'm very glad. Never liked her, and it is very safe to say I hate her. Hope she never comes back, that dumb bitch. Robin and Starfire share a room, still dating, and I've never seen her happier. Beastboy moved into my room, and of last month, proposed. I said yes (duh), I couldn't be any happier. A few days later, Bee announced she was pregnant. (Oh joy)_

_The end of the titans is coming; we are all starting to live different lives. Thankfully, we won't leave as enemies; I don't think we have ever been this close to each other._

_I'm getting emotional, and it's going to be harder than hell to leave. At least I'll still have my Beastboy, or Garfield Logan. I'll still be Raven… soon to be Raven Logan. I see a happy future for us all, and Starfire knows this. It will be hard not living with my best friend, I hate the thought of it._

_I guess it must be done, we can't stay teenagers forever. I'll keep the memories alive, I'll keep in touch. For now… I have to get married. X'hal, I think I'm going to squeal…_

_-Raven_

Raven shut her diary, and packed it into her bag. She looked around the room sadly. Everything was packed, her books, her bed, her statues, everything but a full length mirror. She gazed at herself, admiring the beautiful silk wedding dress. The dress was a floor length, with an old fashioned corset top, and sleeves that fell off her shoulders. Her hair was pulled into a bun, with soft tendrils of hair framing her face. Her bouquet was picked and arranged by Starfire, with beautiful white and purple lilies, pink and white roses, and all of the other half demon's favorite flowers.

She gazed back at herself again, suddenly overcome with emotion and willed herself not to cry, _'Come on, suck it up! So what if you're getting married? Nothing to cry over. Besides you'll ruin your make up!'_ Raven rolled her eyes at herself. Ruin her make up? Puh-lease.

'_Only a few more minutes to wait… you can do this, just breathe,'_ she thought to herself, exhaling and inhaling loudly. Yes, even _she_ was freaking out on her wedding day.

A knock on the door disturbed her from her thoughts, and she called out shakily, "Come on in,"

The door opened, and Starfire walked in, all dressed and ready for the wedding. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a green halter top maid of honor dress. Bee and a close friend of Raven's were the bridesmaids. "Oh Raven," she sighed, and smiled. "It's almost time for you to get married,"

Raven groaned, "I know… Oh God, I'm going to break every glass and plate there!"

"No you won't, just relax, breathe in…. breathe out…." Starfire ordered, and Raven obeyed. Starfire continued, "You are about to marry the man of your dreams… the man you want to spend the rest of your life with… he loves you, you love him, you will be happy together," It was a relaxing method she had gotten from her therapist.

Raven nodded, repeating the words. "Okay… I'm calm. Thanks,"

Starfire shook her head, "Raven, I just want you to love this day," A huge smile burst onto her face, and she looked fifteen, instead of twenty two. "Oh Raven, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Raven did the unthinkable and spazzed, "I KNOW! Oh, god! I can't do this, Star, I can't be a wife! I'll make him miserable!"

Starfire's eyes softened, "Oh no you won't, he loves you so much, Raven. You make him too happy," Raven closed her eyes for a long time.

"I just can't do this," she spoke. "He should have this… pretty blond girl who is nice and actually laughs at his jokes… with a name like… Stacy or something…" She looked so confused, that Starfire didn't dare to laugh.

Starfire clasped Raven's hands tightly, "My friend, this is a new start, think of it as an adventure, as a new life! Say it, a happy new life,"

"A happy new life," Raven mumbled. "But Star-,"

"Raven, hush. I promise you, this is a good thing," Her alien friend said firmly. She turned Raven around so they both faced the mirror. Both stared into two beautiful young women, full of life and spirit, both seen death and worse, both felt love and bliss, both experienced and felt more than people usually feel in a lifetime.

Raven exhaled slowly, "Okay… I can do this,"

A knock on the door startled them both, and Cyborg's voice called from behind, "Raven? Time to get married, girl! Let's move it!" He was placing Raven's Father to deliver Raven and walk her up the aisle. Everyone agreed Trigon wasn't exactly a good idea…

Raven smiled confidently and opened her door; "Okay _Victor_, I'm ready," Bee had started calling him Victor ever since they got married.

Cyborg swore appreciatively, "Damn Rae, you look nice! You're going to make BB one happy man. Star what are you doing here? Bee's been going ballistic trying to find you, get down to the ceremony!"

Starfire nodded and floated down, winking at Raven on the way. Raven nodded back, and held her arm out to Cyborg. "Ready, _Dad_?"

* * *

Moments later, Raven and Beastboy stood next to each other, facing the minister who was currently giving a long sermon on marriage and love. Both were half listening, stealing glances at each other.

Beastboy felt himself begin to sweat, _'Oh god, what am I doing? I'm going to be a horrible husband! I'm as dumb as… as… I can't even think of anything to compare myself with! I'll never get a good enough job; I'll make Rae miserable… She'd be better off with someone else anyway! Some rich Italian guy… named Pavio or something…'_ His thoughts were cut off when he felt Raven entwine her fingers into his. She squeezed it, chasing all thoughts of doubt away, and gave him a reassuring and sweet smile. He grinned and mouthed 'I love you'. She nodded and mouthed it back. Both confident and ready, they faced the minister and began their vows. Beastboy went first, taking a deep breath and began.

"Raven… I've never been good at describing anything well enough, even the simplest things. And to even describe the way I feel for you …I just don't know where to start. God, Rae, **(the minister glared sharply),** you're beautiful, intelligent, poetic, reasonable, comforting, funny in your own sarcastic and sensible way, and honestly… you make me the happiest man alive. I know there's no one else out for me but you, and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with the women I love more than anything. I love you, Rae, I'll never stop, I couldn't, even if I tried."

Robin watched Beastboy give his vows and grinned proudly. He was happy to be the best man, and stole a glance at Starfire, who looked as though she were ready to burst into tears. She glanced back, and he winked. She blushed and smiled back.

Raven swallowed her tears and looked up at Beastboy, "Beastboy… Gar, I know that I'll never be happy if I don't marry you. I know I'll never be the same, if we can't be together. Every moment without you, is like removing my own limbs from me; it's painful, and I feel useless with you. No matter what happens, through hell or worse, I'll be satisfied just knowing you're with me," A singled tear slipped down her face, and he wiped it away gently. Starfire was sobbing silently behind them, and Bee and Cyborg were feeling the emotion, both dabbing their eyes inconspicuously. Robin remained dry eyed, but as proud as ever, smiling broadly.

The long speech of marriage continued, until Raven and Beastboy both declared their 'I do's. With a final breath, and smile, the minister finished.

"You may now kiss the bride,"

Everyone cheered as Beastboy beamed happily, and Raven practically flew into his arms, throwing her arms around him, kissing him happily. Keeping her emotions in check and in balance, with help and advice from her Mother, nothing shattered, burst into flame, melted or was mutilated in any way. Beastboy picked Raven up wedding style, spinning her around. All the guests got up, which included Titans East, many members of the Justice League, Raven and Beastboy's family and other friends, Cyborg, and even RedX, or Charlie as they all called him now.

"I'm the only single guy!" Charlie roared, half happy, half depressed. Starfire smiled sympathetically, and offered him a glass of wine. They had all gathered around a table, chatting happily.

"Ahh, you'll find someone, don't you worry." Robin declared, stuffing a chocolate covered cherry into his mouth.

Raven, still being carried by Garfield nodded, "Yeah, I have a friend over there that's single too," Raven said, pointing to a pretty girl with auburn hair, chatting amiably with Speedy and Aqualad, "I don't know if you like the whole 'Blind Date' thing, but do you want me to set you up? Her name's Molly, she's a really fun girl,"

Charlie grinned, "I don't really care about the blind date thing, but since she's here already, I'm just going to go stare at her until she feels so awkward… she'll _have_ to talk to me,"

Robin and Beastboy both laughed, and Starfire and Raven both looked as though they didn't know whether to laugh or frown. Charlie set off with a wry smile, walking over to the table, where Molly sat, looking a bit shy. Speedy and Aqualad had left, just as a slow song came on, holding hands and smiling. **(A/N: AWW!)**

Robin, Starfire, and Raven all began talking about how Speedy and Aqualad had become a couple, when Beastboy suddenly remembered to ask the hired D.J. to play a certain song both he and Raven loved, a song. The song, Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls, happened to be his and Raven's song as of a few months ago. He had asked for it to be played especially for them. He strolled over to Raven, who had left to go explain to Molly why a creepy guy was staring at her.

"Oh, so that's why?" Molly asked her eye brows raised high.

"Yeah, pretty much," Raven affirmed.

"Why doesn't he just-,"

"I don't know, he's just a weird,"

"…Yeah, but hot, hmm… I'll go talk to him. Oh! And congratulations Raven! Beautiful vows," Molly called, walking over to where RedX seemed to be crouched between two statues, staring intently.

Beastboy came up behind Raven, and breathed softly into her ear. She jumped and turned around, "Idiot," she muttered, but smiled.

He laughed, "_Your_ idiot, dear wife,"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes indeed good husband," He grabbed her hand gently, leading her over to a spot of grass not far from the D.J. table, a small secluded area.

"Where are you taking me?" Raven asked.

"Oh, you'll see in a moment," Guitar music came on, perfect timing, and she smiled. "Oh… our song," He nodded, holding out his hand.

"Please dance with me," he whispered.

'_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now'_

She grabbed his hand, smiling. In all their years together, dancing had always been her spirit. She gracefully spun around, as he embraced her softly, hugging her to him. Refusing to let go…Perfection was nothing compared to this moment. It was more than hallmark, or Kodak, it couldn't be ruined for them. Time stopped for them, no air planes flew, and people's voices faded away. It was just them, dancing.

'_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight'_

Starfire walked near her garden, watching the flowers wave softly as the wind brushed across them. It was like a greeting. She had escaped the wedding a moment, just to take a moment and walk through her garden. To do this, she always had to be two things: Barefoot and happy. She had taken off her shoes a while ago, she enjoyed the earthy feeling she felt when walking without shoes. She had also taken her hair down, letting her red hair run loose. She was happy for Raven, nothing could ruin this day for her friend.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. A low voice rumbled into her neck, "Hello my Star," She grinned leaning back into Robin.

"Hello dearest Robin," She let him lead her over to her favorite place. A secluded spot between the rose vines and lilac hedges, were forget-me-nots lay in full bloom. He sat down, leaned up against a wall, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her, and the garden. She sat in front of him, in-between his legs, leaned up against him. _  
_

'_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am'_

Raven, oblivious to the world around her, leaned in and kissed Beastboy softly on the mouth. He his forest green eyes, boring deep into her soft lavender eyes. They were made for each other, both there to catch whenever the other was falling. It seemed every moment was precious, in their eyes. Nothing was wasted, it didn't matter what other's thought. They cared deeply for each other, reaching a love that most yearned for, dreamed about. The only words to express to each other were, 'I love you,' but both knew it was more than that, so much more.

_  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  
_

Starfire and Robin heard the music, listening intently. Their lives and memories entwined each others, both recalling things of their past. Both remembered two years ago, when everything could have been ruined, when Starfire felt her grief and depression overwhelm and take over her body. She hadn't fully recovered, and the thought made Robin's blood run cold. If she ever left him, he couldn't bare it. He'd probably kill himself, just to see if they could be together, in heaven, hell, or any other spiritual force where he and she could remain together forever. As thought reading his thoughts, she took his hands into hers, setting them into her lap. It was a loving reassurance, and Robin breathed easy once more.

_  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

Raven and Beastboy danced, under the moonlight, Robin and Starfire watched the stars fade and wink. Their heart beats matched, their breathing equal to each others, the two pair of lovers stopped the talking and scene around them. Hand in hand, they bravely held each other, ready for whatever was to come.

_  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am _

Raven and Beastboy both parted, kissing once more, and the scene, voices, and environment around them returned once more.

_  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Starfire and Robin both opened their eyes, sitting back up. Starfire helped him up, and kissed his lips softly. "You know I love you, don't you?" she said, a true look of happiness on her face. "It gives me more than just a reason to live,"

Robin gazed at her lovingly, "Yeah, I do, and I love you too," Hand-in-hand, they walked back to the party.

* * *

Love can be described as anything, from a beautiful bird, to a blooming rose. Love can be described as dancing, as love making, as simply just sitting together, watching the flowers bloom and the stars fade.

Love can save a life, as well as cost one. Love might just be a deep affection, or a strong sense of friendship, but whatever it truly is… it never dies.

Hand-in-hand, step-by-step, both couples remained happy. They lived their lives, remaining together. Their love remained as strong, if not stronger, from the day they kissed, to the day they died.

Simple things can be better than saying 'I love you,' -reassurances. Like, 'I'm there for you,' or 'I'll never forget you,'

Some things that don't need to be said, like dancing, or something said that changes their life, like, 'I can stop the pain.'

Starfire and Robin married a half a year later, and moved to a nice suburb with a huge garden, and two daughters. Raven and Beastboy stayed in the city, living together in a nice apartment with a son. Bee and Cyborg remained in the city as well, with three children, two boys and a girl.

Their memories never died, and they remained friends. After death, who knows? Maybe Starfire finally got over her sadness, or maybe Raven finally was able to show emotion. Of course, nothing is certain. Nothing is certain, but love.

* * *

**I'm done… should I cheer? Hmm… sorry, no sequel! Working on my college story a lot now, possibly starting a different story…**

**Thanks- I'd love to thank all my REVIEWERS! I dedicate this story to them all! They are the reason I continue writing, I appreciate them all so much! Thanks for always being there, you guys, you rock so much, and I bet you don't even realize it… Love you all!**

**Now, I must answer reviews! For the last time for this story… -sniff-

* * *

**

**hackmeister: Really? I think it should be about RedX and her becoming friends or something… but rivalry between her and her sister would be cool! Thanks for your opinion!**

**we gots good grammar: Hello there! I confused you? Sorry about that. Beastboy's bright ideas? Yeah, they're brilliant, lol. I MADE YOU CRY? I'm sooooooo sorrrrryyyyyy! I always hate knowing I made people cry, I feel so bad. Well, I'm sorry. Oh! And I don't think you should rewrite your poem, I don't think there's anything wrong with it! New college update? Well, I'll be gone until Wednesday, but I'll definitely update when I get back! Thanks for being a great reviewer!**

**Soycaliente: I'm so happy you like it and I'm glad you've been one of my reviewers! You rock, I loved your reviews! Don't be a stranger!**

**StarfireTT: Story alert? Awesome, I am very flattered! I remember I read a fic where Starfire cut herself… I really liked it; it had a god plot and good author! Forgot about it… I'll search for it later! I'm real sorry I made you cry! –Hands tissues- Sorry! Smiles make the world go round!  (That will just be a box… -sigh-) :) :( / …anyhoo! YAY, A GORE FAN! I love horror so much! Yay! –high fives you, because I'm a loser- Glad I have such an awesome fan, loved your review!**

**Avovito: Sorry about the confusion! But I'm happy you understand now. Thanks for being a really good reviewer! Don't be a stranger!**

**Pinkflamingo: Hello, friend! I know, this is so weird to be writing the last chapter… So strange! I don't like it. But it must be done… You really think this would make a good Starfire season? Ohh that would be fun. All the little kids… crying… angry parents… moo-hoo-hahahaha! Lol, I'm happy you were always a loyal reviewer! Don't be a stranger!**

**InkBlotted Chakra: That stupid bitch will never come back… hopefully. Ahh, I never added her in, I thought it would just make Starfire go all 'depressed' again, and I didn't want that to happen. One of the best chapters? Yeah, out of my story, I'd have to agree. Thanks for being a great and supportive reviewer!**

**MyMonkeyIsOrange: Thank you! And awesome penname, by the way.**

**cRiTiC123: Thanks for being a great reviewer! Love ya, and don't be a stranger!**

**PaintingYourEmotions: Seriously? Thank you. I'm touched! I'm glad you reviewed for me; I loved all your reviews!**

**ChocolateTruffle: Does nothing but drools at your penname. –Hands you note- Note: Thanks for being an awesomely awesome (wow that was lame…) reviewer! Sorry about all the gore, hope you weren't too uncomfortable! Glad you enjoyed the happy endings! I'm off to clean up this drool bye!**

**Twistedpaperclip: Two things: Brilliant penname, and thank you!**

**StarfireLover: Thank you! Glad you like my story!**

**Jaina 12: Yeah, I know what you mean… do you think I did that well, her recovery from depression? I thought therapy might have helped her, thanks for the advice! Everyone loves RedX in this story… even me! –Huggles RedX plushy doll- Lol, thanks for being a supportive reviewer!**

**Staremerald: Thank you! You are most kind!**

**PhoenixOnFire: As always? Why thank you! (Got your review on 'While You Were Out', your review was my favorite.**

**BlazeFire: -Feels bad for making you cry- SORRY! I really am!**

**SecretNight: Thanks!**

**Samanthe2121: Hmm… how would you hurt me? Joking, thank you so much!**

**Momiji-momo: I love you enthusiasm, no one has enough of that! Thank you so much, you are awesome!**

**Cheerfully Oblivious: -cheers- Hello! I'm happy you like the quotes, and will that one quote by Beastboy really remain with you forever? SWEET! –Does a victory dance- I'm glad you like the Rae/Star friendship, my favorite friendship pairing! Just love writing it, too! Sorry about the Terra bashing. –Sends peace offering of gummy bears- Really, I am! I'm glad you like my story, your reviews make me smile!

* * *

**

**Alright… done. AHH! WHAT DO I MEAN, DONE? WHAT ABOUT A POLL!**

**Everyone: -cheers- A poll! Hurra!**

**Rose: Now, friends, this is serious. This is a poll I'd like you all to take to give me tips on future writing styles-**

**Everyone: A POLL! YAY!**

**Rose: -sigh- fine…**

**Please answer all honestly, I won't be offended, and if I am, I won't show it!**

**Poll: And please answer!**

**1. What did you like most about this story?**

**2. What, basically, sucked? (And please mention all the things you didn't like!)**

**3. What did you find the saddest?**

**4. What did you find the funniest?**

**5. What character did you like the most?**

**6. What character did you like the least?**

**7. What do I need to work on, in future chapters?**

**8. What was your favorite chapter?**

**9. Would you have liked it more, if Starfire ended up killing herself?**

**10. Do you think I made Starfire's past sound realistic?**

**11. Any stories you would recommend to me, for later reading?**

**12. Socks, slippers, or barefoot? Which do you prefer?**

**13. Would you rather live in… the country, the city, or the suburbs?**

**14. What's your favorite type of music?**

**15. Are you a full supporter of Trigon/Starfire and Larry/Rorek? YOU CAN BECOME ONE! JOIN ME! –hands you t-shirts and pamphlet- BECOME A FULL TIME SUPPORTER! IT ROCKS! (…omg, lol)

* * *

**

**Thank you! I love you all, thanks for being such faithful and happy reviewers, you guys inspire me to update, and rewrite! Thanks for everything.**

**Signed:**

**-Rose**


End file.
